


Der Weg zum Ziel

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey‘s Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria und Lukas lernen Dinge übereinander, die sie nicht erwartet hätten und jeder der beiden verfolgt sein persönliches Ziel, dass im Einklang mit einer größeren Sache steht.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley & Victoria Hughes, Lucas Ripley/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes/David Mayhorn
Comments: 128
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Licht vermittelt uns ein gutes Gefühl. Die Welt ist bunt und schön und einladend. Aber das kann sich schnell ändern, denn du weißt nie, was dich erwartet. Das Licht könnte ausgehen und auf einmal stehst du im Dunkeln.  
Wir werden dafür ausgebildet uns im Dunkeln zurecht zu finden, taste dich an der Wand entlang, bahn dir mit ihrer Hilfe den Weg.  
Lass dich von der Dunkelheit nicht einschüchtern, bleib ruhig, lauf vorsichtig weiter.  
Irgendwo geht es immer weiter und wenn du deinen Weg aus der Dunkelheit gefunden hast, wenn es wieder hell wird, Atme tief durch, gewöhn deine Augen daran und betrachte was vor dir liegt.

Victoria Hughes ist nun seit 23 Monaten auf Station 19. Sie hat also ihr Rookiejahr erfolgreich abgeschlossen und ab nächsten Monat könnte sie sich theoretisch als Lutenent bewerben, da sie dann auch das zweite Jahr auf ihrer Wache beendet hat.  
Lukas Ripley, der jüngste Firechief, den es bisher in Seattle gab, versucht in seinem dritten Amtsjahr immer noch einige Stellschrauben der Abteilung zu drehen. Manche müssen angezogen, andere gelockert und wieder andere ganz getauscht werden. Er ist mit seinen Ergebnissen bisher recht zufrieden, nur ein Thema will ihm nicht gelingen. Station 23. Sie bereitet ihm Sorgen, zumal auch schon anderen in der Abteilung dieses Problem aufgefallen ist.

Heute ist Station 19 zusammen mit 23 und 88 an einem Einsatzort in der Innenstadt. Es gibt einige Verletzte und ein Gasleck im mehrstöckigen Wohnhaus. Die meisten Firefighter arbeiten an den Triagen und versorgen Verletzte oder beruhigen Personen, die hysterisch herumlaufen und die Arbeiten behindern.  
„Ich brauche hier Hilfe!“ Ruft Vic, die zur Zeit allein im RTW ist und ihre Patientin auf der Trage versorgt. Chief Lukas Ripley sieht sich um, keiner scheint zu reagieren oder Zeit zu haben. Er selbst hat das Kommando schon an Captain Conlin abgegeben und ist eigentlich im Begriff zu gehen. Kurzerhand steigt er in den RTW und sieht Vic auffordernd an. Vic beugt sich über die verletzte Person, mit dem Stetoskop in der Hand. „Abgeschwächtes Atemgeräusch. Wir sollten intubieren.“ „Ja, das wäre wohl besser.“ „Würden sie? Ich mache die Infusion.“ Lukas greift nach dem Intubationsbesteck und nimmt einen Tubus. Er öffnet den Mund der Frau, positioniert sich den Kopf und beginnt mit der Intubation. „Sauerstoffsättigung fällt.“ Sagt Vic alarmiert. „Ich komme nicht rein, es blockiert irgendwie.“ Meint Lukas gehetzt. Vic lässt den Venenverweilkatheter fallen und geht zu Lukas ans Kopfende der Trage. „Zur Seite Chief!“ Sie drückt ihn mit ihrem Körper weg und greift nach dem Tubus und dem Intubationsbesteck. „Geschwollen. Geben sie mir eine Nummer kleiner.“ Lukas nimmt einen neuen Tubus und reicht ihn Vic. Gekonnt schiebt sie den Tubus in die Luftröhre. „Ambubeutel.“ Lukas reicht ihr diesen. Vic fixiert ihn auf dem Tubus, drückt den Beutel einmal zusammen und horcht mit dem Stetoskop auf die Lunge. Sie wiederholt es auf der anderen Seite. „Tape.“ Vic blockt den Tubus mit einer Spritze und fixiert ihn dann mit Tape am Mund. Dann schließt sie ihn an den Sauerstoff an. „Schließen sie sie an den Monitor, ich stelle die Beatmungsmaschiene ein.“ Vic wirft ihm den Pack mit Elektroden zu und Lukas macht sich wortlos an die Arbeit. „Es ist schon länger her.“ Versucht er zu erklären. Vic antwortet ihm nicht. „Puls stabil, Blutdruck könnte besser sein, ist aber okay.“ Sagt er schließlich und Vic prüft die Werte auf dem Monitor. „Können sie mir einen Fahrer organisieren?“ „Natürlich.“ Beschämt steigt Lukas aus der RTW und hält Mayhorn auf, den er kurzerhand zu Hughes schickt, damit er sie zum Krankenhaus fährt. Lukas sieht dem abfahrenden RTW nach. Gott war das peinlich! Was sie wohl von ihm denken muss? Wahrscheinlich dass es kein Wunder ist, dass 23 so schlecht ist, bei ihm als Chief. Hoffentlich muss er nie wieder mit Hughes zusammen arbeiten.  
Vic bringt ihre Patientin in die Klinik und fährt schweigend mit Mayhorn zum Einsatzort zurück. Aus der Ferne kann sie den Chief erkennen, der Anweisungen brüllt und den Leuten Beine macht. Kein Vergleich zu dem unsicheren Mann aus dem RTW. Hoffentlich überkompensiert er nicht. Das könnte sonst übel werden, denkt sie sich. Vic schüttelt den Kopf und widmet sich wieder der Triage.


	2. Ein überraschendes Treffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas möchte im Boden versinken, doch Vic macht sich darüber lustig.

Einige Tage sind vergangen. Lukas würde privat so etwas nie machen, aber seine Schwester heiratet und er ist beim Junggesellenabschied seines zukünftigen Schwagers dabei und dieser wollte unbedingt in den Club. Was tut man nicht alles für die Familie. Lukas hofft nur, dass ihn niemand erkennt. Die Gruppe sitzt in einem Séparée und Lukas sieht eine Frau vorbei huschen, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Die Neugier überwiegt den Charm und Lukas folgt ihr. Sie verschwindet hinter einem Vorhang. Lukas muss sich getäuscht haben. Gerade will er sich wieder abwenden und zu den anderen zurückkehren, als eine Aufführung angekündigt wird. „Heute Abend kommen sie meine Damen und Herren in den Genuss etwas ganz besonderes. Es ist einer der seltenen Tage, an denen wir unsere Phönix hierhaben. Begrüßen sie mit mir Phönix and the fireflys.“ Jubel geht durch die Menge. Lukas bleibt stehen und schaut sich das Spektakel an. Die junge Frau von gerade eben kommt mit einer Gruppe Tänzerinnen auf die Bühne. Sie tragen kurze weiße Shorts mit breiten schwarzen Gürteln und ein schwarzes bauchfreies Top, das eng um den Hals anliegt. Man kann jede Kurve ihrer Körper sehen, es ist sexy, zeigt aber gleichzeitig nicht zu viel Haut. Naja eigentlich sind nur die beiden wichtigsten Partien bedeckt. Die Musik beginnt, die sechs Mädchen teilen sich imme zu zweit an eine Poledancestange auf und beginnen als Paar an diesen zu tanzen und Kunststücke zu machen. Die siebte befindet sich in der Mitte der Bühne mit zwei Tüchern und beginnt an diesen empor zu klettern um in den Höhen mit ihren Kunststücken zu beginnen. Lukas sieht ihr fasziniert zu. Es sieht so leicht aus, wie sie unter der Decke schwebt und mit den Tüchern interagiert. Sie wandert von einer Pose zur nächsten scheinbar mühelos und jede ist spektakulärer als die vorherige. Immer wieder wickelt sie das Tuch um einen anderen Körperteil, vervollständigt die Pose und klettert ein Stück höher um eine neue zu beginnen. Zum Abschluss wickelt sie sich etwas mehr ein und lässt sich in einen freien Fall bis knapp 5 cm über dem Boden fallen. Lukas hält die Luft an. Sie befreit sich elegant aus den Tüchern und kommt mit ihrer Gruppe zusammen, bevor sie in einer Abschlusspose enden. Jubel bricht los und Lukas atmet erleichtert durch. Er dreht sich um und bestellt an der Bar einen Scotch. Als Lukas sich mit dem Drink erneut zur Bühne umdreht, ist die Gruppe bereits abgegangen. Die Seilakrobatin erblickt er allerdings in der Menge. Durch die Scheinwerfer konnte er sie nicht erkennen, aber jetzt da sie auf ihn zukommt wird er das Gefühl nicht los sie zu kennen. Sie stellt sich ein paar Meter weiter an die Bar und ordert eine Cola. Sie lacht mit dem Barkeeper und spricht kurz über die Show, bevor sie sich zu Lukas umdreht, der sie immer noch anstarrt. Als sie ihn erblickt, verschluckt sie sich an ihrem Getränk. „Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas ungläubig. „Oh Gott!“ Hustet sie, während er kurz die Augen schließt. „Ich…. bevor sie falsch von mir denken, mein zukünftiger Schwager feiert seinen JGA, sonst wäre ich nicht hier.“ Verteidigt er sich. „Sie würden sich wundern, wen man hier trifft.“ Ist ihre sarkastische Antwort. „Was machen sie hier?“ Vic lacht. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich mit meinem Outfit?“ Lukas lässt seinen Blick über sie wandern und sofort sieht er beschämt weg. „Es tut mir Leid. Das gehört sich nicht. Ich sollte sie so nicht sehen. Ich meine….“ „Schon gut. Man zwingt mich nicht hier zu sein, also ist es meine Wahl was wer wann sieht oder auch nicht.“ „Mir ist es trotzdem unangenehm. Sie arbeiten für mich.“ Lukas zieht sich seinen Pulli aus und sitzt im einfarbigen Shirt vor ihr. Vic sieht ihn neugierig an. „Wenn sie möchten…“ Er legt den Pulli auf den Barhocker zwischen ihnen. Vic lacht. „Danke Sir, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich geh mich eh gleich umziehen.“ „Darf ich sie etwas fragen? Sie müssen nicht antworten.“ „Klar. Nur zu.“ „Warum arbeiten sie hier?“ „Ich belege regelmäßig Fortbildung und mein Arbeitgeber beteiligt sich nicht an den Kosten. Daher muss ich mir was dazuverdienen.“ Sagt sie und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Bitte?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Jeder Antrag wurde bisher abgelehnt.“ Erklärt Vic. „Mit welcher Begründung?“ „Keine Mittel vorhanden.“ Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Das sollte so nicht sein. Wenn sie Fortbildungen für das Departement machen, sollten diese zumindest bezuschusst werden.“ Sagt er trocken. „Darf ich sie etwas fragen Sir?“ „Bitte.“ „Tragen sie mir die RTW-Sache nach?“ „Was? Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Sie waren völlig im Recht. Ich war ihnen keine Hilfe und dann noch im Weg. Sie müssen mich für einen Taugenichts halten.“ „Aber nein Sir. Wann waren sie schließlich das letzte Mal in einem RTW.“ „Zum Behandeln? Ca. 10 Jahre.“ Vic will etwas erwidern, doch der Barkeeper kommt auf sie zu. „Du musst dich umziehen. Es sind noch 5 Minuten bis zu deinem Auftritt.“ „Oh, danke Parker.“ Sie dreht sich Lukas zu. „Ich muss. Wenn ihnen das unangenehm war.“ Vic deutet an sich herunter. „Dann sollten sie jetzt gehen.“ Er sieht sie fragend an. „Ich werde gleich weniger anhaben, Sir. Deutlich weniger.“ Lukas schnappt nach Luft und wird knallrot. Vic grinst ihn an. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung.“ Flüstert sie ihm zu, als sie ihn beim weggehen an der Schulter berührt. Lukas starrt ihr entsetzt nach. Was soll er nun tun? „Ah hier bist du Lukas! Andrew hat schon nach dir gefragt!“ Der Trauzeuge reißt Lukas aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh ja natürlich, entschuldige. Ich war nur auf Toilette und wollte dann etwas trinken.“ Redet sich Lukas raus, dann folgt er dem anderen Mann zurück ins Séparée.


	3. Tabledance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas beobachtet ,aus Versehen?, Vics Autfritt

„Wir haben für Andrew einen Tabledance gebucht, es wird bald losgehen.“ Erklärt Ted die Aufbruchsstimmung. Lukas nickt geistesabwesend. Die Männergruppe setzt sich um einen Vorsprung an der Bühne, der halbrund hervorragt. In der Mitte ist eine Poledancestange angebracht. Lukas setzt sich absichtlich eher zum Rand der Bühne, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die kommende Tänzerin zu bringen. Die Kellnerin nimmt ihre Bestellung auf und kommt kurz danach mit dieser zurück. „So Jungs, hier sind eure Getränke. Es geht gleich los. Ich sag es nur einmal: wer grabscht der fliegt. Trinkgeld könnt ihr über eure Getränkekarte hier am Terminal geben.“ Sie deutet auf ein kleines Gerät am Tresen. „Pro Anhalten ein Dollar, der auch komplett bei der Tänzerin ankommt. Also es gehen keine Gebühren oder so ab. Und wie gesagt anfassen verboten!“ Damit lässt sie die Jungs zurück und wendet sich dem nächsten der 6 Tische zu.

Nur wenige Minuten später sind alle Plätze belegt und das Licht dunkelt sich ab. Die Mädels werden einzeln aufgerufen und verteilen sich an die Stangen. Zum Schluss wird das Licht einmal kurz gelöscht, bevor es mit Musik und Scheinwerfer auf jedem Mädchen beginnt. Zusätzlich zu den 6 Scheinwerfern, die die Poledancestangen anstrahlen, ist in der Mitte der Bühne ein weiterer Spot erschienen, der ein weiteres Mädchen und die Vertikalbänder erhellt. Lukas zieht die Luft ein, es ist Hughes. Sie trägt eine türkisfarbene Pantie und einen dazu passenden BH. Ihre Haare sind auf, die Locken wild abstehend. Sie sieht mega heiß aus und Lukas hat den Mund offen stehen. Ein junger Mann, mit farblich abgestimmter Hose, kommt zu ihr und beginnt mit Victoria zu performen. Er streicht über ihre Haut, bewegt sich mit ihr zuerst um die Tücher herum, bevor sie zu zweit in die Lüfte abheben. Erneut wirbelt Hughes durch die Luft, lässt sich fallen, schwingt sich wieder zu ihrem Partner nach oben, berührt ihn in der Luft, nur um wieder abzustürzen. Lukas ist fasziniert und beängstigt zugleich. Wie viel Mut und Können muss diese Frau haben? Geschweige denn von der Körperbeherrschung. Die Akrobatik ist sexy und einnehmend und Lukas schafft es nicht seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Der Tanz endet wieder mit dem Stand der beiden Akteure. Hughes steht vorne im Hohlkreuz mit Angestellten Bein, ihr Partner hat seine Hand, die Lukas zugewendet ist, auf ihrer Hüfte, den Kopf in ihren Nacken vergraben. In der letzten Sekunde des Liedes fällt ihr Oberteil und Victoria steht mit türkisnen Pasties, die eine Schleife tragen, auf der Bühne. Lukas fällt der Kiefer herunter, die Menge grölt und nach zwei Sekunden ist das Licht aus, damit die Künstler unbemerkt von der Bühne abgehen können. 

Verdammt! Auch Minuten später sieht er sie noch vor sich. Die perfekten Rundungen ihrer Brüste, der flache, durchtrainierte Bauch, ihr sexy, knackiger Po. Lukas merkt, dass die Vorstellung nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen ist. Sein kleiner Kumpel ist zur Zeit nicht ganz so schweigsam, wie er eigentlich sein sollte. Vor Allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Hughes seine Angestellte ist. Lukas geht erneut zur Bar um sich ein Wasser zu holen. Er muss sie unbedingt aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Er trinkt an seinem Wasser, als er eine vertraute Stimme wahrnimmt. „Sie sind ja noch da!“ Stellt Vic amüsiert fest und grinst ihn an. „Ich hoffe es hat ihnen gefallen.“ Sagt sie schwül und setzt sich zu ihm. Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser. „Tschuldigug.“ Hustet er. Vic bestellt sich unterdessen einen Champagner. „Sie trinken?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Warum nicht?“ Erwidert Vic. „Naja bei der Performance dachte ich, sie müssten nüchtern bleiben. Ich meine das Risiko ist doch nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen.“ „Oh, ich bin fertig für heute.“ Erklärt sie schlicht. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Sie machen zwei Auftritte pro Nacht?“ „Ja, das reicht dicke. Manchmal sogar nur einen oder monatelang gar nicht. Kommt immer drauf an.“ „Darf ich, darf ich fragen, was sie pro Auftritt verdienen?“ Fragt Lukas ernstgemeint interessiert. „Dadurch dass ich die einzige im Club bin die das kann und ich mich rah mache, genug. Dazu dann das Trinkgeld. Sagen wir so, würde ich das in ein/ zwei anderen Clubs zusätzlich machen, könnte ich gut davon leben.“ Sagt sie und trinkt an ihrem Glas. „Wow, okay. Und trotzdem arbeiten sie beim Departement?!“ „Dafür schlägt mein Herz.“ Antwortet sie ihm schlicht. „Verstehe. Würden sie…. würden sie damit aufhören, wenn sie es nicht müssten?“ „Wenn mir mein Gehalt reichen würde?“ Lukas nickt. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine ich würde es wahrscheinlich professioneller halten, ohne so viel nackte Haut. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich mag das Tanzen. Ich mag es sexy zu sein und Leuten den Kopf zu verdrehen. Also nein, ich denke ich würde nicht aufhören.“ Sagt sie und sieht ihn interessiert an. „Verstehe.“ Lukas sieht sie nun das erste mal an und erstarrt bei ihrem Anblick. Sie trägt eine andere Shorts als vorhin und dazu ein enges Oberteil mit sehr tiefem Ausschnitt, um wenigstens etwas Haut zu bedeckten. Lukas sieht schnell wieder weg, was Vic zum grinsen bringt. „Lasse ich sie unwohl fühlen, Sir?“ Fragt sie hauchend und Lukas bemerkt ein Zucken in seinem Schritt. Definitiv nichts, was er fühlen sollte, also antwortet er nicht, sondern sieht nur beschämt zu Boden, während er rot wird. „Machen sie sich nichts draus. Sie sind nicht der erste, der so reagiert.“ Flüstert sie ihm zu und legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, damit er sie ansieht. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich mag das Spiel mit dem Feuer.“ Raunt sie ihm ins Ohr. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und steht auf. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Sir!“ Sie grinst den verwirrten Lukas an und geht. Mittlerweile ist sein Problem deutlich größer geworden und Lukas hat Schwierigkeiten klar zu denken. Er versucht sich durch seine Atmung zu beruhigen, doch wenn er die Augen schließt sieht er wieder nur sie und seine Erektion beginnt erneut schmerzhaft zu pochen.


	4. 40 Grad und es wird noch heißer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt Vic nach?

Vic schnappt sich ihre Tasche und verabschiedet sich vom Team. „War wie immer toll mit euch, bis zum nächsten Mal.“ Vic winkt noch einmal und verlässt dann den Backstagebereich. „Entschuldige bitte, du bist doch die Akrobatin, oder?“ „Ja?“ Vic mustert den Mann. „Ich wollte fragen, also mein Freund war ganz fasziniert von dir und ich wollte fragen, was dein Budget ist.“ „Ich habe Feierabend. Sie können gerne an der Kasse nach meinen nächsten Terminen fragen.“ „Ich meinte eher…. ob sie für ihn tanzen würden.“ „Oh, Ich tanze nicht privat.“ „Gar nicht? Ich verdopple ihren Preis.“ „Tut mir Leid, ich tanze nur hier im Club und wie gesagt. Ich habe Feierabend.“ „Irgendwas muss man doch tun können.“ „Steven?“ Ein anderer Mann kommt dazu. „Was machst du? Lass sie gehen.“ „Lukas hat sie so angehimmelt, ich wollte…..“ „Er würde es eh nicht wollen!“ „Er hat beim Tabledance nur auf sie geschaut.“ „Um wen geht es hier bitte?“ „Lukas, ein Freund von uns. Wir wollten ihn etwas aufziehen. Nach ihrer Show war er etwas… es hat ihn Beherrschung gekostet.“ „Aha.“ „Komm lass uns zum JGA zurück!“ „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wünsche einen schönen Feierabend.“ „Moment, JGA?“ Vic wird hellhörig. „Äh, Ja?“ „Welcher ist es genau.“ „Der blonde, große.“ Steven beginnt zu grinsen. Soll Vic das wirklich wagen? Sie hat noch nie einen Lapdance gemacht. Das war eigentlich immer ein Tabu für sie. Und dann ausgerechnet bei ihm. „Ich….“ Weiter kommt Vic nicht, denn plötzlich steht Lukas bei ihnen. „Was wollt ihr von ihr?“ Fragt er streng. „Schon Gut.“ Versucht Steven ihn abzuwimmeln und sieht Vic fragend an. „Belästigen sie dich?“ Fragt nun ein großer, breit gebauter Mann. „Alles in Ordnung, Samuel. Danke.“ Vic lächelt ihn an und der Türsteher mustert sie genau. „Hast du nicht Feierabend?“ Fragt er erneut nach. „Eigentlich schon. Wir haben uns nur kurz unterhalten. Es ist wirklich alles okay. Danke dir.“ Vic legt kurz ihre Hand an seinen Ellenbogen und nickt ihm zu. Der Türsteher schaut in die Runde und zieht sich zurück. „Also dann schönen Feierabend.“ Sagt Lukas und sieht die zwei anderen auffordernd an. „Schade. Schönen Feierabend.“ Sie nicken Vic zu und Lukas geht mit dem einen Mann weg. Steven bleibt bei Vic stehen. „Mein Angebot gilt. Ich zahle, was sie wollen, wenn sie ihn zum schwitzen bringen. Gerne auch hier, wir haben hinten das Séparée.“ Vic schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie geben nie auf, oder?“ „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so aufdringlich, aber er ist heute mal unterwegs. Ich glaube, dass ist das erste Mal seit ich ihn kenne, dass er trinkt und seinen Pager nicht dabei hat. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass es etwas besonderes für ihn wird.“ Vic seufzt. „Ich appelliere an ihr Herz. Es würde ihm bestimmt viel Bedeuten.“ „Wenn sie wüssten.“ Raunt Vic zu sich selbst. „Na gut. Ich tanze normalerweise keinen Lapdance, aber ich mache eine Ausnahme. Unter einer Bedingung.“ „Ja.“ „Kein Anfassen von einem anderen außer ihm.“ „Deal.“ Sie geben sich die Hand. „Ich lasse es auf ihre Rechnung setzen.“ Vic winkt einen Barkeeper herbei und gibt einen Preis an. „Du willst das wirklich tun? Du machst nie einen Lapdance.“ Parker sieht sie bestürzt an. „Sag es keinem. Ich mag den Kerl. Er ist irgendwie süß.“ „Phoenix, Phoenix. Das ich das noch erlebe, unser Profi mag einen Gast.“ Er lacht und tippt es in den PC. Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Welchen Raum hättest du gerne?“ „Ist Venezia frei?“ „Für dich immer.“ Er zwinkert ihr zu. „Ach Parker, du bist so gut zu mir.“ Sagt sie übertrieben und beide lachen. „Welche Musik soll ich dir auflegen?“ „Girl on Fire, bitte.“ „Gute Wahl!“ „Wenn du wüsstest!“ „Warum?“ „Schon Gut. Ist was persönliches. Ich geh mich umziehen, lässt du die Gruppe nach hinten bringen?“ „Mach ich.“ „Danke dir.“ Vic verschwindet hinter die Bühne und durchwühlt ihr Abteil nach etwas passendem. Zufrieden zieht sie sich um und verlässt die Garderobe.

„Was habt ihr denn vor? Es ist Andrews Abend.“ Die Gruppe ist mittlerweile in einem kleinen italienischen Café angekommen, ringsum stehen Stühle immer zu zweit an kleinen Tischen und in der Mitte steht ein weiterer verschnörkelter Holzstuhl. Die Jungs haben sich auf die Stühle verteilt, nur Lukas steht planlos im Raum. „Jetzt setzt dich halt.“ Fordert Steven ihn auf. „Was habt ihr vor?“ Lukas sieht sich links und rechts um. Dann betritt sie den Raum und Lukas stockt der Atem. 

Victoria Hughes trägt einen schwarzen, enganliegenden Body, der am Dekoltee nur aus einem feinen, durchsichtigen Netz besteht und am Po in einen String übergeht. Sie trägt Schnürpomps mit 10cm Absatz. Ihre Haare sind offen aber nicht mehr wild wie vorhin, sondern in großen Locken um ihr Gesicht. Sie kommt sexy auf Lukas zugelaufen, dem der Mund offen steht. „Setz dich.“ Fordert sie ihn auf. „Dass kann nicht euer Ernst sein!“ Lukas sieht sich um, die Jungs grinsen ihn schelmisch an. „Sei kein Spielverderber, Lukas. Was im Club passiert, bleibt im Club.“ „Komm schon Lukas!“ „Ja, komm schon Lukas.“ Mischt sich Vic ein und tippt ihm auf die Brust. „Das kann nicht dein Erst sein, Hughes.“ Raunt er ihr zu und weicht einen Schritt zurück, sie folgt ihm. „Warum nicht? Was im Club passiert, bleibt im Club.“ Sagt sie, während sie mit den Händen an seinem Pullikragen entlang fährt. Dann tritt sie einen Schritt nach hinten und drückt ihn dabei vorsichtig auf den Stuhl, dann entfernt sie sich ein paar Meter.  
Auf ihr Zeichen beginnt das Lied und Vic kommt mit sexy, langen Schritten auf ihn zu. Zwei Schritte vor ihm dreht sie sich um, langsam geht sie in die Hocke während ihre Hände an ihrer Front hinab streichen, bewegt ihr Becken von links nach rechts, bevor sie sich wieder erhebt. Sie lässt sich ins Spagat rutschen, rollt sich auf den Rücken, sodass sie mit angewinkelten, gespreizten Beinen vor ihm sitzt. Sie schließt die gestreckten Beine in der Kerze und kommt mit dem Schwung wieder in den Sitz. Elegant erhebt sie sich und kommt auf Lukas zu, sie geht an seine rechte Seite und stellt ihren Fuß zwischen seine Oberschenkel auf den Stuhl. Ihre rechte Hand ruht auf seiner Brust, während sie ihr Becken bewegt. Victoria stößt sich mit ihrem rechten Fuß ab und steht über Lukas Schoß. Sie legt Lukas Arme um ihre Hüfte und hält sich an seinen Unterarmen fest. Ihr Oberkörper fällt nach hinten, wobei sich ihre Hüfte an seine drückt. Die Jungs grölen. Vic richtet sich wieder auf und verlässt seinen Schoß zur Seite. Sie geht hinter ihn und fährt mit ihren Händen an seiner Brust herunter, bis zum Bauch und wieder nach oben. Sie kann sein Herz spüren, dass vor Aufregung klopft. Dann richtet sie sich wieder auf und legt ihr rechtes Bein über seine Schulter, fährt sich über ihre Haut und entfernt es wieder. Im Anschluss geht sie wieder an seine Seite, setzt sich mit ihrem Po in seinen Schoß und legt sich im Hohlkreuz über seine Beine, ihr linkes Bein angewinkelt. Reflektorisch greift Lukas nach ihr, damit sie nicht von seinem Schoß rutscht und sie kann spüren, wie es in anturnt. Vic grinst ihn an und erhebt sich sexy wieder, sie stellt sich mit ihrem Rücken zu seinem Schritt, legt ihre Hände auf seine Knie und lässt sich sexy zwischen seinen Beinen zu Boden, wobei sie darauf achtet ihn immer wieder mit ihrem Po zu berühren. Das wiederholt sich ein paar Mal, bis Vic ein Zucken wahrnehmen kann. Schließlich dreht sie sich, rutscht an ihm empor und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Schoß, ihr Gesicht seinem zugewandt. Vic fährt ihm über die breiten Schultern, die Brust und beginnt mit ihrem Becken zu kreisen, dass diesmal fest auf seinem Schoß ruht. Victoria merkt, dass er versucht die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückzugewinnen, in dem Lukas sich an seinen Oberschenkeln festkrallt, sodass seine Knöchel weiß werden. Vic weiß, dass er spätestens jetzt Kitt in ihren Händen ist. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, nimmt seine Hände und legt sie auf ihren unteren Rücken. Mit der rechten Hand fährt sie zu seinem Schlüsselbein und beugt sich leicht vor. Sie spürt seinen flachen, schnellen Atem in ihrem Nacken, sein Herz an ihrer Brust schnell und rhythmisch pochen. Victoria haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die zarte Haut seines Halses. Lukas entkommt ein gebrochenes ausatmen. Vic hebt, von den anderen unbemerkt, mit ihrer linken Hand den Saum seines Pullovers hoch und fährt mit ihrem Nagel sacht über seine Haut am Bauch. Diese kurze, sachte Berührung reicht aus, damit Lukas hörbar ausatmet. Vic wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken und endet pünktlich mit dem letzten Akkord in der Schlusspose. Das Licht verändert sich, elegant steigt sie von seinem Schoß, streicht mit ihrer Hand von seiner Schulter über seinen Arm bis zu seiner Hand. Als sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite ist lässt sie seine Hand fallen. Sie dreht sich zu der Gruppe um, verbeugt sich kurz und verlässt unter dem Grölen und Jubeln der Gruppe den Raum.

„Mega!“ Sagt ihr Parker und Vic schaut ihn überrascht an. „Du hast zugeschaut?“ „Natürlich, meinst du ich lasse mir das entgehen, wenn du einmal einen Lap tanzt??!“ Sie rempelt ihn spielerisch an. „Hat er eigentlich?“ „Oh Ja!“ Lacht sie und verschwindet in die Umkleide.

„Alter Leck war das mega! Ich hab allein beim zusehen Probleme bekommen!“ Gibt einer zu. Lukas sitzt immer noch auf dem Stuhl und verarbeitet was gerade passiert ist. „Lukas? Geht es dir gut?“ Lacht ein anderer. „Äh, Ja. Alles okay.“ Gibt er von sich und steht auf, er entschuldigt sich schnell und geht zur Toilette sich frisch machen. Die Boxershorts entsorgt er im Müll, sie ist eh nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und er will sie jetzt nicht mit sich rumtragen. Er schafft es irgendwie sich ein wenig zu säubern und kehrt dann zur Gruppe zurück. Sie feiern noch ein paar Stunden, bevor sie nach Hause aufbrechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird Lukas reagieren wenn sie sich erneut treffen?


	5. Das erste Treffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas trifft auf Vic. Doch das ist nicht alles.....

Lukas wacht am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Er liegt zu Hause im Bett, alles dreht sich und ihm ist schlecht. Was war gestern nochmals passiert? Sie waren im Club, er hat Hughes getroffen und…. oh nein! Der Lapdance! Oh Gott wie peinlich. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft sich zweimal in kürzester Zeit zu blamieren. Wie kann er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Ihr Befehle erteilen? Er hätte sich mehr wehren sollen, den Lap ablehnen, auch wenn die Jungs ihn geärgert hätten. Gott, sie haben seine Angestellte dafür bezahlt…. wenn ihm nicht schon schlecht wäre, würde es ihm jetzt werden. Er wollte nie so ein Chef werden, versucht immer höflich und diskret zu sein, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken. Doch diese Frau hat es geschafft, dass er sich komplett vergisst. Wenn er gestern nicht im Club gewesen wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich über sie hergefallen, so sehr hat es ihn getroffen. So wahnsinnig war er auf sie. Er kann immer noch ihr Parfüm riechen und jeder Atemzug ist wie ein Flashback. Verdammt steckt er da tief drinnen! Was soll er nun tun? Er muss das unbedingt los werden, wie auch immer. Er darf seine Angestellte nicht begehren oder gar sexy, heiß finden. Er hat nur eine Wahl, er muss es irgendwie wieder professionell machen. Aber wie? Egal. Er muss es beiseite schieben. Lukas steht auf, nimmt eine IBU und duscht ausgiebig. Er hofft Hughes Geruch loszuwerden. Eigentlich will er ihn nicht wegwaschen aber er muss, denn erstens wäre es komisch ihn mit weiblichem Parfüm und zweitens muss er die ganze Zeit an sie auf seinem Schoß denken und sein halbsteifer Freund sollte langsam aufhören zu fühlen. Lukas zieht sich an, trinkt seinen Kaffee und studiert seinen Plan für heute. Besuche auf verschiedenen Wachen und Meetings am Nachmittag. Alles klar. Und als erstes muss er zu 19! Lukas stöhnt. Natürlich muss er heute auf ausgerechnet die Station! Wenn er sich beeilt, schafft er es vielleicht wieder weg, bis Hughes auftaucht. Also los. Lukas fährt zur Wache.  
  
  
Er schaut auf die Uhr noch 2 Stunden bis Schichtwechsel. Okay. Er steigt aus und betritt die Wache. „Morgen Chief!“ Grüßt Andy Herrera ihn freundlich. Lukas schaut überrascht zu ihr auf. „Morgen.“ „Oh hi Chief.“ Ihre Stimme lässt ihn herumwirbeln. Lukas starrt auf die Treppe nach oben, die Hughes gerade herunterkommt. Seine Augen wandern über ihren Körper, der von ihrer Uniform bedeckt ist. Sein Mund steht offen und Vic sieht ihn amüsiert an, ihr Kopf liegt etwas schief. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“ Fragt sie nach. „Sullivan.“ Drückt Lukas irgendwie hervor. „Oh er ist noch nicht da. Aber sie können gerne in seinem Büro warten, möchten sie Kaffee?“ Lukas nickt stumm und stolpert fast ins Büro. Vic und Andy schauen sich kurz an, bevor sie in leises Gelächter ausbrechen. „Was war das?“ Lacht Andy beim hochgehen. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht die Nachwehen von der RTW-Sache.“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern und sie gehen nach oben. „Wolltest du ihm nicht Kaffee machen?“ „Muss ich? Er hat sich nicht geäußert…..“ „Vic….“ „Jaja schon gut!“ Sie gießt eine Tasse aus, stellt sie mit Milch und Zucker auf ein Tablett und geht nach unten.  
  
  
Sie klopft kurz und öffnet direkt die Tür. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Kaffee?!“ Erinnert Vic ihn. „Äh, Ja klar.“ Vic stellt das Tablett ab und schließt die Tür. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Hughes?“ „Ich…. Also… 19 weiß es nicht und.“ „Kein Angst. Es ist bei mir sicher.“ „Danke Sir.“ Peinliches Schweigen erfüllt den Raum. „Ich….“ Lukas reibt sich die Augen. „Lange Nacht?“ Unterbricht Sullivan ihn. „Captain!“ Vic fährt überrascht herum. „Störe ich?“ Fragt er neugierig. „Äh nein, natürlich nicht, es ist schließlich ihr Büro und ich wollte gerade gehen.“ Vic schnappt sich das Tablett und verlässt den Raum. Sully blickt ihr verwundert nach. „Hat sie gerade deinen Kaffee wieder mitgenommen?“ „Äh, ich wollte eh keinen. Hatte schon, bevor ich herkam.“ „Ah ja. Also wie war der JGA?“ „Wie jeder andere.“ „Also hattest du Spaß?“ Lukas gibt ihm ein Schulterzucken mit Kopfnicken, was wohl so viel wie Ja war okay, heißen soll. „Nichts besonders?“ „Warum fragst du?“ „Jennifer hat gemeint, dass Andrew was von einem Lab erzählt hat.“ Lukas atmet hörbar ein und aus, worauf Sully ihn neugierig mustert. „Es stimmt? Du hattest einen Lap?“ „Ich wollte nicht. Ich meine du kennst mich. Die Jungs haben das organisiert und ich…“ Robert grinst. „War er wenigstens gut?“ Lukas seufzt leise, was Sully die Augenbrauen hochziehen lässt. „So gut? Dein Ernst?“ „Können wir das Thema wechseln?“ „Nur eine Frage noch! So gut oder wirklich sooooo guuuut?“ „Robert!“ „Wow! Ehm okay.“ „Deine Station macht sich gut. Eure Rettungsraten werden immer besser.“ „Ja, das Training bringt langsam was. Weißt du Hughes und Warren bringen gerade den RTW auf Trapp. Sie unterweisen die anderen regelmäßig.“ Lukas nickt. „Also Lutenentstuff?“ „Sie ja, er braucht noch Zeit.“ „Gut zu wissen. Dann hat sie sich scheinbar gut entwickelt.“ „Definitiv. In dem Jahr, in dem ich jetzt hier bin hat sie die größte Entwicklung gemacht.“ „Gut Gut.“ Lukas reibt sich den Bart. „Alles okay?“ „Ja klar. Wenn weiter nichts ist.“ „Nein alles gut.“ „Okay, dann werde ich mal wieder.“ Lukas verabschiedet sich und geht, ohne ein anderes Teammitglied zu treffen.


	6. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix fehlt!

Wenige Tage später ist Lukas eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Büro, nach einem Mittagessen mit dem Bürgermeister, als ihm ein Brand in einem Club über Funk gemeldet wird und Lukas fährt direkt hin. Zu seiner Überraschung ist es der Club, in dem sie den JGA gefeiert haben. Eine starke Rauchentwicklung ist zu sehen. „Conlin! Übergabe!“ „Starke Rauchentwicklung. Wir haben soweit alle draußen und beginnen mit dem Innenangriff.“ „Alles klar.“ Lukas schaut kurz über die Triage, sieht alles gut aus. „Phoenix! Phoenix fehlt!“ Hört er Parker rufen. „Sir, ist noch jemand drin? Fehlt jemand?“ Fragt Lukas nach. „Ja Phoenix unsere Luftakrobatin! Sie war gestürzt, vielleicht ist sie bewusstlos.“ Lukas nickt. „Alles klar. Wir finden sie! Leute! Eine Person vermisst. Weiblich, ca 25 Jahre.“ „Ich schicke einen Suchtrupp.“ Ruft Conlin und weißt zwei Firefighter an. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten ist weiterhin niemand gefunden. „Sir, der Club ist leer.“ „Sie muss irgendwo sein! Ist schon jemand abtransportiert?“ „Nein, Sir.“ Lukas beginnt den Außenbereich zu scannen. Und da steht sie. Verdeckt von einem Container. Schnell geht er auf Victoria zu, die nur auf den Club starrt. „Hughes!“ Er ruft sie, doch Vic reagiert nicht. „Victoria!“ Lukas greift sie an den nackten Schultern. Vic zuckt zusammen und sieht ihn an. „Hey! Alles okay? Haben sie Rauch eingeatmet?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie müssen sich durchchecken lassen.“ „Was? Nein!“ „Hughes, der Barkeeper hat gesagt sie sind gestürzt. Sie müssen durchgecheckt werden.“ „Ich fahre so nicht in die Klinik! Nicht im RTW!“ Sie ist fast panisch. Lukas blickt an ihr herunter und erblickt das Türkis farbene Set. „Warten sie hier!“ Lukas rennt zu seinem Truck, sucht seine Sportsachen heraus, die Gott sei Danke unbenutzt sind, und findet sogar ein paar Schuhe von Jennifer. Er schnappt sich alles und bringt es Vic. „Ziehen sie das über und dann kommen sie zur Triage. Verstanden?“ Vic nickt. Lukas lässt sie zurück, bleibt aber in der Nähe, damit sie nicht einfach verschwindet. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kommt sie in sein Sichtfeld. „Mayhorn! Sichten sie sie!“ Der herbeigerufene mustert Vic. „Hughes?“ „Äh Ja. Ich war zufällig da und habe geholfen.“ „Okay Rauchintox?“ „Nein.“ „Sonst was?“ „Ich bin vielleicht gestürzt.“ „Vielleicht?“ „Vielleicht.“ „Gestolpert?“ „Nicht so richtig.“ „Komm, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“ „Es waren vielleicht 3 Meter oder so.“ Er schaut sie irritiert an. „Bring mich einfach in die Klinik, Mayhorn.“ Er nickt irritiert. Vic wird ins Grey Sloan gebracht und vollständig untersucht. Auf eigenen Wunsch wird sie am Abend entlassen.  
  
Vic verlässt die Klinik, als ein roter Truck vor ihr hält. „Hughes! Was soll das? Was machen sie hier?“ Ripley steigt aus und kommt auf sie zu. „Nach Hause gehen?“ „Nach einem Sturz aus drei Meter Höhe? Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung? Sind sie des Wahnsinns?“ „Erkundigen sie sich nach jedem Firefighter?“ „Nur wenn sie meine Kleider tragen!“ Vic öffnet den Mund um ihn wieder zu schließen. „Touchee!“ Sagt sie schließlich. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, sie waren in einem leichten Schock und ich wollte nach ihnen sehen.“ „Ah. Mir geht es gut.“ „Haben Sie jemanden der sie abholt?“ „Nein.“ „Wer betreut sie dann über Nacht?“ „Äh niemand?“ „Oh nein! Definitiv nicht. Sie gehen zurück in die Klinik oder rufen jemanden an. Sie bleiben nicht alleine.“ „Nein! Das ist meine Angelegenheit. Sie sind zwar mein Chef, aber nicht mein Ehemann. Was ich privat mache, geht sie nichts an!“ „Wenn sie nicht arbeitsfähig sind schon! Ich bezahle sie schließlich!“ „Zur Zeit nicht!“ „Na Gott sei Dank. Wäre noch schöner, wenn ich sie hierfür bezahlen würde. Wobei sie mich so oft anschreien, dass es fast schon zu ihrem Job gehört.“ Vic starrt ihn an. „Sie haben die Wahl Hughes. Klinik, 19 oder.“ „Oder?“ Lukas seufzt. „Sie werden 19 nicht anrufen richtig?“ „Richtig.“ „Dann steigen sie ein. Ich nehme sie mit zu mir.“ „Zu ihnen?“ „Sie sagten, dass sie gerne mit dem Feuer spielen.“ „Aber!“ „Aber?“ Vic mustert ihn, dann geht sie zum Wagen und steigt wortlos ein.


	7. Die Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria verbringt die Nacht bei Lukas

Lukas folgt ihr und kann sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. Er weiß, dass es falsch ist, sie mitzunehmen aber welche Wahl hat er? Wenn ihr in der Nacht etwas passieren würde… er will es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Lukas seufzt und steigt ebenfalls ein. „Haben sie gegessen?“ „Wann den? Während des Einsatzes oder dem CT?“ Da ist wieder der Sarkasmus. „Auf was hätten sie Lust?“ „Auf ein Bett.“ Nuschelt Vic und schielt zu Lukas, der sie entgeistert ansieht. „Was? Ich bin seit 20h auf den Beinen!“ „Okay. Vorschlag wir essen eine Kleinigkeit und dann legen sie sich hin.“ „Gut.“ „Also was essen Sie gerne?“ „Oh ich bin nicht wählerisch, ich esse eigentlich alles was in meinen Mund passt.“ Lukas verschluckt sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. „Ich meinte es nicht so wie es rauskam!“ Sagt Vic schnell und Lukas nickt wortlos. „Pasta?“ „Ja, bitte.“ „Gut.“ Lukas nickt erleichtert und fährt zu einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant. Sie bestellen zum mitnehmen und Lukas fährt zu seinem Apartment. „Willkommen.“ Sagt er, als die Tür aufschwingt und er Victoria eintreten lässt. Neugierig sieht sie sich um, es ist hell und groß und freundlich. Die Einrichtung ist modern, wenn auch etwas einfarbig aber es passt zu Ripley. Sie setzen sich in die Küche an den Tresen und beginnen zu essen. Lukas hat seine Krawatte gelockert und seine Haare verwuschelt. Vic findet, dass er gleich 5 Jahre jünger aussieht. Sie legt den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtet ihn. „Was?“ Fragt er irritiert. „Äh nichts. Entschuldigung.“ Lukas mustert sie neugierig und Vic beginnt zu essen. Sie piekst eine einzelne Nudel auf und isst sie langsam. Sie scheint in Gedanken, was Lukas irgendwie überrascht. Feuerwehrleute sind normalerweise schnelle Esser, aber Vic war unendlich langsam. „Alles okay?“ Fragt er besorgt. „Hä? Äh Ja. Ich habe nur keinen so großen Hunger. Ich denke ich sollte mich hinlegen.“ „Natürlich. Ich hole ihnen noch etwas zum anziehen.“ Sie nickt. „Kann ich das Bad benutzen?“ „Natürlich. Zweite Tür rechts.“ Victoria nickt dankbar und steht auf.  
  
Sie geht ins Bad und macht sich etwas frisch. Sie stellt fest, dass sie ohne die Kleider ins Bad ist und blickt sich um. Ja, das wird gehen. Vic verlässt das Bad und betritt das Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe….“ Lukas bricht ab als er Vic entdeckt. Sein Kiefer steht auf. Er schließt den Mund und schluckt. „Ich….“ „Ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich mir ihr Hemd geliehen habe, aber ich hatte nichts anders griffbereit.“ Lukas nickt, sein Mund steht wieder offen. „Ist das für mich?“ Sie deutet auf den Stapel mit Kleidern, der auf der Couchlehne liegt. Lukas nickt erneut. „Danke.“ „Ich werde das Gästezimmer richten.“ Sagt Lukas heißer und verschwindet im hinteren Teil der Wohnung. Diese Frau bringt ihn noch um.  
Lukas holt die Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank und legt sie aufs Bett. Vic betritt das Zimmer, sie trägt Lukas 88 Shirt und die kurze Trainingshose von Lukas, die ihr bis übers Knie reicht. Obwohl es ihr viel zu groß ist, hat sie es geschafft sexy darin auszusehen. „Brauchen sie noch etwas?“ „Nein, ich habe alles, danke.“ „Okay, wenn was ist, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid.“ „Danke.“ „Dann gute Nacht.“ „Nacht.“ Lukas verlässt das Zimmer und schließt die Tür.  
  
Es ist nur eine halbe Stunde später, als Lukas in die Wohnung horcht. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Er steht aus seinem Bett auf und geht zum Gästezimmer. Die Tür steht auf und Licht brennt. Lukas betritt das Wohnzimmer, nichts. Auch in der Küche gibt es keine Spur von Hughes. Er will schon nach ihr rufen, als er das Würgen aus dem Bad hört. Er klopft an die Tür. Logischerweise bekommt er keine Antwort. Lukas öffnet vorsichtig die Tür und sein Herz schmerzt beim Anblick. Victoria kniet vor der Toilette und erbricht sich in diese. Lukas atmet aus, tritt zu ihr und nimmt ihre Haare im Nacken zusammen. Seine zweite Hand legt er auf ihren Rücken, um Vic das Gefühl zu geben nicht alleine zu sein. Irgendwann hat auch das trockene Würgen aufgehört und Lukas reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser zum Mund ausspülen. Lukas spült. Vic lehnt sich erschöpft gegen seine Brust. „Besser?“ Fragt er leise und streicht ihr über den Rücken. „Ja, danke.“ Haucht sie. Lukas hat immer noch seinen Arm um sie liegen und Victoria schmilzt gegen ihn. „Sollen wir zurück ins Bett?“ Fragt er und sieht sie seitlich an. Vic schaut fragend zu Lukas auf. „Ich meinte es nicht so.“ Sagt er schnell. Vic grinst ihn an. „Natürlich.“ „Möchten sie sich noch etwas frisch machen?“ „Bitte.“ Die beiden stehen auf und Lukas gibt Vic eine frische Zahnbürste. Victoria putzt sich die Zähne und spült sich den Mund aus. Lukas hat vor dem Badezimmer gewartet und bringt Vic zurück in ihr Zimmer. „Soll ich bei ihnen bleiben?“ „Danke, es geht wieder.“ „Okay. Wollen sie noch ein Wasser?“ „Danke. Ich komme zurecht, Chief.“ Er nickt verständlich und geht.


	8. Der Morgen danach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic erwachen nacheinander und frühstücken, bevor Vic .....

Lukas schläft schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Immer wieder hört er in die Wohnung. Einmal war er sogar an ihrer Tür um zu hören ob sie regelmäßig atmet. Es wundert also nicht, dass Victoria vor ihm wach ist. Lukas betritt gerade die Küche, als sich Vic streckt um zwei Becher aus dem Schrank zu holen. Sein Shirt rutscht ihr etwas hoch und legt das untere Drittel ihres Po‘s frei und Lukas erstarrt bei dem Anblick. Bevor er etwas sagen kann rutscht Vic der Becher weg, Lukas ist mit zwei Schritten bei ihr und greift nach der Tasse, damit sie nicht auf Vic hinab stürzt. Als Lukas seinen Arm mit der Tasse senkt bemerkt er erst, wie dicht er hinter Hughes steht. Seine Brust berührt ihren Rücken, ihr Po seinen Schritt. Sie spürt sein Herz, er ihre Atmung. Und sie riecht so gut. „Entschuldigung.“ Schnell entfernt sich Lukas. Vic dreht sich herum und sieht Lukas an. Er ist rot. Vic mustert ihn. „Kaffee?“ Fragt sie und schaltet die Maschine ein. „Klar. Ich mach schon.“ Lukas geht hinüber und macht für beide jeweils einen Becher. „Milch? Zucker?“ Fragt er sie. „Milch bitte.“ Luka nickt und holt die Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank. Vic gießt Milch in ihre Tasse, während Lukas mit dem Frühstück beginnt. Zum Schluss sitzen sie wieder an der Theke, es gibt Rührei, Brötchen, Wurst und Käse. Vic beginnt zu essen und Lukas lächelt, als er sieht wie sie sich Essen in den Mund schaufelt. „Wie geht es ihnen?“ Fragt er zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee. „Besser Danke.“ „Haben Sie heute frei?“ Vic schüttelt den Kopf. „Hab noch 2 Stunden bis Beginn.“ „Sie sollten heute nicht arbeiten!“ „Sagen Sie das meinem Boss.“ „Ich bin der Boss ihres Bosses Bos. Und ich sage sie sind nicht dienstfähig. Sie haben sich heute Nacht übergeben und das ist das erste Essen seit mindestens 24h dass sie bei sich behalten. Also nein, ich finde nicht, dass sie zur Arbeit gehen sollten und dass sie fit genug sind in brennende Gebäude zu rennen und schwere körperliche Arbeit zu leisten.“ Vic starrt ihn überrascht an. „Sehe ich das falsch?“ Fragt Lukas nach. „Nein, Sir.“ Sagt Vic kleinlaut. „Gut. Ich werde Sullivan Bescheid sagen.“ „Ist das nicht komisch, wenn sie das tun?“ „Nein, sie waren gestern in der Klinik. Ich werde es einfach offiziell halten.“ Vic nickt. Wieder schweigen beide. „Kann ich sie was fragen?“ Lukas bricht es. „Warum nicht?“ Lukas atmet durch. Vic sieht ihn neugierig an, es scheint ihn Überwindung zu kosten. „Machen sie das öfters?“ „Was genau?“ Sie ist verwirrt. „Ich meine… so wie den Tanz beim JGA.“ Vic wird rot. Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. „Äh, nein. Ich mache das nicht wirklich…. also ich meine… um ehrlich zu sein, es war mein Erster.“ Gesteht sie und sieht Lukas kleinlaut an. Lukas ist überrascht, das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Ihr erster?“ Fragt er ungläubig nach. „Schon irgendwie.“ Vic ist etwas verlegen. „Ich halte es eigentlich stehend professionell. Hatten sie schon mal?“ Holt sie zum Gegenschlag aus. „Nein. War der erste und definitiv der letzte.“ Antwortet er ernst. „So schlecht?“ „Was? Nein. Im Gegenteil. Ich meine ich hätte sie das nicht tun lassen dürfen. Sie arbeiten für mich und es war von mir nicht richtig.“ Vic mustert ihn. „Generell nicht richtig oder weil sie es gemocht haben?“ Fragt sie forschend nach. „Wie kommen sie darauf dass ich es gemocht habe?“ „Ich dachte….. schon gut.“ „Sie dachten?“ „Naja… ach nicht so wichtig…..“ Lukas schluckt, es dämmert ihm was sie meint und es ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass sie es womöglich weiß, dass es ihn überkommen hat. „Warum haben sie es gemacht?“ „Was?“ „Sie sagten sie tanzen so normalerweise nicht. Warum dann doch?“ „Naja, ihr Freund war sehr überzeugend.“ Lukas studiert sie. „Warum machen sie es normalerweise nicht?“ „Ich habe bedenken, welche Absichten die Leute haben.“ „Aber beim JGA nicht?“ „Nein, bei ihnen nicht. Ich meine sie sind korrekt und höflich, ich hätte mir einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass sie die Situation ausnutzen.“ „Ich schätze danke?“ Vic sieht ihn verlegen an. „Sie wissen es, richtig?“ Fragt Lukas plötzlich. „Was?“ „Naja also dass ich…“ Lukas sieht Vic unsicher an. Sie beginnt zu lächeln. „Ich wusste es, ja!“ Lukas vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Es ist so peinlich. Sie müssen denken, ……“ „Ich denke nichts, Sir. Im Gegenteil es muss ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Ich meine die meisten schaffen nicht mal 30 Sekunden….“ Lukas sieht überrascht durch seine Finger. Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Mädchen reden…..“ Er lächelt kurz auf. „Danke Hughes.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu. „So, ich werde dann mal.“ „Moment! Wer ist bei Ihnen?“ „Wie meinen sie das?“ „Ach kommen sie Hughes! Sie kennen die Richtlinien zur Gehirnerschütterung.“ „24h Symptomlos bis die Beobachtung beendet wird.“ Seufzt sie. Lukas nickt „19 ist in der Schicht, also wer wird bei ihnen sein?“ Sie stöhnt genervt. „Niemand.“ Gibt sie zu. „Also bleiben sie hier. Mindestens bis zum Abendessen.“ „Wenn’s sein muss!“ Lukas lässt es unkommentiert. „Dann muss ich aber duschen!“ Lukas winkt ihr mit der Hand Richtung Bad. „Fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause.“ Sie nickt und geht zum Badezimmer.  
  
Lukas hat unterdessen die Küche aufgeräumt und sich an den Laptop im Arbeitszimmer gesetzt.  
Nur wenig später kommt Victoria um die Ecke, Lukas schaut von seinen Papieren auf, nur um sich die Augen zuzuhalten. „Hughes! Verdammt ziehen sie sich was an!“ „Wenn ich etwas hätte…“ „Ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg, die Konferenz beginnt gleich. Gehen sie an den großen Schrank im Schlafzimmer und holen sich was!“ „Ich soll an ihren Schrank?“ „Haben sie ne bessere Idee? 2h im Handtuch rumsitzen?“ Fragt er sarkastisch. Vic überlegt die Optionen und entscheidet sich dazu, Lukas Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen. Sie öffnet die Türen und Schubladen. Natürlich hat er lediglich Männerkleider. Vic beginnt verschiedene Sachen rauszunehmen, sie anzusehen und wieder ordentlich zurück zulegen. Ihr Blick fällt auf eine schlichte Sporthose. Ja, das könnte gehen! Sie sucht sich alles zusammen und zieht sich an. Zufrieden betrachtet sie ihr Werk im Spiegel. Ja. Passt!  
  
Sie bringt das Handtuch ins Bad und macht neuen Kaffee, von dem sie Lukas ein Tasse bringt. Er trägt Kopfhörer und schaut auf den Bildschirm. Victoria beobachtet ihn kurz, bevor sie lächelt. Es ist irgendwie süß wie Ripley da so sitzt, sich konzentriert. Er hört scheinbar hauptsächlich zu, macht sich Notizen und trinkt an seinem kalten Kaffee. Vic lächelt und tritt vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Lukas blickt auf und ihm gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Sie steht in seinen langen Sporthosen vor ihm. Ein frisches Hemd liegt um ihren Oberkörper, ab dem Bauchnabel nicht zugeknöpft, stattdessen mit einem Knoten verschlossen. Er hat einen perfekten Blick auf ihren Bauch und ihre Beckenknochen liegen ebenfalls frei. Vic hält die Tasse hoch und tauscht sie mit der in Lukas Hand. Ihre Finger berühren sich kurz, ein Stromschlag durchfließt ihn. Er starrt ihr nach. „Ripley?“ Hört er jemanden fragen. „Äh was?“ Lukas sieht zurück auf den Bildschirm. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin da. Was sagten sie?“ „Wo bist du eigentlich Lukas?“ Fragt Frankel. „Zu Haus.“ „Wessen Hand war das gerade? Warum hast du sie uns noch nicht vorgestellt?“ Fragt sein Assistentchief. „Warum bist du eigentlich daheim?“ „Können wir wieder zum Thema zurück kommen?“ Entgegnet Lukas.


	9. Braucht er ein Rit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag vergeht.....

Die Konferenz dauert noch weitere 2 Stunden. Lukas arbeitet hochkonzentriert, auch wenn er immer mal wieder ins Wohnzimmer lugt um nach Victoria zu schauen, die auf der Couch sitzt und in einer Zeitschrift blättert oder mit ihrem Handy surft. Ein Scheppern lässt ihn hochschrecken. „Mist.“ Ruft Lukas, springt auf und lässt seine Kollegen irritiert zurück. „Lukas? Alles okay?“ Fragt Frankel, doch niemand Antwortet. „Ob ihm was passiert ist?“ Fragt ein anderer.  
  
„Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas panisch in die Wohnung. „Küche. Tschuldigung Sir. Ich wollte ihre Konferenz nicht unterbrechen. Aber es ist fast Mittag und mir ist die Pfanne runtergefallen.“ Lukas sieht sie an, atmet durch und sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich sichtlich. „Kein Problem. Ich melde mich kurz ab, bevor die ein Team herschicken, dann können wir zusammen kochen. Okay?“ „Okay.“ Lukas verlässt kopfschüttelnd die Küche.  
  
Lächelnd betritt er wieder das Arbeitszimmer. „Sollen wir ein Team schicken?“ Hört er Smith fragen. Lukas beugt sich über den Schreibtisch und schaut grinsend in die Kamera. Schnell klingt er sich wieder ein. „Nicht nötig. Alles in Ordnung. Wir beenden für heute. Gute Schicht noch allerseits.“ Lukas hebt kurz die Hand zum Gruß und meldet sich ab. „Was ist da bei Ripley los?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube ich will’s nicht wissen.“ Die Konferenz löst sich auf.  
  
Lukas kommt in die Küche zurück. „So, was kochen wir denn?“ Fragt er amüsiert. „Ich dachte zuerst an Pfannkuchen, hab aber das Mehl nicht gefunden. Also gibt es Bratkartoffeln.“ „Klingt gut. Salat dazu?“ „Ja, klar. Warum nicht?“ Vic widmet sich wieder den Kartoffeln und Lukas beginnt den Salat zu waschen und die Soße zuzubereiten. Nur 10 Minuten später essen die beiden zufrieden am Tresen. Lukas beäugt Vic neugierig. „Was ist?“ Lacht sie. „Ich frage mich an was sie denken?“ „Ich. Oh, Ähm. Warum sie heute hier sind. Ich meine die Konferenz…. es scheint ein normaler Arbeitstag zu sein.“ Lukas nickt. „Also warum hier?“ Wiederholt Vic. „Warum nicht? Ich kann von überall aus arbeiten.“ Sie sieht ihn auffordernd an. „Schon Gut. Ich hätte sie im Büro nicht beaufsichtigen können.“ Gibt Lukas zu. „Machen sie das für jeden Firefighter?“ „Nur die ganz sturen, die meinen sie wüssten alles besser und mich anschreien.“ Vic zieht eine Schnute. „Das bleibt hängen, richtig?“ „Oh Ja! Definitiv.“ Lukas lächelt, als sein Handy geht. „Schon Gut. Ich mach die Küche.“ Entlässt Vic ihn und Lukas nickt dankend. Er steht auf, nimmt den Anruf entgegen und geht ins Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Erneut vergehen einige Stunden. Es ist kurz vor 5, als Vic sein Arbeitszimmer betritt, Lukas schaut auf und bemerkt eine gewisse Unruhe bei ihr. Neugierig sieht er sie an. „Ich müsste kurz in den Supermarkt. Brauchen sie noch etwas?“ „Was brauchen sie denn?“ Fragt Lukas neugierig. „Äh…… NAja es ist Zeit also….“ „Wofür?“ Lukas ist verwirrt. „Ich bin eine Frau?!“ „Ja?“ „Och kommen sie schon Chief! Muss ich’s buchstabieren?“ „Was denn? Oh! Das! Ähm. Im Badezimmer oberste Schublade links.“ Lukas hat wieder einen leichten rosa Schimmer angenommen. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe eine Schwester.“ Erklärt er schlicht und Vic verlässt sein Büro Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
Weiter zwei Stunden später sitzen sie ein letztes Mal zusammen. Lukas hat ein Curry gekocht, dass Vic quasi einatmet. „Grinsen sie nicht so!“ „Warum? Es schmeckt ihnen. Ist doch gut.“ Vic grinst zurück und isst weiter.  
  
Nach dem Essen räumen sie zusammen auf, dann packt Vic ihre Sachen zusammen. „Soll ich sie heimbringen?“ „Danke geht schon.“ „Okay.“ „Sie lassen mich gehen?“ Lacht Victoria. „Ich habe sie nie hier festgehalten!“ Erklärt Lukas schockiert.“Ich weiß. Es war nur ein Joke, Sir.“ „Dann viel Erfolg in der nächsten Schicht.“ „Danke.“ „Und passen sie auf sich auf Hughes. Egal welcher von beiden. In ihren Jobs kann viel passieren, ich will sie nicht verlieren.“ „Selbstverständlich Sir.“ „Wir sehen uns Hughes.“ „Und reden nie wieder über den Club.“ „Auf Wiedersehen, Hughes.“ „Danke für alles Sir.“ Er nickt ihr zu und Vic geht die Treppe hinunter. Lukas schaut ihr nach, bevor er die Tür schließt. Sie ist etwas ganz besonders. Der Kerl der sie bekommt, kann sich glücklich schätzen.


	10. Der Besuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf Station 19 kommt ein Besucher an, der für Wirbel sorgt.

Es ist die nächste Schicht, faktisch die erste seit Vics Unfall. Ihr Team hat von ihr auch nur die offizielle Version bekommen, sprich sie war joggen, sah dass Hilfe benötigt wird und ist rein. Dabei hat sie sich verletzt und musste sich ausruhen. Ihr Team akzeptiert es, auch wenn sie glauben, dass mehr dahinter steckt.  
  
„Morgen Chief!“ Grüßt Montgomery, als er in den Eingangsbereich kommt. „Ah Montgomery. Alles gut?“ „Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Danke Sir.“ Lukas nickt ihm zu. „Sullivan ist im Büro?“ „Äh Ja, aber wir wollten gleich essen.“ „Oh, jetzt erst? Es ist ja schon fast Nachmittag.“ „Viele Einsätze.“ Gibt Travis an. Lukas sieht besorgt aus. „Dann essen sie zuerst. Ich gehe solange in den Konferenzraum.“ „Haben sie schon gegessen, Sir?“ Fragt Travis, nachdem er Lukas mit seinem Kaffeebecher gemustert hat. „Äh, hatte bisher auch keine Zeit.“ Gibt er zu. „Wollen sie dann nicht mitessen?“ „Wenn ich mich anschließen darf.“ „Natürlich Sir!“ Travis und Ripley steigen die Treppe nach oben und betreten das Barney. „Ben, leg ein Gedeck mehr auf. Ich habe Ripley eingefangen.“ Sagt Trav lachend. Das Team sieht Lukas überrascht an. „Ich wollte eigentlich zu Sullivan.“ „Und sie haben auch noch nichts gegessen. Also setzen sie sich.“ Unterbricht Trav ihn. Vic schmunzelt, das hätte von ihr kommen können, Lukas muss den gleichen Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er sieht kurz zu ihr, zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und setzt sich an den Tisch. Maya und Andy folgen ihm, während Vic und Jack das Essen auftragen. Ben versorgt alle mit Getränken und Trav holt Sullivan. Dean beäugt alles genau, als er das Barney betritt, sagt aber nichts und setzt sich lediglich dazu. Sie wollen gerade zu Essen beginnen, als die komplette Wache ausrücken muss. Ein Stöhnen geht durch die Gruppe, bevor sie das Essen stehen lassen und losrennen. Überraschenderweise schließt Ripley sich ihnen an, was dem Team sehr gefällt. Er übernimmt nicht mal das Kommando, sondern überlässt es Sullivan. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden, die sie damit verbracht haben ein Fahrzeug zu sichern, Personen zu bergen und alles wieder verkehrssicher zu machen, kommen sie erschöpft auf der Wache an. Endlich kann gegessen werden und jeder nimmt sich eine reichliche Portion. Vic ist schon dabei sich einen zweiten Nachschlag zu holen, während Andy noch an ihrem ersten Teller isst. Lukas mustert Vic amüsiert. Sie kann also doch sehr schnell und viel essen. Dean bemerkt Ripleys Schmunzeln. „Ja man glaubt nicht, dass sie das alles isst und kaum trainiert, wenn man ihren Körper sieht.“ Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Essen und Travis klopft ihm auf den Rücken, was Jack und Dean zum schmunzeln bringt. Andy und Maya entkommt ein kurzes Kichern und Vic starrt fassungslos auf die Szene. Wenn ihr Team nur wüsste, was Ripley schon alles von ihr gesehen und auch angefasst hat…. „Geht schon.“ Hustet dieser und sieht kurz zu Vic die leicht rotangehaucht ist und schnell ihren Teller leert.  
  
Lukas und Sullivan verlassen recht zeitig danach die Gruppe und setzen sich für das Meeting zusammen.   
Bevor Lukas geht, sucht er noch einmal Vic auf. „Hughes?“ Fragt er und klopft an ihre Koje. Vic öffnet überrascht. „Ja, Sir?“ „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ „Alles gut, danke Sir. Es war nur viel los heute und ich wollte mich hinlegen, oder brauchen sie noch etwas.“ „Nein, nein. Ich brauche nichts. Ich hatte nur gehört, dass sie viel draußen waren und ich wollte nach ihnen sehen.“ Seine Stimme ist immer leiser geworden, während er das sagt. Vic legt den Kopf leicht schief. Es ist süß wie ihr Chef so unsicher vor ihr steht und sich nach ihr erkundigt. „Das ist nett, wie gesagt alles gut, nur ein wenig erschöpft.“ Lukas nickt ihr freundlich zu. „Ruhen sie sich aus, Hughes. Gute Nacht.“ „Nacht, Sir.“ Er dreht sich um und verlässt die Umkleide. Andy öffnet ihre Tür und sieht Vic überrascht an. „Was wollte Ripley?“ „Fragen ob alles okay ist.“ „Warum sollte es nicht?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke mein Ausfall wird ihm auch bekannt sein und es war heute viel los. Wahrscheinlich deshalb.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Für Andy scheint das eine plausible Erklärung zu sein. Jedenfalls zieht sie sich in ihre Koje zurück und schließt die Tür. Vic tut es ihr gleich.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Vic zu Sullivan gerufen. „Ja, Sir?“ „Hughes. Haben sie nach Schichtende schon Pläne?“ Vic starrt ihn irritiert an. „Bitte was, Sir?“ „Das SFD will einen kleinen Kurs über Neuerungen in der Rettungsbranche bzw. ein kurzes Training. Intubation, Monitoring, HLW und co. Ich will sie gerne schicken.“ „Was?“ Vic ist überrascht. „Sie haben sich die ganze Zeit weitergebildet und ich denke sie wären die beste für den Job.“ „Wow, okay. Danke Sir.“ „Keine Ursache. Es sollen drei/ vier Stunden sein. Wenn möglich noch heute. Falls es nicht ausreicht wird ein zweiter Termin vereinbart. Wenn es gut läuft wird es an anderen Wachen vllt auch Kurse geben. Natürlich wird es ihnen voll vergütet.“ Vic sieht ihn entgeistert an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich, danke Sir.“ „Schon Gut. Richten sie sich alles was sie brauchen. Es gibt kein Material vor Ort.“ „Alles klar.“ „Ach und Hughes? Enttäuschen sie mich nicht.“ „Natürlich nicht, Captain.“ Er nickt ihr zu und Victoria verlässt sein Büro. 

Den Rest der Schicht verbringt sie damit, die Sachen zusammen zu suchen und in ihr Auto zu laden. „Äh, Captain. Eine Frage habe ich noch. Wo muss ich eigentlich hin?“ Fragt Vic am Ende der Schicht. „Zentrale. Am besten bleiben Sie in Uniform.“ Vic nickt und macht sich auf den Weg.  
Vor Ort angekommen helfen ihr zwei Angestellte beim Entladen des Autos und bringen alles in den Konferenzraum. Vic richtet sich noch fertig ein, als sie die ersten Stimmen hört. „Muss das wirklich sein? Ich meine wozu soll das gut sein?“ „Man sollte durchaus auch mal sein Wissen auffrischen.“ „Ich habe selbst erlebt wie es ist, wenn es zu lange her ist. Glaub mir es ist nicht schön!“


	11. Der Unterricht beginnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic trifft auf ihre Klasse und der Unterricht beginnt.

Die letzte Stimme kommt ihr sehr vertraut vor und bevor sie darüber nachdenken kann, sind sie eingetreten. 6 Batallionchiefs, der Assistentchief und Ripley! Na klasse! „Hughes!“ Grüßt Frankel fast schon genervt. Lukas blickt überrascht von seinem Smartphone auf und mustert sie. Mit ihr hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Zumindest meint Vic das in seinem Blick zu sehen. „Äh, Willkommen allerseits. Setzen Sie sich doch.“ Die Gruppe nimmt Platz, eine Sekretärin bringt Getränke. „Gut. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir vollständig sind?“ Fragt Vic an Lukas gerichtet, der ihr zunickt. „Okay. Ich soll ihnen heute was zur Ersten Hilfe erzählen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das ziemlich langweilig und das Meiste wüssten sie bereits. Deswegen habe ich gedacht wir überspringen die Grundlagen wie Druckverband, Vergiftungen und Co. Ich habe mich schlau gemacht und es hat sich in dem Bereich nichts verändert. Also dürfte ihnen das bekannt sein, richtig?“ Ein Nicken geht durch die Runde. „Alles klar. Ich habe es in ihr Handout trotzdem mit aufgenommen, wer will kann es sich ja dann durchlesen. Bei Fragen stehe ich natürlich gerne zur Verfügung. Viel wichtiger sind eigentlich die Neuerungen und die Praxis. Ich möchte ihnen heute was über die neuesten Abdeckungen bei Verbrennungen und das neue Schienensystem erzählen, das wir auf dem RTW haben.“ Victoria verteilt die Handouts und beginnt mit den Erklärungen. Die Gruppe hört ihr gespannt zu und stellt sogar Fragen. „Oh nein! Man macht schon seit Jahren kein Eis mehr drauf, am besten lauwarme, sterile Kochsalzlösung und dann die Burnpads drauf. Das a und o ist und bleibt der schnelle Transport. Schlimmer als Eis wäre nur noch Eisspray oder infiziertes Wasser oder so.“ Ein Chief verzieht ein wenig den Mund. Scheinbar ist er doch nicht ganz aktuell.  
  
Die Stunde geht weiter und die Gruppe geht zur HLW über. Auch hier korrigiert Vic zwei Chiefs, die ineffektiv pumpen. Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und zieht ihn etwas über seine Hände, damit seine Arme im 90• Winkel zu seinen Händen sind. Er schielt sie etwas von der Seite an und mustert sie. Der nächste stellt sich noch dümmer an. Vic fragt sich wie er damals seine Prüfung geschafft hat oder ob es Absicht ist. „Nein so nicht. Versuchen sie die Hände miteinander zu verbinden und aufeinander zu legen.“ „So?“ „Versuchen sie es so.“ Vic kniet sich neben ihn und zeigt es ihm erneut. Er schaut ihr zu und wiederholt es. Zufrieden steht sie auf und lässt ihn weiterpumpen. Danach ist Ripley an der Reihe. „Chief. Sie sind dran.“ Sagt Vic bestimmt und die anderen sehen ihn fragend an, ob er was dazu sagt. Doch Lukas kommt zu Vic, kniet sich neben die Puppe, die zu ihren Füßen liegt, bringt sich in Position und beginnt. Victoria beobachtet ihn kurz und ist zufrieden. Frankel kommt mit dem Handout und will etwas wissen, was Victoria in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Nach einigen Minuten hört sie Lukas. „Machen wir weiter?“ Er hat mit dem Pumpen aufgehört und sieht sie auffordernd an. „Hat ihre Puppe gepiepst?“ „Ich Äh….“ „Na toll, dann ist sie jetzt tot!“ „Es scheint kaputt zu sein!“ Vic sieht ihn prüfend an. „Intubation. Chief, sie knien eh gerade!“ Sie grinst ihn frech an und Lukas nickt. Er weiß, dass sie es absichtlich gemacht hat. Vic gibt ihm das Set und sieht ihm über die Schulter. Lukas bemüht sich sichtlich alles richtig zu machen und schafft es auch den Tubus zu legen. „An für sich war alles okay, wenn ich ihnen zeigen darf, wie sie sich leichter tun?“ Vic kniet sich neben ihn und wartet auf seine Bestätigung. „Selbstverständlich.“ Er reicht ihr alles. Vic legt den Kopf des Dummies in eine leicht andere Position und legt das Laryngoskop fachgerecht ein. „Sehen sie sich die Position an, es liegt weiter rechts als bei ihnen. Also nicht ganz mittig. Dadurch verdrängt sich die Zunge mehr nach links unten und sie sehen besser.“ Vic reicht Lukas das Laryngoskop und rutscht etwas zur Seite, damit er es sich ansehen kann. „Okay.“ Vic reicht ihm den Tubus. „Nehmen sie ihn weiter oben, dann kann er weiter reinrutschen, ohne dass sie nachgreifen müssen.“ Vic reicht ihm den Tubus erneut und hilft Lukas beim intubieren. „Ist deutlich leichter.“ Gibt er zu und zieht den Tubus, um ihn nochmals allein zu legen. Vic nickt zufrieden und steht auf. Als alle durch sind, packt Vic ihre Sachen zusammen. „Gut. Das war’s. Ich lasse sie auf die Bevölkerung los.“ „Das war’s? Und was ist mit dem Rest? Ich meine es fehlt doch noch einiges.“ „Definitiv, Ja. Aber meine Vorgaben waren maximal 4h. Wir können aber gerne einen weiteren Termin ausmachen, wenn sie noch Bedarf sehen.“ „Also wenn, dann machen wir es jetzt richtig!“ Fordert Frankel. „Gerne. Klären sie einen Termin. Ich bin da.“ Die Gruppe beginnt sich geschäftig zu Unterhalten, während Vic den Rest zusammen packt.  
  
„Soll ich ihnen helfen?“ Fragt Smith sie. „Äh. Geht schon, danke.“ Vic will gerade ihre Unterlagen zusammenpacken, als er seine Hände auf ihre legt. „Es war wirklich sehr informativ. Ich fühle mich jetzt deutlich sicherer. Danke.“ Sagt er und sieht Vic in die Augen. „Äh sicher.“ Vic versucht ihre Hände unter seinen rauszuziehen, ohne dass es ein rießen Theater gibt. „Die Uniform steht ihnen auch gut, Hughes, aber das türkisne hat mir auch ganz gut gefallen.“ Vics Mund öffnet sich zuerst vor Entsetzen, dann verändert sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie funkelt ihn mit den Augen an. „Smith! Was denkst du darüber?“ Ruft Lukas ihn und Vic atmet durch, als er sich aufrichtet und ihre Hände loslässt. Er geht zu den Chiefs und bespricht etwas mit ihnen. Lukas beobachtet unterdessen Victoria, die schnell den Rest zusammen packt und förmlich aus dem Raum flieht, ohne sich zu Verabschieden.  
  
Lukas entschuldigt sich und folgt ihr. Am Aufzug greift er nach dem Dummiekoffergriff und Vic schnellt herum um ihn anzufahren. „Chief!“ Bringt sie stattdessen heraus und sieht ihn überrascht an. „Sie haben jemand anderen erwartet?“ Lukas mustert sie. Vic sieht zu Boden. „Was hat er zu ihnen gesagt?“ Fragt Ripley besorgt und mustert Vic. „Er….. ach nichts.“ „Hughes! Was hat er gesagt?“ Fordert er mit Nachdruck. „Er hat mich gesehen.“ Sagt Vic beschämt. „Was? Wann?“ Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Kein Ahnung. Das wie ist wichtiger.“ „Wo?“ „Im Club.“ Lukas atmet durch. „Es tut mir Leid, Hughes. Ich…. wollen sie es melden?“ „Damit jeder weiß wo ich zusätzlich gearbeitet habe? Er weiß, dass ich es nicht tun werde.“ „Falls sie es sich anders überlegen, ich stehe zu ihnen.“ „Danke Sir.“ „Und lassen sie das nicht mit sich machen. Ja? Er kann diplomatisch sein und ihnen gut seine Vorschläge unterbreiten. Lassen sie sich nicht darauf ein. Ja?“ „Mach ich nicht, Sir. Versprochen.“ Lukas nickt ihr zu. „Lassen sie mich den Dummie nehmen.“ Lukas hebt den Koffer an und trägt ihn in den Aufzug. Sie fahren schweigend nach unten und bringen die Sachen zu ihrem Wagen. Als alles verstaut ist, setzt sich Vic ins Auto. Lukas steht noch in der offenen Fahrertür. „Es war mein Ernst Hughes. Ich stehe hinter ihnen. Ein Wort und ich kümmere mich um alles.“ „Danke, aber nein danke. Sir.“ Lukas seufzt. „Verstehe. Hier.“ Er nimmt seine Karte heraus, schreibt etwas drauf und reicht sie ihr. „Wenn etwas ist. Egal was, egal wann. Scheuen sie sich nicht anzurufen. Ja?“ „Okay.“ Lukas nickt. Ihm gefällt es nicht sie so gehen zu lassen und dass er nichts gegen Smith tun kann, aber es ist ihre Entscheidung. Lukas tritt zurück und Vic schließt die Tür, bevor sie losfährt. Erneut sieht er ihr nach.


	12. Gehen wir es an?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria kommt in Bedrängnis und ruft um Hilfe.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, eine Woche später, als Lukas Handy klingelt. Die Nummer ist nicht bekannt. „Ripley?“ Stöhnt er schlaftrunken hinein. „Chief?“ „Ja?“ „Chief! Ich!“ Lukas wird aufgrund der Stimmlage plötzlich hellwach. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Sein Puls rast, seine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Wem hat er seine Nummer gegeben? „Hughes?!“ „Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht wen ich anrufen soll und habe ihre Karte gefunden.“ Plappert sie los. „Okay. Kein Thema. Was ist passiert?“ „Smith. Er.“ „Sind sie sicher?“ „Ja.“ „Wo sind sie jetzt?“ „Bei mir zu Hause.“ Lukas hört Krach im Hintergrund. „Was ist bei ihnen los?“ „Ich hab ihn …. vielleicht im Bad eingeschlossen?“ Hört er Vic unsicher fragen. Lukas prustet vor Lachen. „Tschuldigung. Ich komme. Schicken sie mir ihre Adresse.“ Lukas steht auf, zieht sich an und da ist auch schon ihr Text. Er schaut drauf, grinst als er die Adresse erkennt. So oft ist er unwissentlich daran vorbei gefahren. Lustig. Dann verlässt Lukas seine Wohnung und fährt zu Vic.  
Er nimmt immer zwei Stufen nehmend und kommt schnell oben an. Er kann auf dem Flur Smith schreien hören. Er tobt und wirft scheinbar Dinge gegen die Wand. Lukas klingelt und Vic öffnet Sekunden später. „Er ist im Bad. Geradeaus durchs Schlafzimmer.“ „Der kann warten. Was ist passiert? Was macht er hier?“ Lukas flammt sie auf Verletzungen oder zerrissene Kleidung, aber zumindest äußerlich scheint sie okay. „Können wir ihn zuerst raus schaffen? Er zerlegt mir noch das Bad.“ Sie fleht schon fast, ob sie sich einfach vor dem Gespräch drücken will oder es ihr erst ist, kann Lukas so nicht sagen. „Okay. Schaffen wir ihn hier weg.“ Lukas folgt Victoria zur Badezimmertür. „Lass mich raus, du Schlampe!“ Hört er Smith schreien. „Halt die Klappe und beruhig dich! Ich mach jetzt die Tür auf und wenn du meinst du musst n Magger machen lernst du meine Faust kennen. Kapiert?“ Ruft Lukas. „Wer….. wer ist da?“ „Dein Chef! Du Flachnase!“ Plötzlich ist es mucksmäuschenstill hinter der Tür. Lukas schließt die Tür auf und öffnet sie langsam. Smith schaut ihn unsicher an, dann ändert sich sein Blick und er beginnt zu grinsen. „Du warst auch im Club.“ „Was machst du hier?“ Fragt Lukas autoritär. „Sie hat mich eingeladen.“ „Und deshalb sperrt Hughes dich ins Bad und du nimmst selbiges auseinander?“ „Ich.. Äh… sie….“ „Verschwinde, wir reden morgen. 8 Uhr in meinem Büro.“ Smith nickt unsicher, geht an Vic vorbei und verlässt die Wohnung.  
  
Lukas seufzt, als er sich das Bad betrachtet. Er tritt hinein und hebt die Handtücher auf, legt sie über den Badewannenrand und nimmt ein Parfümfläschchen vom Boden. „Sie müssen das nicht tun, Chief.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich dazu verpflichtet. Er…. er hat sich falsch verhalten und ich möchte respektvoller sein.“ „Das sind sie.“ Lukas sieht sie an. „Ich mach das später, danke Sir.“ „Okay. Lassen sie uns reden.“ Vic geht vor ins Wohnzimmer und Lukas folgt ihr. Sie setzt sich auf die Couch, das linke Bein angewinkelt, die Arme darum geschlungen. Lukas sieht sie fragend an. „Was ist passiert, Hughes?“ Fragt er leise. „Wir waren im Einsatz, er.“ Lukas seufzt. „Er hat nochmal so ne Andeutung gemacht und ich lehnte ab. Ich meinte seine Hand gespürt zu haben, aber als ich mich umdrehte war er weg, also dachte ich mir nichts dabei.“ Lukas wartet darauf, dass sie weitererzählt, er weiß, dass es manchmal mehr bringt einfach abzuwarten und nicht zu pushen. „Nach der Schicht bin ich heim, war grade zur Tür rein. Er hat geklopft, war schon hier oben als ich öffnete. Dann schob er mich in die Tür, ich war total überrumpelt.“ „Aber er hat sie nicht?“ Lukas weiß nicht wie er die Frage beenden soll. „Nein, ich hab es rechtzeitig geschafft ihn ins Bad zu lotsen und zuzuschließen.“ Lukas legt die Stirn kraus und nickt. „Okay.“ Sagt er lediglich. „Was passiert jetzt weiter?“ Fragt Vic und sieht Lukas unsicher an. „Es ist der Zweite Übergriff. Ich möchte ihn nicht so davonkommen lassen, aber ich brauche sie dazu.“ „Mich?“ „Ihre Aussage. Ja.“ „Aber.“ Lukas setzt sich zu ihr auf die Couch, lässt aber genug Abstand damit sie sich nicht eingehängt fühlt. Dann sieht er ihr in die Augen. „Hughes, ich zwinge sie nicht dazu, aber sie sind die einzige die mir helfen kann diesen Mistkerl aus dem SFD zu werfen. Ich bitte sie! Helfen sie mir dabei.“ „Ich kann nicht!“ Lukas seufzt. „Vor was haben sie Angst? Sie sind nicht diejenige die sich für ihren Körper schämt. Sie sind stark und kess. Sie haben im Club mit mir geflirtet, für mich getanzt. Es passt nicht zu ihnen dass sie einen Rückzieher machen.“ Vic schaut zu Boden, während Lukas sie genau betrachtet. Er sieht eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen. „Hey! Hughes. Was ist los?“ Lukas Stimme ist leise, schon fast gebrochen. „Er…. er hat Bilder und will sie im SFD verteilen, wenn ich rede, meine Karriere zerstören.“ Platzt es aus ihr raus. Lukas starrt Sie fassungslos an. „Wow. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“ Vic sieht ihn immer noch nicht an. „Hughes. Ich fürchte das übersteigt das SFD. Das sind Straftaten die sie melden müssen.“ „Ich kann nicht.“ „Sie können. Wenn sie es wünschen stehe ich Ihnen dabei zur Seite.“ „Bitte verstehen sie doch Chief. Ich kann nicht.“ Lukas nickt. „Ich verstehe. Bitte denke sie nochmals darüber nach. Ich bin bereit Ihnen zu helfen. Ein Wort.“ „Danke Chief.“ Lukas steht auf. „Ich werde mich morgen Früh mit ihm unterhalten. Wollen sie dabei sein?“ „Was? Nein. Auf keinen Fall!“ „Okay. Sie wissen dass ich ihn so nur verwarnen kann.“ „Ist mir bewusst.“ „Wollen sie jemanden anrufen? Dass sie nicht alleine sind.“ „Und denen was sagen?“ Lukas schweigt. Soweit hat er nicht gedacht. „Wenn ich noch was für sie tun kann.“ „Sie….“ Lukas sieht sie neugierig an. „Ja?“ „Ich….“ „Raus damit Hughes. Was brauchen sie? Was soll ich tun?“ „Ich könnte eine Umarmung vertragen.“ Gibt Vic leise zu. Lukas Gesicht erweicht sich. „Wenn sie das wünschen.“ Vic schaut immer noch zu Boden, aber sie nickt. Lukas tritt vor sie und greift ihre Hände, zieht sie in den Stand, schaut ihr in die Augen und dann nimmt er sie in den Arm. Er drückt sie fest an sich und endlich lässt sie los. Lukas spürt wie sich ihr Oberkörper unrythmisch hebt und denkt, wie sie lauwarmer und schnieft. Auch kann er wahrnehmen, dass sein Shirt nass wird. Hughes Victoria weint. Die Frau die ihn angeschrien hat, die ihn um den Verstand gebracht hat, ist so verletzlich und weint gegen seine Brust. „Shhhhhhh. Alles gut Hughes. Ich bin da. Beruhigen sie sich. Es wird schon wieder. Glauben sie mir. Wir kriegen das hin. Ich helfe ihnen.“ Lukas streicht ihr über den Rücken und langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder. Doch statt sich von ihm zu trennen drückt sich Vic ebenfalls an ihn. Lukas zieht seine Arme fester und sie stehen einige Minuten schweigend da, bis sich Lukas doch von ihr trennt. „Danke Sir.“ „Keine Ursache. Ich sagte ich bin für sie da.“ Er sieht sie liebevoll an. „Ich werde jetzt gehen.“ Lukas dreht sich um, um zu gehen.  
  
„Sir?“ „Ja?“ Lukas dreht sich zu ihr um. „Was wenn er zurück kommt?“ „Okay. Ich bleibe. Diese Nacht.“ „Danke.“ „Und was ist mit Morgen und übermorgen?“ Fragt Lukas. „Ich….“ „Hughes. Auf Dauer geht es nur, wenn sie sich dem stellen.“ Sie nickt. „Also gehen wir es an?“ Vic seufzt. „Ja, gehen wir es an.“ „Gut. Wir besprechen alles weitere morgen. Okay?“ „Okay.“ „Gut. Dann lassen sie uns noch ein wenig schlafen. Es bleiben uns eh nur noch wenige Stunden.“Vic gähnt zur Bestätigung. „Ich habe allerdings kein Gästezimmer.“ „Die Couch reicht.“ „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht recht, Sir.“ „Ich werde ihnen nicht ihr Bett wegnehmen.“ „Aber…..“ „Nichts aber. Wenn sie mir Bettzeug bringen, reicht mir das.“ „Okay.“ Vic geht ins Schlafzimmer und kommt mit Bettwäsche zurück. „Bitte.“ „Danke Hughes.“ „Ich danke ihnen Sir.“ „Ich mache das gerne.“ „Brauchen sie noch etwas?“ „Nein danke Hughes.“ „Dann Gute Nacht?“ „Gute Nacht.“ Vic lässt ihn zurück und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Obwohl der Tag aufwühlend war, schläft sie so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	13. Zwei Personen mehr....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am Ende wissen zwei weitere Personen etwas aus der anderen Lebensseite...

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Victoria früh auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist Lukas schon in der Küche, vollständig angezogen und mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „Ich war so frei ich hoffe es stört sie nicht.“ Sagt er, als er Vic hinter sich wahrnimmt. „Nein natürlich nicht, haben sie auf der Couch halbwegs gut schlafen können?“ Lukas dreht sich um und sieht Vic im Spagettiträgernachthemd vor sich stehen. Schnell schaut er auf seinen Kaffebecher. „Natürlich. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. So ich muss dann aber mal, muss ja noch nach Hause bevor ich in die Arbeit fahre. Ich treffe mich um acht mit Smith wenn sie gegen zehn vorbei kommen, könnten wir alles weitere besprechen.“ Victoria nickt. „Okay. Ich werde da sein.“ „Gut. Dann bis später.“ „Bis später.“ Vic sieht Lukas nach als diese ihre Wohnung verlässt. So viel zu einem ruhigen Morgen. Victoria duscht sich ausgiebig um das eklige Gefühl von gestern Abend los zu werden. Im Anschluss räumt sie das Bad auf, welches Lukas gestern schon begonnen hat zu säubern.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Lukas zu Hause, hat sich umgezogen und auf dem Weg in die Arbeit gefrühstückt, auch wenn dieses lediglich aus einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee bestand, den er an der Tankstelle mitgenommen hat. „Morgen Isabel.“ Stöhnt er als sie ihn grüßt. „Guten Morgen Chief. Batallionchief Smith war schon hier, er meint sie hätten einen Termin mit ihm vereinbart. Ich habe vorsorglich ihren 8:00 Uhr Termin gestrichen, Sir.“ „Danke Isabel. Er soll kommen. Ah und bevor ich es vergesse, um zehn wird Firefighter Hughes kommen, informieren Sie mich bitte sobald sie hier ist.“ „Und ihr Treffen mit dem Bürgermeister Sir?“ „Oh Verdammt das habe ich vergessen, bitte schieben Sie dieses auf den Nachmittag das hier hat Vorrang.“ „Natürlich Sir.“ Lukas betritt sein Büro und richtet sich ein. Er setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl, nach hinten angelehnt, seine Arme auf den Armlehnen. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten bis es an der Tür klopft und Isabel Smith ins Büro begleitet, sie sieht Lukas Mine und verlässt schnell Darm Raum. Lukas ignoriert Smith zuerst, welcher selbstbewusst auf ihn zu kommt. Doch dann wartet er doch unsicher bevor er Platz nimmt. Lukas deutet auf den Stuhl vor sich, ohne etwas zu sagen. Smith sieht man nun seine Unsicherheit deutlich an. „Ich… sie… ich weiß…“ Lukas unterbricht ihn. „Geben Sie mir ihr Smartphone.“ Smith sieht ihn verdutzt an, doch dann reicht er es ihm. „Entsperren.“ Sagt Lukas bevor er es entgegen nimmt. Zielsicher greift er auf den Ordner Bilder zu und nach wenigen Augenblicken hat er die von ihm gesuchten entdeckt, er verschiebt diese in den Ordner Papierkorb und leert ihn, so dass die Bilder komplett vom Smartphone gelöscht sind. Im Anschluss greift er auf die Cloud zu. „Geben sie ihr Passwort ein.“ Lukas reicht Smith das Telefon welcher den Fingerabdruck zum entsperren der Cloud abgibt. Lukas findet auch hier besagte Bilder, fünf Stück an der Zahl die kategorisch Vic zuerst in Pantie und Top, dann in Pantie und BH und zum Schluss nur mit dem Höschen zeigen. Auch diese löscht er fachgerecht „Sind die Bilder sonst noch irgendwo gespeichert?“ Fragt er scharf. „Auf dem Rechner.“ Antwortet Smith kleinlaut. „Auf dem SFD Rechner?“ Fragt Lukas entrüstet. Smith nickt lediglich. „Okay um die kümmern wir uns später. Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Es ist beschämend und gehört sich definitiv für keinen höherrangigen Beamten.“ Smith versucht ihn zu unterbrechen aber Lukas kommt ihn zuvor. „Was haben Sie sich eigentlich Verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht?“ „Sie hat mich gestern eingeladen.“ Versucht Smith sich zu rechtfertigen. „Das glauben sie doch selber nicht.“ „Ich weiß dass es gegen die SFD Vorschriften ist und ich hätte es nicht tunen sollen.“ „Gegen die SFD Vorschriften? Sie haben eindeutig Hughes Wünsche missachtet, sie war keinesfalls eine willige Teilnehmerin.“ „Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Sie war nicht dabei.“ Kontert Smith. „Gestern Abend nicht, nein, aber als sie sie an der Fortbildung festgehalten haben, das habe ich sehr wohl mitbekommen und dass sie das mehr wie nur unangenehm fand und anschließend aus dem Raum flüchtete.“ Smith sieht Lukas überrascht an. „Ich wusste nicht dass….“ Lukas winkt ab. „Hören Sie auf sich rauszureden. Wir wissen beide, dass sie ihre Position ausgenutzt und Hughes nicht nur belästigt sondern auch erpresst haben. Sie sind mit sofortiger Wirkung unbezahlt suspendiert, ich werde zwar ihren Fall der Personalabteilung vorstellen, aber sind Sie sich sicher dass ihre Kündigung in den nächsten Tagen per Post bei Ihnen eingehen wird.“ Smith schnappt nach Luft. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Aber Lukas winkt ab. „Wir werden jetzt zusammen in Ihr Büro gehen, sie werden ihre privaten Sachen nehmen und dann wird sie der Sicherheitsdienst nach draußen begleiten. Ich ich sage es Ihnen jetzt einmal wenn Hughes sie anzeigen möchte, werde ich sie dabei unterstützen. Und zu Ihrer weiteren Information, sie brauchen nicht bei ihrer Wohnung auftauchen. Hughes wird in nächster Zeit dort nicht unterkommen.“ Damit steht Lukas auf und sieht Smith erwartungsvoll an, dieser erhebt sich ebenfalls, greift nach seinem Smartphone und folgt Lukas in sein eigenes Büro. Er nimmt seine privaten Gegenstände und wie vorhergesagt steht ein Beamter des Sicherheitsdienstes schon bereit um ihn nach draußen zu begleiten. Lukas atmet durch den ersten Teil hat er geschafft, bleiben noch zwei.  
  
Er geht zurück in sein Büro und lässt sich von Isabel einen großen Kaffee bringen, dann ist es auch schon fast zehn. Schnell lässt er Smith Account von der IT Abteilung noch sperren und die Beweise sichern und dann ist es auch schon soweit, Isabel bringt Victoria in sein Büro.   
Die Begrüßung ist etwas umständlich und zaghaft „Hi Chief.“ Sagt Victoria leise. „Hallo.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Wie Sie wissen habe ich bereits mit Smith gesprochen. Er hat von mir eine Suspendierung erhalten, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass die Personalabteilung ihn auf meine Empfehlung entlassen wird.“ Vic sieht Lukas zuerst überrascht an, dann verändert sich ihr Blick und sie scheint dankbar. „Jetzt müssen wir uns mit den Straf- und Zivilrechtlichem auseinandersetzen.“ Beginnt Lukas. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das wirklich möchte.“ Erklärt Vic unsicher. „Hughes, wie schon gesagt: ich stehen ihnen bei, ich helfe Ihnen. Sie wissen dass er ohne Kontaktverbot früher oder später bei ihnen zu Hause auftauchen wird und dieses können Sie nur erwirken wenn der Vorfall aktenkundig ist.“ Vic seufzt. „Okay.“ „Die Bilder waren aus dem Club. Gibt es möglicherweise Zeugen, Videoaufnahmen, dass er es selbst gemacht hat?“ „Video nicht. Schon alleine wegen der Privatsphäre der Gäste. Aber Parker könnte etwas mitbekommen haben. Er hat immer ein Auge auf uns Mädchen und er ist eigentlich jeden Abend dort.“ „Okay. Wie kommen wir an ihn heran?“ „Ich habe seine Nummer.“ „Das macht es einfacher.“ Vic entsperrt ihr Handy und ruft Parker an. „Hi Phoenix, wie geht es dir? Ich habe seit dem Brand nichts mehr von dir gehört. Kommst du wieder wenn alles renoviert ist? Wir vermissen dich.“ „Äh, hi Parker. Du stehst auf laut. Mein Chef ist anwesend….“ Sagt Vic peinlich berührt. „Oh. Was? Scheiße Sry.“ „Schon Gut. Er Weiß dass ich bei euch bin, alles okay. Du ich melde mich wegen einer eher unschönen Sache.“ Vic erklärt ihm was die letzten Tage passiert ist. „Und wie kann ich helfen?“ „Sie könnten sich ein Bild anschauen und gegebenenfalls bei der Polizei aussagen, dass dieser Mann da war und Bilder gemacht hat.“ Mischt sich Lukas ein. „Ich will es gerne versuchen.“ „Gut. Wir machen uns auf den Weg zur Polizeiwache, treffen wir uns dort?“ Fragt Lukas. „Klar. Bis gleich.“ Dann legt er auf. Lukas erhebt sich und zieht seine Jacke. Vic starrt ihn an. „Ist noch etwas?“ Fragt er überrascht. „Nein. Schon gut.“ „Hughes. Was ist es?“ Fragt er lammfromm. „Ich habe einfach Schiss. Was mach ich nach der Anzeige? Ich kann nicht heim. Sie sind hier.“ „Wir finden eine Lösung. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen.“ Sie nickt und steht ebenfalls auf. „Haben sie überhaupt Zeit mich zu begleiten?“ „Lassen sie das meine Sorge sein.“ Sagt er warmherzig.  
Zusammen fahren sie nach unten und Lukas geht zu seinem Truck. „Fahren sie selbst, oder?“ Vic sieht unsicher zwischen den Fahrzeugen hin und her. „Na kommen sie schon. Wir holen ihr Auto später.“ Lukas lächelt ihr zu und Vic folgt ihm. Die Fahrt verläuft schweigend, Lukas bemerkt das Victoria mit den Beinen zittert, sie scheint nervös. Lukas greift nach ihrer Hand, die auf ihrem Bein ruht. Er drückt sie vorsichtig um ihr Unterstützung zuzusichern. „Danke Sir. Für alles.“ Sagt sie leise. „Immer.“ Antwortet Lukas schlicht und lässt ihre Hand los.  
  
Vor der Wache treffen sie auf Parker, der schon wartet. Er begrüßt Vic und starrt dann Lukas an. Ein kurzes Grinsen huscht über Parkers Gesicht, als er Lukas erkennt und seine Position an der Jacke abließt. „Ich verlassen mich auf ihre Verschwiegenheit.“ Sagt er lediglich. „Selbstverständlich. Also arbeitest du auch für das SFD!“ Stellt Parker fest und schaut Vic an. „Ich bin Firefighter, ja.“ „Cool!“ Parker sieht sie überrascht an. Lukas hält ihm sein entsperrtes Handy entgegen. „Der? Ja den kenn ich. Der ist ständig im Club und ich habe ihn von Samuel mal rauswerfen lassen, weil er Bilder gemacht hat. Erinnerst du dich an den Tumult um die Champagnerflasche, wo der Korken den Kronleuchter zertrümmert hat?“ Fragt er Vic. „Ja?“ „Das war an dem Abend. Muss so 8/9 Wochen her sein, schätze ich.“ „Würden sie das aussagen?“ „Natürlich.“ „Danke, Parker.“ „Für dich immer Phoenix.“ Vic lächelt kurz. „Kommt lasst uns reingehen.“ Unterbricht Lukas die beiden.   
Sie betreten das Departement und erklären ihr Anliegen. Parker wird von einem jungen Detektiv befragt, während Vic und Lukas zusammen von Ryan Tanner in einen Raum gebracht werden. „Okay. Um was geht es?“ Lukas sieht zu Vic und nickt ihr zu, doch Vic schweigt. „Soll ich?“ Fragt Lukas vorsichtig und mit Victorias Zustimmung beginnt Lukas. „Miss Hughes arbeitet nebenbei in einem Club.“ Ryan sieht überrascht zu Vic. „Es ist alles legal und angemeldet.“ Sagt sie schnell. „Ich glaube das wäre das geringste Problem.“ Wirft Lukas ein. „Wohlwar.“ Raunt Vic. „Also?“ Fragt Ryan nach. „Ich tanze ab und zu. Nicht mehr.“ Ryan nickt. „Deswegen wirst du aber nicht hier sein!“ „Nein.“ Vic sieht zu Lukas, er drückt ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und Vic beginnt zu erzählen. Sie erzählt Ryan alles und als sie endet, erzählt Lukas seine Sichtweise. „Okay. Also haben wir Nötigung, Erpressung, Zerstörung des Eigentums, Bildaufnahmen des höchstpersönlichen Bereichs ohne Genehmigung und Stalking. Da kommt einiges zusammen. Ich schicke einen Officer in der Zentrale vorbei um den PC zu beschlagnahmen. Der Rest läuft dann automatisch weiter. Ich werde euch dann informieren, wenn es was neues gibt.“ „Danke.“ „Ah Ryan, Andy weiß nichts davon…..“ „Nur Andy?“ „Keiner von 19.“ Ryan sieht Vic und dann Lukas an. Er deutet mit den Fingern hin und her. „Und das hier?“ Fragt er überrascht. Lukas seufzt. „Ich war Gast eines JGA….“ „Oh. OH!“ Macht Ryan und reißt die Augen auf. „Keine große Sache.“ Versucht Vic es herunterzuspielen, doch Ryan hat sie schon längst durchschaut. „Ich werde nichts sagen. Aber du solltest mit 19 ehrlich sein,du wirst ihre Unterstützung brauchen.“ „Ich werde es ihnen sagen, aber nicht jetzt.“ Sagt Vic. „Gut. Zivilrechtlich gibt es noch das Näherungsverbot und Entschädigungen. Aber das macht ihr am besten über einen Anwalt.“ „Danke Ryan.“ „Nichts zu Danken.“ Sie verabschieden sich und die beiden verlassen das Departement. Davor wartet Parker und begrüßt die beiden herzlich. „Na? Alles geklappt?“ „Ja, alles gut. Danke Parker.“ „Was machen wir nun wegen meiner Wohnung?“ Fragt Vic unsicher. Die beiden Männer sehen sich an. „Ich muss wieder ins Büro.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Du kannst mit zu mir, wenn du willst.“ Bietet Parker an. Lukas sieht zu Vic. „Schon gut. Ich vertraue Parker.“ „Er kennt nicht mal deinen richtigen Namen!“ Fällt Lukas ihr ins Wort. „Weil ich beide Leben trennen wollte, nun ist es eh egal. Victoria.“ Stellt sie sich Parker vor. „Immer noch Parker.“ Vic lächelt. „Ich weiß.“ „Ich rufe sie dann später an, wenn ich etwas Luft habe.“ Sagt Lukas und sieht Vic durchdringend an. „Danke Sir.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Er lächelt ihr zu und verabschiedet sich von den beiden.


	14. Parker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic wird schockiert,  
> Ihr Team verwirrt,  
> Lukas besorgt,  
> Sully ruhig.

Vic steht früh auf, macht sich fertig und fährt zur Wache.   
Es ist kurz nach Schichtbeginn geht ein Großalarm ein und das Team fährt zu besagtem Häuserkomplex. Sie kommen an und Vic erstarrt. Sie war so in Ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hat wo sie hingefahren sind. Das Haus steht vollkommen in Flammen. Orange/Rote Spitzen tanzen aus den kaputten Fenstern. Schwarzer Rauch hängt über dem Komplex. „Parker.“ Schreit Vic fassungslos und rennt los. „Vic!“ Ruft Andy und sieht der Freundin nach, die ohne Schutzausrüstung Richtung Haus rennt. „Hughes!“ Captain Sullivan schreit ihr nach, nachdem er versucht hat sie abzufangen und Vic es geschafft hat sich an ihm vorbei zu schlängeln. Ripley sieht zu der ankommenden Station und verarbeitet die Situation sofort. Mit drei großen Schritten sprintet er in Vics Laufweg und schafft es sie mit seinem Schwung von den Füßen zu reisen. Er zieht sie fest an sich, bevor beide zu Boden stürzen. Lukas löst sich von ihr und hilft Vic beim Aufstehen. „Parker.“ Stammelt Vic. Lukas reist die Augen auf. „Er war zu Hause?“ Vic nickt, Tränen rinnen ihr die Wange hinunter. „Ist er raus?“ „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich lasse das sofort prüfen.“ Lukas funkt einen Captain an und wartet auf Antwort. Er beobachtet Vic, die nervös auf und ab geht. Lukas hat absichtlich den Funk leise gedreht, damit Vic nicht zuhören kann. Er bekommt die Antwort, er beobachtet Vic, die an ihren Nägeln kaut und zum Haus starrt. Lukas geht zu ihr und schon auf dem Weg zu ihr, schlägt sie die Hände vors Gesicht. Lukas hat einfach kein gutes Pokerface bei solchen Dingen. „Nein!“ Schreit Vic. „Es tut mir so Leid, Hughes. Sie haben ihn gerade gefunden. Sie konnten Parker leider nicht mehr helfen.“ Vic bricht in Tränen aus und sackt in sich zusammen. Lukas fängt sie auf und drückt sie fest an sich. Er spürt wie Vic gegen seine Brust schlägt um ihre Energie loszuwerden. Er hält sie einfach noch fester an sich gedrückt. Erst als Sullivan kommt und Lukas Part übernimmt, kümmert dieser sich wiederwillig um die Szene. Immer wieder schaut er zu Sully und Hughes, die mittlerweile an die Seite gegangen sind. Sullivan hat ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske besorgt, damit sie sich auf ihre Atmung konzentriert. Sully nickt Lukas zu um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er alles im Griff hat, doch Lukas tut sich schwer sich abzuwenden. Er seufzt und widmet sich dann wieder der Szene.  
  
„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Parker?“ Fragt Andy durch die Maske an Maya gerichtet, während sie von außen löschen. „Keine Ahnung. Scheinbar derjenige, den Vic als getroffen hat, wenn wir frei hatten und sie nichts mit uns machen wollte.“ Antwortet Maya. „Wahrscheinlich.“ Stimmt Andy zu. „Hat sie euch nichts erzählt?“ Ruft Travis. „Nein, Dir etwa?“ „Nein.“ Antwortet er. Dean und Jack sehen sich überrascht an. Nach einigen Stunden haben sie den Brand unter Kontrolle und weitere 2 Stunden später ist er gelöscht.  
  
Vic sitzt immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Mauer an der Seite. Sullivan ist bei ihr und starrt auf den Boden. Vic starrt auf den Häuserkomplex. Lukas kommt auf die beiden zu. Sein Blick ist traurig und mitfühlend.   
Er nickt Sullivan zu, der den beiden Privatsphäre gibt. Die Männer tauschen sich kurz aus, bevor Lukas zu Vic geht. „Sie hat viel geweint und hyperventiliert. Seit ca einer Stunde ist sie ruhig. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass sie wirklich ruhig ist.“ „Du glaubst?!“ Sully zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie spricht nicht mit mir. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück.“ Er klopft Lukas auf die Schulter und geht.  
  
„Hughes.“ Seufzt Lukas und sieht sie schmerzerfüllt an, doch Vic ignoriert ihn. „Victoria?!“ Er legt seine Hand auf ihre, wie er es schon öfter getan hat. Vic schaut ihn überrascht an, scheinbar hat sie ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Hughes.“ Sagt er ehrlich. Sie nickt stumm. „Sie sollten nicht, ich würde sie gerne beurlauben. Nehmen sie sich Zeit.“ Vic nickt und Lukas lässt die Luft ab. „Wenn sie nicht zu sich wollen. Ich bin zu Hause. Sie können jederzeit kommen.“ „Danke.“ Lukas steht auf. „Sir?“ „Ja?“ „Was ist jetzt mit der anderen Sache? Parker war meine Stütze.“ Lukas versteht sofort was sie meint. „Er hat die Aussage getätigt und unterschrieben. Das zählt. Aber natürlich ist ein persönliches Erscheinen vor Gericht besser. Aber keine Angst. Wir haben den PC und sie haben mich.“ Vic nickt und Lukas geht.  
  
„Über was die geredet haben?“ Fragt Ben an Travis gerichtet. „Wahrscheinlich über diesen Parker, wobei mich interessieren würde ob Ripley nur sein Beileid ausgesprochen hat. Ich finde er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Findest du nicht?“ „Hmmmm.“ Macht Jack und stellt sich neben die beiden um Vic und Lukas zu sehen. „Schon irgendwie. Aber ich meine Ripley ist so zu Angehörigen und Vic ist gerade nicht sein Firefighter.“ Ergänzt Dean. „Ich wüsste immer noch gerne was Vic mit diesem Parker hatte.“ Sagt Andy. „Sie wird es uns schon noch sagen.“ Meint Maya und rollt den Schlauch auf.  
  
„Ich habe sie heimgeschickt. Falls sie das nicht will, lass sie auf der Wache und bitte nicht alleine.“ Sagt Lukas zu Sully. „Mach ich. Danke Luke.“ „Kein Problem. Sag Bescheid wenn du oder sie etwas brauchst.“ „Mach ich.“ Die beiden geben sich die Hand und Lukas geht zu seinem Auto. Ein letzter Blick zu Hughes, dann steigt er ein und fährt nach Hause.


	15. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic kommt auf der Station an. Doch wird sie bleiben?

Vic fährt mit ihrem Team zurück zur Wache. Auf dem gesamten Weg starrt sie schweigend aus dem Fenster, nur das Glitzern in ihren Augen verrät ihren Gemütszustand.   
Kaum halten die Fahrzeuge in der Halle springt Vic heraus, schnappt sich ihre Einsatzkleidung und bringt sie in ihren Spind. Dann geht sie nach oben sich umziehen, die Mädeln und Travis folgen ihr, nachdem sich das Team perplex in der Halle angesehen hat. „Hey Vic.“ Beginnt Andy und sieht ihre Freundin mitleidig an. „Gib mir das nicht, Andy.“ Faucht Vic. „Dann sprich mit uns. Wer war Parker? Woher kennt ihr euch?“ Fragt sie nach. „Es geht euch nichts an.“ Kontert Vic, schnappt sich ihre Tasche und rennt die Treppe nach unten, raus aus der Station. Ihr Team sieht ihr irritiert und verwundert nach. Wann hat das angefangen, dass Vic ihnen nichts mehr erzählt? Vertraut sie ihnen nicht? Wenn ja, warum nicht?  
  
Victoria fährt eine Zeit lang durch die Gegend. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, fällt ihr auf, dass sie nicht bedacht hat wo sie nun hinsoll. Zu sich kann sie nicht wegen Smith. Parkers Wohnung ist ausgebrannt, der Club wird gerade renoviert und 19 hat sie gerade kopflos und überstürzt verlassen. Sie überlegt, ob sie einfach im Auto schlafen soll. Verwirft es aber schnell mit einem Blick auf das Thermometer. Es bleibt ihr nur eine einzige Möglichkeit und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, scheint es die angenehmste zu sein. Also wendet sie ihr Fahrzeug und steuert auf ihr Ziel zu.  
  
Nach dem dritten Klingeln öffnet sich die Tür. „Hughes!“ Sagt Lukas überrascht. „Kommen sie rein.“ Er macht ihr die Tür frei und Vic betritt die Wohnung. „Wasser? Tee?“ Fragt er während er die Tür schließt. „Tee bitte.“ Er nickt und geht voran in die Küche. Er stellt den Wasserkocher an und zeigt ihr die Schatulle mit verschiedenen Sorten. Vic sucht sich einen aus, während Lukas zwei Becher mit kochendem Wasser füllt. Schnell sind die Beutel darin versenkt und sie setzen sich an den Tresen. „Es tut mir wirklich so Leid für sie Hughes.“ Beginnt Lukas. „Danke.“ „Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, aber sie werden irgendwann nach vorne sehen können.“ Vic starrt ihn an. „Ich weiß wie sie sich fühlen, ein Verlust ist immer schmerzhaft.“ „Woher wollen sie wissen wie ich mich fühle? Sie kennen mich ja gar nicht.“ Schießt Vic. „Oh, ich kenne sie genug.“ Sagt Lukas leichtfertig. „Ach Ja? Da bin ich ja gespannt.“ Sagt sie sarkastisch. Lukas seufzt. „Sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Firefighter, in ihrem Beruf macht ihnen so schnell keiner was vor und das wissen sie auch. Dieses Wissen strahlen sie aus. Sie sind selbstsicher bei dem was sie tun. Sie haben entweder keine Familie oder keinen Kontakt zu ihnen, sonst wären sie mit ihrer Verletzung bei ihnen gewesen. Scheinbar haben sie 19, obwohl sie es Parker, Ryan und mir versprochen haben, noch nichts vom Club oder Smith gesagt, sonst wären sie jetzt nicht hier. Nach außen geben sie sich hart, mutig, taff und unbeugsam, was sie auch sind und doch haben Sie schon zweimal vor mir geweint. Ab und zu reden sie bevor sie nachdenken, was in den meisten Fällen süß ist, aber manchmal bringt sie das ganz schön in Bredouille. Solange sie sich sicher sind und die Kontrolle haben, haben sie kein Problem damit ihre Meinung zu sagen, für sich und andere einzustehen oder zu schreien. Sobald sie aber die Kontrolle verlieren, werden sie kleinlaut. Also sind sie entweder ein Schisser, was nicht zu ihrem Charakter oder ihrem Beruf passt oder höchstintelligent. Sie sind berechnend, kennen ihre Grenzen ganz genau und verlassen sich auf ihr Bauchgefühl, das im Übrigen ausgezeichnet ist. Auch haben sie keine Scham sich zu zeigen aber auch hier wollen sie die Kontrolle behalten. Also sind sie ein Kontrollfreak, der sich schwer tut sich fallen zu lassen und zu vertrauen. Außerdem haben sie mit mir geflirtet, aber nur im Club. Sie könnten ein Spiel gespielt haben oder sich ernsthaft interessieren. Was von der Tatsache gestützt wird, dass sie sich gerade zum zweiten Mal freiwillig in meiner Wohnung befinden. Das letzte Mal übrigens weniger bekleidet als sie es hätten sein sollen, wenn man bedenkt dass ich ihr Chef bin.“ Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an. Sie hat nicht mal zwei Tage mit dem Mann verbracht und er kennt sie besser als 19 zusammen. „Und liege ich so falsch?“ Fragt Lukas und trinkt an seinem Tee. „Sagen sie es mir, sie kennen mich doch ach so gut.“ Pampt Vic. „Sie müssen jetzt nicht pampig werden Hughes, nur weil ihnen nicht passt, dass ich sie durchschaut habe.“ „Durchschaut? Bin ich ein Schwerverbrecher? Eine Schwarze Witwe oder was?“ „Was? Nein. Ich wollte nicht.“ „Ich will auch nicht! Wissen sie was? Sie können mich mal. Ich brauche sie nicht und ihre Hilfe auch nicht.“ Fällt sie ihm ins Wort, schnappt ihre Tasche und verlässt eilig die Wohnung. Na toll, das ist ja klasse gelaufen! Lukas seufzt und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Er weiß doch, dass sie gerade unter Schock steht und emotional reagiert. Warum hat er das gesagt?


	16. Hot Hot Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo ist Victoria?  
> Geht es ihr gut?
> 
> Sagt sie es endlich 19?

Als Victoria nach fast 30 Minuten immer noch nicht zurück ist, beginnt Lukas sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Er versucht sie anzurufen, doch ohne Ergebnis. Er legt einen Schlüssel unter die Fußmatte und schickt ihr einen Text mit den Infos wo der Schlüssel liegt und dass sie sich bitte melden soll. Dann nimmt Lukas seine eigenen Sachen und verlässt die Wohnung. Schnell ist er am Truck angekommen und fährt los. Zuerst fährt er zu ihrer Wohnung. Das Licht ist aus, auf klingeln reagiert niemand. Also weiter. Als Nächstes fährt er zum Club. Alles ist abgesperrt und verbarrikadiert. Im Anschluss versucht er sein Glück bei der Brandruine von heute. Doch auch hier ist sie nirgends zu sehen. Frustriert fährt Lukas zum letzten Ort, der im einfällt. 19\.   
  
Auf dem Parkplatz sieht er kein bekanntes Auto. Er parkt und betritt die Wache. Er ist still, für 19 eigentlich zu still. Lukas sieht im Captainsbüro Sullivan sitzen. Also klopft er und tritt ein. „Luke, was kann ich für dich tun?“ „Ist Hughes zufällig da?“ Fragt Lukas unverblümt heraus. „Sie ist vor ca einer Stunde gegangen. Seitdem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“ „Verstehe.“ „Warum? Was ist los?“ Fragt Sully, dessen Neugier geweckt ist. Er sitzt aufrecht im Stuhl und sieht Lukas erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe sie vorhin getroffen und irgendwie wurden Sachen gesagt und sie ist gegangen. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen wegen allem. Ich weiß, dass sie zur Zeit unter Stress steht und ja.“ „Sie wird wahrscheinlich nach Hause sein.“ „Nein da ist sie nicht. Ich hatte es gehofft, aber wie zu erwarten war sie nicht da.“ Sully sieht ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das? Wie zu erwarten? Und warum weißt du überhaupt wo sie wohnt?“ „Lange Geschichte und ich bin nicht autorisiert sie dir zu erzählen.“ „DU nicht autorisiert? Willst du mich verarschen?“ Lukas schmunzelt. „Ich wünschte es wäre so.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Oh nein, sag mir nicht dass ihr.“ „Was? Nein! Oh mein Gott Sully. Für wie doof hältst du mich?“ „Wollte nur sicher gehen.“ „Also hier ist sie nicht?“ „Ich wüsste es nicht, aber wir können gerne das Team fragen.“ Lukas nickt und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg nach oben. Zu ihrer Überraschung finden Sie niemanden im Barney. Auch der Aufenthaltsraum und der Trainingsbereich ist leergefegt. „Kojen?“ Fragt Lukas irritiert. „Normalerweise nicht, aber lass es uns checken.“ Sie betreten den Privatbereich, hier treffen sie auf Ben, Jack und Dean. „Was treibt ihr hier?“ Fragt Sully irritiert, da die Jungs schweigend an den Schränken lehnen und die Chefs ansehen. „Also?“ Fragt Lukas nach. „Pause.“ Antwortet Jack knapp. Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Habt ihr in der letzten Stunde Hughes gesehen?“ Die Gruppe sieht sich unsicher an. „Warum?“ Fragt Dean. „Ist sie hier?“ Fordert Lukas. „Ich weiß nicht ob sie irgendwo hier ist. Die Station ist groß, hat mehrere Ein- und Ausgänge. Möglich dass sie hier ist.“ Sagt Ben. „Genauso möglich ist, dass sie nicht hier ist.“ Ergänzt Jack. „Jungs kommt. Es war lustig. Ist sie hier oder nicht?“ Fragt Lukas genervt. Die drei Zucken nur mit den Schultern und verlassen die Umkleide. „Was war das bitte?“ Fragt Sullivan verwundert. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie hier ist.“ Seufzt Lukas. Er tritt an die erste Koje klopft und öffnet einen Spalt die Tür. Leer. Auch die nächsten drei sind leer. In der fünften findet er Bishop, die ein Buch liest und ihm sagt sie wisse nichts. Koje sechs und sieben sind leer und in der achten findet er einen Autoschlüssel. „Benutzt ihr die Koje?“ Fragt er Sully und kommt mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand heraus. „Eigentlich nicht. Es sind ja nur siebe plus ich und ich bleibe unten.“ „Seltsam.“ Lukas dreht den Schlüssel in der Hand. Er gehört definitiv nicht Vic. „Ruf bitte das Team zusammen. Am besten in der Fahrzeughalle.“ Sagt Lukas und steckt den Schlüssel ein. „19! Antreten!“ Schreit Sullivan durch die Wache und begibt sich auf den Weg, doch Lukas hält ihn am Arm zurück. „Gib ihnen kurz. Ich will das Herrera und Montgomery aus ihrem Versteck kommen können, ohne dass sie sich Sorgen machen müssen.“ „Warum sollten sie sich verstecken?“ „Nicht sie sich. Hughes.“ Sagt Lukas und sieht auf seine Uhr. „Das war genug Zeit.“ Langsam machen sie sich auf den Weg durch den Eingangsbereich in die Fahrzeughalle.  
  
Alle stehen in Reih und Glied da. Auch Andy und Travis. Lukas nickt, also hatte er Recht. „Chief Ripley will etwas von ihnen.“ Sagt Sullivan und tritt zurück. Lukas stellt sich Jack gegenüber, der der erste in der Reihe ist. Er mustert ihn genau, doch Jack hat ein gutes Pokerface. „Manche von ihnen wissen schon, warum ich hier bin.“ Er geht weiter zu Dean, bleibt stehen, betrachtet den stattlichen Mann. Er sieht eine Schweißperle auf seiner Stirn. Oh ja er hat Recht, Hughes ist definitiv hier und das Team wird sich verraten, Lukas geht eine Person weiter und steht Maya gegenüber. „Für die anderen. Ich wollte mich nach Hughes erkundigen.“ Bishop starrt durch ihn durch, um sich nicht zu verraten. Lukas steht nun Ben gegenüber. Dieser versucht charmant zu lächeln. „Wie sie alle wissen geht es ihr nicht besonders.“ Die nächste ist Andy, sie sieht Ripley an und kaut auf ihrer Lippe. „Sie müssen wissen, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint.“ Lukas geht zu Travis, der als letztes in der Reihe steht. „Sie ist nicht so sicher wie sie meinen.“ Sagt Lukas und sieht Travis an. Da war es ein Augenzucken hinter ihn, natürlich der Motor! Auf dem Dach im Schlauchlager ist es bequem und nicht sofort für jedermann sichtbar. Drei Leute haben gut Platz und sie haben drei Fluchtwege, falls sie auffliegen sollten. Lukas lächelt. „Wissen sie.“ Er beendet sein abgehen der Reihe und stellt sich leger neben Sullivan. „Jeder macht Fehler. Sagt was, was er nicht so meint, tut was, was sie nicht an die große Glocke hängen will. Aber wichtig ist nur, dass wir uns aufeinander verlassen können und uns vertrauen. Uns gegenseitig beschützen und uns verzeihen.“ Lukas winkt dem Team dass sie gehen können. „Ach Montgomery?“ „Ja, Sir?“ „Wenn sie ihnen alles erzählt hat, wäre es schön wenn sie sich kurz meldet.“ Sagt Lukas zum Motor schauend, dreht sich um und geht in Sullivans Büro. Das Team starrt sich entsetzt an. Wie hat er das herausgefunden? Sullivan schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und folgt Lukas.  
  
„Woher wusstest du es?“ Fragt Sully, als er Lukas entspannt in seinem Büro sitzen sieht. „Bis auf den Weichenraum und die Fahrzeughalle hatten wir alles durch und das komplette Team war sichtlich nervös. Montgomery hat zum Motor geschaut.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Und was ist nun mit Hughes?“ „Sully. Ich kann dir dazu nichts sagen. Mir macht eher der Schlüssel sorgen.“ Lukas nimmt den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtet ihn. „Warum?“ Fragt Sullivan nebensächlich. „Wenn ihr die Koje nicht nutzt, wer dann? Wer hat dann Zugang zur Station? Seit wann? Zu welchem Zweck?“ „Verstehe.“ Es klopft und beide schauen zur Tür. Maya öffnet und betritt das Büro. „Bishop.“ Grüßt Lukas. „Sie ist oben in ihrer Koje und wartet auf sie.“ „Verstehe. Hat sie mit ihnen gesprochen?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie will auf sie warten, Sir.“ „Gut. Ich komme.“ Die beiden Männer stehen auf und folgen Maya zur Koje.   
  
Das ganze Team ist schon versammelt. Vic sitzt im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett. Maya geht zu Andy ans Fenster, Ben sitzt verkehrt herum auf ihrem Stuhl. Travis steht zwischen den dreien am Tisch. Dean und Jack stehen Vic gegenüber, also setzt sich Lukas zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Natürlich mit genügend Abstand. Sullivan lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. „Ich….“ Vic sieht zu Lukas der ihr aufmunternd zunickt. „Ich habe viele Fortbildungen belegt.“ „Wissen wir.“ Sagt Andy und erntet einen Blick von Lukas, der alle daran hindert irgendetwas zu sagen und Vic zu unterbrechen. „Mir hat dafür mein Gehalt nicht gereicht, also hab ich….. Ich hab in einem Club getanzt.“ Andy reißt die Augen auf. Dean und Jack fällt der Mund herunter. Sullivans Augenbrauen erreichen seine Stirn. „Es war eigentlich nur Tuchakrobatik, aber meine Outfits waren der Lokation angepasst, also…..“ Jetzt staunt auch Travis nicht schlecht. Ben schließt die Augen. „Ihr kennt mich. Mir ist nicht peinlich wie ich angezogen war, bzw. was ich nicht anhatte.“ Sullivan wird knallrot. Er beginnt scheinbar Lücken zu füllen. „Vor ca 2 Monaten war Ex-Batallionchief Smith da. Er hat mich erkannt und Bilder von mir gemacht. Parker, unser Barkeeper, hat ihn rauswerfen lassen, aber als ich zum erste Hilfe Training bin hat er begonnen mir nachzustellen. Zuerst war es eine Berührung an der Hand, ein Spruch, dann folgte er mir nach Hause. Chief Ripley und Parker haben mich unterstützt es zu melden und die Kanäle zu durchlaufen, was eigentlich erst gestern war.“ „Soll das heißen dass du Monate getanzt hast ohne dass wir es wussten? Das du belästigt wurdest und uns nichts gesagt hast?“ Platzt Andy hervor. „Warum bist du zu Ripley?“ Mischt sich Maya ein. „Er hat eine Szene beobachtet und mich darauf angesprochen.“ „Und dir war es nicht unangenehm, ihm von den Bildern und dem Tanzen zu erzählen. So wie uns?!“ Fragt Travis. Vic sieht unsicher zu Lukas, dann zu Boden. „Er war auch dort!“ Platzt Andy heraus und starrt Lukas entsetzt an. „Mein Schwager feierte Jungesellenabschied.“ Sagt Lukas ohne aufzuschauen. Die Röte im Gesicht. „Er hat dich auch so gesehen!“ Knurrt Jack. „Ich war nicht nackt oder so!“ Ruft Vic schnell dazwischen. „Das eigentliche Thema ist, dass wir nicht wissen wie Smith weiter vorgeht. Das wir nicht wissen, ob er irgendwas plant.“ Sagt Lukas um das Thema umzulenken. „Verstehe, also geht es um Vics Sicherheit. Bei uns ist sie sicher.“ Sagt Dean. „Ich weiß. Aber damit sie sie schützen können, müssen sie die Wahrheit kennen.“ Erklärt Lukas und sieht zu Vic, die ihn dankbar anlächelt. „Gut. Ich werde dann mal wieder. Passen sie auf dich auf Hughes. 19.“  
  
Lukas drückt ihr kurz die Hand und verlässt mit Sullivan den Raum. „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch.“ „Robert, lass es. Egal was es ist.“ „Der Lab.“ Sully mustert seinen Freund und staunt nicht schlecht über die Reaktion seines Freundes. „Es war Hughes?“ Fragt er überflüssig nach. Lukas sieht ihn strafend an. Dann verabschiedet sich Lukas und geht.  
  
„Wie nackt warst du bitte?“ Fragt Travis unwirklich. „Ist das wichtig Travis?“ Kontert Vic. „Für mich schon, Ja!“ Sie seufzt. „Ich war noch bedeckt. Reicht das als Antwort?“ Sagt Vic gereizt. „Denke schon.“ Sagt Travis leise. „Du hast gesagt Smith wäre bei dir gewesen. Wie bist du ihn losgeworden?“ „Ripley hat ihn rausgeworfen.“ „Der Chief war bei dir?“ „Nein, Ja. Also ich habe Smith ins Bad gesperrt und ihn angerufen. Er ist dann gekommen und hat ihn rausgeworfen.“ „Und du hattest keine Angst, dass er zurück kommt?“ Fragt Andy überrascht. Vic beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Ripley ist vielleicht über Nacht geblieben?“ Ihr Team reagiert entsetzt. „Er war auf der Couch! Es ist nichts passiert.“ „Warum bist du nicht zu einem von uns oder hast angerufen?“ „Um was zu sagen?“ Antwortet Vic mit der Gegenfrage. „Okay. Ich glaube dass reicht für heute.“ Sagt Ben und steht auf. „Bleibst du hier?“ Fragt Andy. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich muss noch was klären.“ „Sollen wir dich nach der Schicht holen? Ich meine es ist zwar nicht mehr lange.“ „Gerne. Ich weiß eh nicht wo mein Schlüssel hin ist. Ich schick euch die Adresse.“ Vic wird von allen kurz umarmt und packt dann ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Wenig später klingelt sie an Lukas Tür, bevor sie sich mit dem Schlüssel öffnet. „Kommen sie rein, Hughes.“ Ruft er und kommt aus der Küche. Die Krawatte und die Abzeichen hat er abgelegt. Das Hemd ist etwas aufgeknöpft und ein Geschirrhandtuch liegt über seiner Schulter. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, Sir. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen.“ Sagt sie und schaut auf ihre Hände. „Schon Gut. Ich weiß wie es ist jemand zu verlieren. Man denkt nicht immer klar. Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich hätte sensibler sein sollen.“ Sie lächelt kurz und geht dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaut aus dem Fenster und betrachtet die dunkle Stadt. Lukas steht leicht versetzt hinter ihr und sieht eine Träne über ihre Haut laufen. Er geht zu ihr und nimmt sie von hinten in den Arm. „Ihr Verlust tut mir wirklich sehr Leid.“ Flüstert er in ihr Ohr. Vic lehnt ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, dann dreht sie sich in seinem Arm und drückt sich an ihn. Lukas bemerkt ihre unruhige Atmung. Aber sie weint nicht. Wahrscheinlich kommt einfach nichts mehr. Er zieht sie enger an sich und Victoria kuschelt sich gegen seine Brust. Langsam beruhigt sich ihre Bewegung und sie legt ihre Hand neben ihr Gesicht. Lukas spürt die Wärme, die von ihrer Hand ausgeht durch sein Hemd. Langsam beginnt sie sie zu bewegen. Streicht ihm über die Brustmuskulatur. „Hughes. Bitte lassen sie das.“ Haucht er in ihr Ohr. Sie hebt den Kopf, sieht ihn an und pickt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Lukas atmet gebrochen, während Victoria ihren Mund nur Millimeter vor seinem schweben lässt. „Ich weiß, dass man wenn man trauert Sachen macht die man später bereut, aber ich kann hier für nichts garantieren.“ Sein Einwand bleibt ungehört. Erneut küsst sie ihn und Lukas beginnt sich zu regen. Er tritt rückwärts, doch Victoria folgt ihm. „Bringen sie mich nicht in Versuchung. Bitte.“ Sagt Lukas, bevor der dritte Kuss ihn zum Schweigen bringt. Er spürt die Couch in seinen Kniekehlen und Vic drückt ihn auf diese. Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß, rutscht mit ihrem Becken hin und her, seine Arme auf ihrem Rücken und küsst Lukas Hals. „Bitte nicht.“ Entkommt Lukas mit zittriger Stimme. „Willst du mich nicht?“ Fragt sie heißer. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich das will. Wie sehr ich dich will.“ Entkommt Lukas und stöhnt auf, als sie sich enge an ihn drückt. Ein Klingeln lässt Vic hochschrecken. „Scheiße.“ Sagt sie, schnappt ihre Tasche und rennt aus der Wohnung zu Andy und Maya. Lukas bleibt irritiert und schwer atmend zurück.


	17. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letzte Gedenken an Parker

Er lehnt den Kopf an die Couchlehne. Was sollte das? Spielt sie nur mit ihm? Ist das eine Art der Trauerbewältigung? Er muss sich endlich beherrschen, sie ist seine Angestellte! Seine verdammt heiße Angestellte. Warum reagiert er auf diese Frau nur so stark? Sein kleiner Freund pocht schmerzhaft und Lukas beschließt kalt duschen zu gehen, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Vic sitzt unterdessen in Andys Auto und schaut aus dem Fenster. Sie hätte beinahe mit ihrem Chief geschlafen. Mit dem Chef der gesamten Feuerwehr von Seattle! Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Naja sie hat gar nicht gedacht. Das war der entscheidende Faktor. Aber warum schaltet ihr Hirn immer wieder aus? Klar, sein Körper ist wirklich ansehnlich. Zumindest das, was sie schon berührt und gefühlt hat. Und er küsst wirklich gut. Auch wenn er sich bisher zurückgehalten hat und er riecht gut. So verdammt gut. „Und was wolltest du noch von Ripley?“ Fragt Maya nach einigen Minuten und lässt Vic hochschrecken. „Was?“ „Was du von Ripley wolltest.“ Wiederholt sie. „Ripley? Wie kommst du auf ihn?“ Fragt Vic verwirrt, sie hat ihnen nicht gesagt zu wem sie geht. „Sein Truck stand auf dem Parkplatz. Also beantwortest du nun meine Frage?“ „Äh, wegen des Näherungsverbotes. Sein Anwalt klärt das und er brauchte noch ne Unterschrift von mir.“ Lügt Vic. „Du lügst.“ Stellt Andy mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel fest. „Ich? Was? Nein!“ „Vic. Meinst du nicht du hattest jetzt genug Geheimnisse? Also raus damit!“ Fordert Maya. „Na gut. Wir hatten uns gestritten bzw. nicht wirklich gestritten sondern gegenseitig beleidigt und ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“ „Wann? Er ging doch recht locker aus deiner Koje.“ Meint Andy verwirrt. „Als wir nach dem Einsatz zurück kamen, ich bin zu ihm gefahren. Er machte Tee, er sagte was, ich sagte was, es schaukelte sich hoch und ich bin gegangen.“ Fasst Vic zusammen. „Um was ging es?“ Fragt Maya neugierig. „Parker, euch. Eigentlich um mich und wie ich’s verbockt habe. Ich wollte das in dem Moment nicht hören und hab ihm gesagt, dass er mich mal kann.“ Sagt Vic beschämt. „Und trotzdem hat er dich gesucht?“ Fragt Andy verwundert. „Ja er hat sich Sorgen wegen Smith gemacht.“ „Warst du deshalb so komisch drauf, als wir dich in deiner Koje fanden?“ Vic nickt. „Und wie geht es nun weiter?“ Fragt Maya. „Ich warte auf das Kontacktverbot und dann ziehe ich wieder nach Hause. Irgendwann sind dann die Gerichtsverfahren bzw vllt treffen wir auch Vergeiche und dann ist das Thema hoffentlich beendet.“ Sagt sie. „Das wird aber noch dauern.“ „Klar. Aber mit dem Verbot in der Tasche wird es einfacher zu warten.“ „Apropos warten. Brauchst du noch was von zu Hause, bevor wir zu uns fahren?“ „Äh Ja. Eine Übernachtung ohne alles hat gereicht.“ „Was meinst du?“ Fragt Andy neugierig. „Ach nichts. Schon gut.“ Vic winkt ab und die Mädchen fahren zu ihrer Wohnung.

Eine Woche ist vergangen. Bisher hat sich an den Umständen nichts verändert. Lukas hat Victoria in der ganzen Woche nicht gesehen. Er war einmal absichtlich zu 19 gefahren als sie Schicht hatte, doch das Team war im Einsatz. In ihrer Wohnung war Vic immer noch nicht, sie wird bei einem von 19 sein, doch Lukas weiß nicht bei wem. Er wollte sie ein paar Mal anrufen, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Also hat er die gewählte Nummer weggedrückt und einen Text zu schicken fand er irgendwie merkwürdig. Was hätte er schreiben sollen? Hi Hughes, wollte hören wie es dir geht, nachdem wir fast miteinander geschlafen haben? Wohl eher nicht. Insgeheim hatte Lukas gehofft, dass Vic sich melden würde, auch wenn es für sie beide so besser ist. Victoria Hughes ist eine lebendig gewordene Versuchung und er wird ihr Erliegen, wenn sie sich noch einmal treffen. Er weiß es und doch will er sie so sehr. Das Hemd das er getragen hatte, als sie auf seiner Couch waren, hat er immer noch nicht gewaschen, weil es nach ihr riecht. Es ist peinlich und irgendwie gruselig, aber so hat er noch nie gefühlt. Lukas weiß nicht ob es nur das Begehren ist, was ihn schürt. Er will sie berühren, sie küssen, ihren Duft einatmen und sie schmecken und er will endlich in ihr versinken.   
Heute wird er sie aber definitiv sehen. Die Beerdigung von Parker steht auf der Tagesordnung. Zwar kein schöner Anlass, aber immerhin wird er sie sehen. Lukas duscht und rasiert sich, frisiert seine blonden Locken und zieht seinen Anzug an. Er hat viel hin und her überlegt, ob er seine Uniform anziehen soll, aber das wäre fehl am Platz.  
In der Zwischenzeit hat Vic sich bei den Mädels ebenfalls fertig gemacht. Vic trägt ein schwarzes, knielanges Kleid, das mit einer Schnürung am Rücken versehen ist. Es ist nicht aufreizend aber tief genug am Rücken ausgeschnitten, dass man sieht, das sie keinen BH trägt. Dazu hat sie hohe Schuhe an, von denen Andy nicht geglaubt hätte, dass Vic auf solchen gehen kann. Ihre Haare fallen in großen, ineinander verwirrten Locken über ihre Schultern. Sie hat einen dunkelroten Lippenstift aufgelegt und ihre Augen mit dunklem Lidschatten geschminkt. Zufrieden verlässt sie das Bad. „Wow Vic.“ Stößt Andy aus. „Zuviel?“ Fragt sie unsicher. „Es werden Leute vom Club kommen, richtig?“ Vic nickt. „Dann nicht.“ „Okay.“ „Wir bringen dich hin und du sagst Bescheid wenn wir dich holen sollen?“ Fragt Maya. „Ja, danke.“ „Gut, dann los.“ Die drei steigen in das Auto und fahren los. Am Friedhof angekommen sind schon einige Mädchen da. Vic verabschiedet sich von Andy und Maya, steigt aus und begrüßt die Mädchen mit Umarmungen. Eines reicht ihr eine weiße Rose. „Ist komisch sie so mit denen zu sehen. Richtig?“ Fragt Andy und Maya nickt. „Wie bei einem Doppelagenten. Ob die alle vom Club sind?“ „Scheint so. Alle jung, hübsch. Bis auf das Paar in der Mitte, könnten die Besitzer sein.“ „Und der Rieße?“ „Türsteher?“ „Hmmmm.“ Die beiden sehen noch kurz auf die Gruppe und fahren dann weg.  
„Phoenix wir haben schon lange nichts von dir gehört. Wie geht es dir? Warst du nach dem Brand im Club verletzt?“ Fragt eines der Mädchen. „Nein, nur eine Gehirnerschütterung vom Sturz. Halb so wild. Danke Cassy.“ „Wirst du wiederkommen?“ Vic seufzt. „Ich würde gerne, aber ich glaube eher nicht. Ich habe privat gerade einiges zu klären und es wäre nicht förderlich.“ Umschreibt Vic. „Warum was los?“ Fragt Samuel nach, der Vic immer als Schwester betrachtet hat. „Naja da gibt es diesen Kerl.“ „Es ist immer ein Kerl.“ Lacht Gloria. „Ja, nur der meint es nicht so gut. Im Großen und Ganzen geht es um Belästigung, Bildaufnahmen und Erpressung und mehr sollte ich nicht sagen.“ „Hat er die Bilder im Club gemacht?“ Fragt Heiko der Besitzer. Man kann viel von Heiko behaupten, aber nicht, dass er sich nicht um seine Mädels kümmert. „Ja, hat er.“ Gesteht Vic und sieht Samuel die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, während Heiko geschockt aus der Wäsche schaut. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ Fragt der Besitzer. Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. Samuel nimmt sie in den Arm. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht besser aufgepasst habe.“ „Oh hast du. Parker meinte du hast ihn rausgeworfen.“ „Und trotzdem hat er die Bilder.“ „Hatte. Ja. Aber du kannst nicht überall sein. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe.“ „Vielleicht können wir deine Show etwas abwandeln, dass du nur noch in Shorts und Shirt tanzt.“ Bietet Cindy, Heikos Frau an. „Das wäre großartig.“ Vic lächelt. „Gut. Wenn der Club wieder steht, schauen wir was wir machen können.“ „Danke Cindy.“ „Phoenix?“ Beginnt Samuel. „Was?“ „Geht es um den Einen aus der Gruppe?“ „Wen meinst du?“ „Die als du Feierabend machen wolltest?“ „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Warum?“ „Weil einer von denen da drüben steht und dich beobachtet.“ Vic folgt geschockt seinem Blick und findet am Ende, Firechief Lukas Ripley. Vics Atmung verändert sich, sie wird flacher und schneller. Gott der Mann sieht so heiß in seinem Anzug aus. Er trägt darunter ein weißes Hemd, aber kein Shirt wie sonst und auch keine Krawatte. Generell ist der Schnitt des Hemdes anders, es ist enger als seine SFD Hemden. „Alles okay?“ Fragt Samuel besorgt, der immer noch seinen Arm um sie liegen hat. „Ja, alles gut. Nein, dass ist nicht der Kerl. Der ist in Ordnung. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er hier macht. Er hat Parker nur einmal getroffen.“  
Lukas ist unterdessen angekommen. Es steht schon eine Gruppe gutaussehender Mädchen da. Alle in schwarz, mit einer einzelnen weißen Rose und bei ihnen ein mittelaltes Pärchen und der Türsteher. Es ist der Club. Lukas lässt seinen Blick durch die Gruppe gleiten und entdeckt Victoria. Sie sieht umwerfend aus. Sein Blick gleitet über ihren Körper, nimmt jede Kurve wahr. Das Kleid steht ihr so gut und dann entdeckt Lukas den freien Rücken. Er weiß, dass es falsch ist. Aber es erregt ihn, dass er weiß, dass sie keinen BH trägt.  
Es wird Zeit und die Gruppe setzt sich in Bewegung zum Grab. Hier sind Stühle aufgestellt und einige andere haben sich hier schon versammelt, darunter Parkers Eltern und Geschwister, sowie sein Partner Simon.   
Die Beerdigung ist ruhig und würdig gemacht, es fließen Tränen und Taschentücher werden verbraucht.   
Zum Schluss legt jeder aus dem Club eine Rose nieder und sie gehen nach vorne zum Parkplatz. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt. Vic verabschiedet sich schnell von der Gruppe als sie Andy und Maya am Auto lehnen sieht und geht zu den beiden rüber. Lukas beobachtet die Szene und atmet durch. Da hat sie die ganze Woche gesteckt. Aber er ist sicher dass Andy und Maya auf Vic aufpassen.  
Lukas wird von einem räuspern aus seinen Gedanken geholt. „Bitte?“ Fragt Lukas und schaut zwischen Samuel und Heiko hin und her. „Warum beobachten Sie Phoenix?“ Fragt Samuel gereizt. „Äh, ich wollte nur sichergestellten, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich habe sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen.“ „Woher wussten sie, dass sie hier sein würde? Sind sie ihr gefolgt?“ „Was? Nein! Ich stalke sie nicht.“ „In welche Beziehung stehen sie zu ihr?“ „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was sie das angeht.“ „Es geht mich definitiv was an, wenn eines meiner Mädchen Angst hat!“ „Angst? Hughes vor mir?“ Lukas schaut irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Woher kennen sie ihren Namen?“ Fragt Heiko alarmiert, der der einzige im Club ist, der Victorias Daten hat. „Wie gesagt es geht sie nichts an, wer ich bin oder woher ich sie kenne und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie keine Angst vor mir hat!“ Sagt Lukas nicht nur überzeugt, sondern schon fast autoritär. Er schüttelt den Kopf und will gehen, doch Samuel packt ihn am Kragen. „Lass die Finger von ihr und wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du ihr nachstellst wirst du es bereuen.“ Lukas starrt ihn irritiert an. „Pfeifen sie ihren Türsteher zurück.“ Sagt er zu Heiko, der Lukas mustert. Ihm gefällt nicht, dass der Kerl keine Angst vor Samuel hat. Der jüngere ist zwar deutlich stärker bemuskelt als der ältere, doch dieser scheint sich seiner Sache sicher. Lukas dauert das zu lange, er greift nach der Hand der Türstehers und dreht sie in einer Bewegung von seinem Kragen. Dieser kontert und schubst Lukas von sich weg. Es folgt ein Handgemenge. Lukas bekommt einen Schlag gegen sein Auge, der passionierte Boxer kann zwei Körpertreffer landen, während er einem zweiten Schlag ausweichen kann. Samuel huft als der erst Schlag ihn in den Rippen trifft und der zweite nur Sekunden später in seinem Magen einschlägt. Er erholt sich allerdings schnell wieder und setzt nach. Er trifft Lukas an der Lippe, die sofort aufplatzt und blutet. Bevor Lukas kontern kann, sind zwei Polizisten zur Stelle und trennen die beiden mit gezogenen Waffen.  
Lukas weicht mit gehobenen Händen zwei Schritte zurück und stöhnt, als er in Ryans Gesicht blickt. „Ripley?“ Fragt dieser ungläubig. „Jenna, ruf einen RTW. Die beiden sollten durchgecheckt werden.“ Er steckt die Waffe weg, reicht Lukas ein Taschentuch für die Lippe und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Willst du mir sagen was passiert ist?“ „Eigentlich nicht.“ Gesteht dieser zähneknirschend. „Ripley!“ „Was?“ „Es ist erstens nicht normal, dass zwei Menschen nach einer Beerdigung sich die Köpfe einschlagen und zweitens hallo? Sie doch nicht! Also was ist vorgefallen.“ Lukas blickt zu Samuel, der unsicher zu Boden sieht. Er hat bemerkt, dass die beiden weißen sich kennen und er befürchtet Nachteile zu haben. Lukas sieht zurück zu Ryan. „Ich glaube es war ein Missverständnis.“ Sagt Lukas lapidar und sieht aus den Augenwinkel wie Samuels Kopf hochschnellt. Er sieht Lukas überrascht an. „Sind sie sicher, Sir?“ Fragt Ryan mit Nachdruck. „Ja, bin ich. Es ging um Hughes und ich glaube wir sind eigentlich auf der gleichen Seite, haben es nur nicht richtig kommuniziert.“ „Woher kennt der Polizist Phoenix?“ Fragt Samuel an Heiko gerichtet. „Er wird wohl die Anzeige betreuen.“ „Aber wenn er die Anzeige aufgenommen hat und Blondie kennt, kann Blondie dann ein Arsch sein?“ Flüstert er zurück. „Ich glaube nicht.“ Ryan und Ripley gehen zu den beiden Männern hinüber. „Wollen sie Anzeige erstatten?“ Fragt er Samuel. „Äh, nein. Ich glaube es war wirklich ein Missverständnis.“ Sagt er und schaut unsicher zu Lukas, der ihm zunickt. „Ich dachte er stalkt Phoenix und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.“ „Wer ist Phoenix?“ Fragt Ryan an Lukas gerichtet. „Hughes.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Es ist ihr Bühnenname. Als sie bei uns anfing war das eine ihrer Bedingungen. Kein Kontakt zu Kunden und alle außer mir kennen nur ihr Pseudonym.“ Erklärt Heiko. „Und sie sind?“ „Heiko Blum, Inhaber des Clubs.“ „Ah. Jetzt schließt sich der Kreis.“  
Der RTW kommt an. „Sir, lassen sie sich bitte durchchecken. Ich werde noch kurz mit den Herren sprechen und dann ihren Kontrahenten durchchecken lassen.“ Sagt Ryan. „Muss das sein?“ Fragt Lukas genervt. „Definitiv. Ich will mir nichts anhören müssen!“ „Wenn’s sein muss.“ Ripley geht die zwei Schritte zum RTW. Mayhorn und Mali öffnen die Hecktür. „Chief?“ Fragt David überrascht. „Oh mein Gott, Chief, was ist passiert? Setzen Sie sich, Sir.“ „Geht schon, Mayhorn. Machen sie einen Strip über die Lippe und geben sie mir ein Coolpack. Das reicht.“ David verarztet ihn schnell.   
„Hat der Firefighter ihn grade Chief genannt?“ Fragt Samuel überrascht. „Sie wissen nicht wer das ist?“ Fragt Ryan und der andere schüttelt den Kopf. „Firechief Lukas Ripley.“ Sagt Ryan mit Nachdruck und dem anderen fällt die Kinnlade runter. „Oh mein Gott. Ich habe den Chief geschlagen!“ Stottert er. „Nicht nur das. Er ist der Chef von Hughes, also Phoenix.“ Erklärt Ryan. „Ihr Chef?“ Fragen die beiden anderen gleichzeitig. Ryan nickt amüsiert. Samuel eilt zu Lukas. „Sir, es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste es nicht. Wenn sie wieder zu uns kommen.“ „Schon Gut. Es ist nichts passiert.“ Unterbricht Lukas ihn. „Mayhorn, checken sie ihn durch. Er hat einiges einstecken müssen. Rechte Rippe und Abdomen. Ich will nicht, dass da was kaputt ist und es nicht erkannt wird.“ „Natürlich, Chief!“ Lukas klopft Samuel auf die Schulter. „Üben sie an ihrem Haken, der ist ausbaufähig.“ „Mach ich, Sir.“ Samuel wird auf die Trage verfrachtet und Mali staunt nicht schlecht, als er das Shirt hebt. Samuel ist blauüberströmt. Ein riesiger Bluterguss auf den rechten Rippen. Aber keine gebrochen. Das Abdomen ist weich, aber schmerzhaft. Auf Lukas Anweisungen wird Samuel in die Klinik eingeliefert. Er will nichts riskieren. „Gute Besserung, Samuel.“ Sagt Lukas und hebt die Hand zum Gruß. „Danke Sir.“ „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, meine Firefighter müssen nicht alles wissen.“ Sagt er und sieht ihn direkt an. Samuel nickt. Mali und Mayhorn sehen sich fragend an. „Auf was warten sie?“ Fragt Lukas. Mali springt nach vorne auf den Fahrersitz, Lukas schließt die Hecktür und klopft aufs Metall.  
„Warum haben sie nicht gesagt wer sie sind?“ Fragt Heiko. „Samuel wusste, dass ich bei euch war und mein Job und Clubs wie eurer passen nicht ins gleiche Bild, zumal Hughes euch nichts gesagt hat und es mir eigentlich nicht zusteht sie zu outen. Außerdem nutze ich meine Position nicht um meine Angelegenheiten zu klären.“ Heiko nickt. „Wissen sie etwas über den Kerl, der Phoenix belästigt?“ Lukas kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „In der Tat. Es ist mir mehr wie unangenehm, aber ….. er gehörte zu meinen Angestellten. Ich habe ihn gekündigt.“ Erklärt Lukas verlegen. „Verstehe. Danke, dass sie auf sie achten.“ „Ich danke. Es freut mich, dass sie auf die Sicherheit ihrer Mädchen achten.“ Sagt Lukas. „Ich habe es erst heute erfahren.“ „Dass sie angefasst wurde?“ „Angefasst? Davon hat sie nichts gesagt. Nur Erpressung, Bilder und Belästigung. War das bei mir im Club?“ Fragt Heiko entsetzt. „Nein. War es nicht.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Es war bei ihnen?“ Fragt er nach und Lukas nickt. „Ja, leider. Gott sei Danke ist nichts großartig passiert, ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen. Aber das was war, war mehr wie genug.“ „Oh okay. Sie haben sich darum gekümmert, also denke ich es läuft alles?“ „Ja, es läuft alles.“ „Gut. Gut. Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie nicht weggesehen haben und sie auch in ihrer Freizeit im Auge haben. Ich kann das leider nicht. Sie hat keinen von uns jemals in ihr echtes Leben gelassen.“ „Verstehe. Ich kümmere mich um Hughes. Versprochen.“ „Danke.“ „Ich danke.“ Die beiden reichen sich die Hände und verabschieden sich.


	18. Für dich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic bekommt Besuch

Die Mädels sind bei Andy und Maya angekommen. Vic zieht sich um, während Andy schon die erste Runde öffnet. Sie gibt jeder ein Bier und sie stoßen an. Als sie bei der zweiten Flasche sind, klopft es an der Tür. „Erwartet ihr noch jemanden?“ Fragt Vic locker. „Eigentlich nicht. Wir wussten nicht wonach dir sein würde und haben den Rest nicht eingeladen.“ Sagt Andy und steht von der Couch auf. Es klopft erneut. „Ja, ja komme schon!“ Ruft sie und öffnet die Tür.  
  
„Chief?“ Fragt sie überrascht und mustert ihn mit seinem blauen Auge und der aufgeplatzten, angeschwollenen Lippe. „Kann ich bitte mit Hughes sprechen?“ Fragt Lukas und ignoriert den Blick von Herrera. „Vic, es ist für dich.“ Ruft sie in die Wohnung und lässt Lukas an der Tür stehen. Vic sieht Andy neugierig an. „Es ist Ripley.“ Maya sieht irritiert aus, Vic überrascht.  
  
Schnell steht sie auf und geht zur Tür, um dort wirklich Lukas zu finden. Ihr Herz schlägt schneller, als sie seine Verletzungen sieht. „Oh Gott, Chief! Was ist passiert?“ Ruft sie geschockt aus. „Nichts tragisches. Können wir reden?“ Fragt er und schaut über Vics Schultern in die Wohnung. Sie versteht, tritt auf die Veranda und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Lukas steht an der Hauswand, während Vic in der Mitte der Veranda steht. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragt sie erneut. „Hm. Samuel war etwas übereifrig.“ Erklärt er. „Was?“ Quietscht Vic. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass sie in Ordnung sind. Er will mich nur schützen. Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint.“ „Ich weiß. Ist schon okay. Er hat auch sein Fett wegbekommen.“ Antwortet Lukas. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. Lukas lehnt mittlerweile an der Hauswand. „Darf ich?“ Lukas zeigt auf ihre Flasche und Vic reicht sie ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er hat das Gefühl, dass Alkohol jetzt das Richtige ist und Vic scheint ihm voraus zu sein. Lukas nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck und stellt die Flasche neben sich auf die Fensterbank. „Tut es sehr weh?“ Fragt Vic, als sie ihm gegenüber steht und ihre Hand hebt, sie vorsichtig gegen sein Gesicht legt und über die Schwellung an der Lippe fährt. Sofort durchfährt Lukas ein Stromschlag. Er beobachtet wie sie sein Gesicht mustert und mit dem Blick ihren Fingern folgt. „Nein. Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“ Sagt er. Doch als Vic eine empfindliche Stelle erwischt, zischt er kurz. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte das nicht.“ Sagt sie und zieht ihre Hand schnell weg. Lukas greift nach ihren Händen. „Wir sollten uns unterhalten.“ Sagt er erneut. „Ja, sollten wir. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Ich… ich komme die Tage vorbei, okay? Ich verspreche es.“ „Okay. Sag einfach Bescheid. Ich richte es ein.“ Vic nickt. Lukas beugt sich vor, berührt mit seiner Wange ihre und geht. Vic sieht ihm nach, greift nach ihrer Flasche und trinkt sie leer, bevor sie das Haus betritt.  
  
„Und was wollte Ripley?“ Fragt Maya neugierig. „Äh, er ist mit unserem Türsteher zusammen gekracht und wollte mich darüber informieren. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss Samuel anrufen!“ Vic greift ihr Handy und sucht nach der Nummer.  
  
„Phoeeeeeenix.“ Wird sie begrüßt. „Äh, hi, Samuel. Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut. Gut. Alles gut. Soooo Gut.“ „Bist du High?“ Ragt Vic irritiert. „Neeeeein. Ich bin nur…. wusstest du dass diese Schmerzmittel echt gut sind?“ „Schmerzmittel? Was bekommst du bitte?“ „Keine Ahnung. Es läuf!“ „Was läuft? Hast du eine Infusion?“ „Jap.“ „Du bist in der Klinik?“ Ruft Vic aus. „Jap.“ „Ripley hat dich Krankenhausreif geschlagen?“ Sie kann es nicht fassen, wie konnte er nur? „Ja, schon. Aber ich habe angefangen. Er hat auch nur zwei Treffer gelandet. Die aber richtig gut. Sie haben mich über Nacht hier. Morgen bin ich raus.“ „Okay. Wow. Ich brauche kurz um das zu verarbeiten. Warum hast du ihn geschlagen?“ „Ich dachte er stalkt dich.“ „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er okay ist!“ „Ja, schon. Du warst aber so komisch und er auch, als wir ihn zur Rede gestellt haben.“ „Wer wir?“ „Heiko und ich.“ „Heiko? Ist er auch verletzt?“ „Nein. Nur ich.“ „Okay. Das heißt meine Chefs haben sich jetzt kennen gelernt?“ „Jap. Sieht so aus.“ „Na großartig.“ „Schämst du dich für uns?“ „Was? Nein! Nein Samuel. Definitiv nein. Ich wollte diese zwei Aspekte nur einfach getrennt halten. Das ist alles. Aber du bist so weit okay? Ripley hat dich nicht zu sehr verletzt?“ „Ripley? Du nennst ihn nicht Chief?“ „Ich…“ „Ach du Scheiße. Du magst ihn! Deswegen auch der Lab! Und er weiß es!“ „Samuel! Samuel! Stop. Sei ruhig! Du weißt nicht was du sagst.“ „Oh doch. Und du bestätigst es grad.“ „Samuel. Ich…. wir reden wann anders. Okay? Es ist grade schlecht. Versprich mir bitte mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Ich muss erst was klären.“ „Okay.“ „Danke.“ „Hast du ihn geküsst?“ „Samuel!“ „Schon Gut.“ „Bis bald.“ „Ja, bis bald.“  
  
Vic legt auf und die Mädels starren sie neugierig an. „Samuel ist in der Klinik und voll auf Schmerzmittel.“ „Und über was soll er nicht reden?“ „Hat was mim Club zu tun.“ Sagt Vic. „Jemand noch ein Bier?“ „Du hast schon leer?“ „Äh Ja.“ Sagt Vic, schwenkt die Flasche und geht in die Küche.  
  
Sie muss hier unbedingt raus. Die beiden sind zu neugierig und seit Vics Geständnis über den Club so viel aufmerksamer. Morgen wird sie sich eine andere Lösung überlegen müssen.


	19. Ripley und Lukas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Können die beiden endlich ihr Gespräch führen?

Die drei Mädels machen sich am nächsten Morgen fertig zur Schicht. Sie fahren zu 19 und es dauert nicht lange, bis ein Großeinsatz reinkommt. Das Team springt auf, rennt zu den Fahrzeugen, zieht sich an und sie fahren los.  
Am Einsatzort angekommen sehen sie Station 42 schon im Einsatz. 23 kommt gerade mit ihnen an und Vic kann die Einsatzjacke von Lukas erkennen. Er dreht sich zu den ankommenden Wachen um und ruft die Captains zu sich.   
„Wie sieht Ripley denn aus?“ Fragt Jack schockiert. „Damn! Das hat bestimmt wehgetan!“ Antwortet Dean und Maya staunt nicht schlecht über das große Veilchen. Vic mustert ihn und wenn sie ehrlich ist schmilzt sie fast dahin. Eigentlich sollte sie sauer auf ihn sein, erstens weil er Samuel ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat und zweitens weil er so doof war sich mit selbigem anzulegen. Aber andererseits hat er das für sie getan. Er war für sie auf der Beerdigung und hat auf sie geachtet. „Hatte er gestern schon.“ Sagt Andy nebensächlich und Ben mustert sie. „Gestern?“ Fragt Jack nach. „Ja, er war kurz da um mit Vic zu reden.“ Alle Augen schießen zu ihr und Vic reißt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Lukas los. Ihr Gesicht stählt sich. „Können wir einfach arbeiten?“ Fragt sie genervt und verlässt mit Schlauch und Verteiler die Gruppe.  
„Scheiße Rip, in welche Faust bist du bitte gelaufen?“ Begrüßt Sullivan seinen Freund mit Handschlag. „Schön dich auch zu sehen, Sully. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, es ist nicht weiter tragisch.“ „Klar.“ Lukas begrüßt auch den anderen Captain mit Handschlag. „Ich brauch 23 auf der B, 19 auf der C Seite. Passt auf eure Teams auf. Das Gebäude ist instabil, niemand betritt das Gebäude. Verstanden?“ „Klar.“ „Verstanden.“ „Dann los!“  
Vic und ihr Team arbeiten konzentriert an ihrer Seite. Vic schaut immer wieder unbemerkt zu Lukas. Sein verunstaltetes Gesicht hebt sich förmlich von der Gruppe von Köpfen ab. Irgendwie niedlich und verwegen zugleich. Lukas bemerkt ihren Blick und sieht zu ihr. Vic lächelt kurz und sieht wieder weg. Sie schaut erneut zu ihm und Lukas erwidert ihren Blick kurz, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet.  
Nachdem die Szene beendet ist, steigt 19 gut gelaunt in die Fahrzeuge. Vic lacht herzlich über einen Witz, den Dean gerade gemacht hat. Lukas zuckt ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, als er das hört. Es ist schön sie Lachen zu sehen. Vic steigt hinten in die Leiter, erblickt Lukas, der sie anschaut. Sie hebt kurz unbemerkt die Hand zum Gruß und 19 fährt davon.

Der Rest der Schicht verläuft ruhig. Lediglich Andy und Dean müssen mit dem RTW ab und zu raus. „Vic bist du fertig?“ Fragt Maya und sieht ihre Freundin fragend an. „Äh. Ja schon, aber ich muss noch was klären. Fahrt schon mal nach Hause. Ich komme später nach.“ „Solltest du alleine durch Seattle tigern?“ „Ich bin nicht alleine und ich werde nicht durch die Straßen ziehen.“ „Mir ist nicht wohl dabei.“ „Glaub mir. Ich werde in Ordnung sein.“ Vic umarmt ihre Freundin kurz. „Geht es dir gut?“ Fragt Andy überrascht. „Jap. Bis dann.“ Flötet Vic und verlässt die Umkleidekabine. „Mit wem trifft sie sich?“ Fragt Jack überrascht. „Kein Ahnung. Aber sie ist verdammt gut gelaunt.“ Stellt Ben fest. „Ja.“ Knurrt Dean. „Was ist? Bist du eifersüchtig?“ Lacht Jack. „Was? Nein! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. So wie ihr alle. Ich meine sie hat uns gerade vom Club erzählt und die Sache mit Smith ist noch nicht geklärt, Parker wurde gestern beerdigt und sie hat schon wieder ein Geheimnis. Findet ihr das nicht besorgniserregend?“ „Schon irgendwie.“ Stimmt Ben zu. „Okay. Andy und Maya fahren heim, falls sie kommt. Travis fährt zu ihr und schaut sich dort um. Dean und ich versuchen sie zu erreichen. Deal?“ „Alles klar.“ Das Team trennt sich.  
  
Vic kommt bei Lukas an. Sie schüttelt ihre Haare auf und betritt das Haus. Sie klingelt an seiner Tür und Lukas öffnet ihr. „Hi.“ Begrüßt er sie und lässt sie eintreten. „Hi.“ Lukas deutet ihr auf die Couch und Vic setzt sich bequem. „Wein?“ Fragt er. „Gerne.“ „Rot?“ „Bitte.“ Lukas kommt mit zwei gefüllten Rotweingläsern zurück. „Bitte.“ „Danke, Chief.“ Er setzt sich zu ihr, beide sind einander zugedreht. Sie stoßen an und trinken einen Schluck. Vic lächelt und Lukas grinst sie an.  
„Wir sollten reden.“ „Ja, sollten wir wohl.“ Vic fährt sich durch die Haare. Lukas beobachtet sie genau. „Vielleicht sollten wir bei unseren Vornamen beginnen.“ „Victoria, aber alle nennen mich Vic.“ „Lukas.“ Sie grinsen sich an. Vic beobachtet Lukas Mimik, seinen Mund.  
Dann nimmt er ihr Glas und stellt beide auf den Couchtisch. Vic sieht ihn neugierig an, sie lehnt mit ihrer linken Seite an der Couchlehne, ihren Arm unter ihrem Kopf. Lukas schaut auf ihre Lippen, nimmt seine linke Hand, streicht einen Weintropfen von ihrer Unterlippe. Dann nimmt er ihr Kinn und zieht sie vorsichtig zu sich. Vic schließt die Augen und lässt sich in den Kuss fallen. Er ist vorsichtig und zart und doch fordernd. Ihre Lippen streifen übereinander, ihre Zungen beginnen über die Lippen des anderen zu fahren, bevor sie miteinander zu kämpfen beginnen. Der Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher und heißer. Beide wollen mehr und sie spüren, dass der andere das gleiche empfindet. Vic kommt näher zu ihm, rutscht auf seinen Schoß. Sie fährt ihm durch die Haare, Lukas greift nach ihren Hüften. Immer wieder küssen sie sich.  
Piep piep piep. „Oh komm schon!“ Ruft Lukas sauer aus. Er schiebt Vic von sich runter, greift nach seinem Pager, der auf dem Couchtisch liegt und studiert die Nachricht darauf. „Musst du weg?“ Fragt Vic und trinkt an ihrem Wein. „Nein, schon gut. Frankel kümmert sich drum. Seit wir einen Chief weniger haben. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht die Stimmung verderben.“ Seufzt Lukas und legt ihn wieder weg. „Schon okay.“ Lukas setzt sich wieder entspannt zu ihr, doch Vic bemerkt eine Veränderung an seinem Blick.


	20. Ich will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICH!

„Was ist los?“ Fragt sie besorgt. „Was machen wir hier, Victoria?“ „Wir trinken Wein, unterhalten uns, sehen was passiert?“ Sagt Vic leichtfertig und sieht ihn von der Seite aus an. Lukas steht auf, er geht ans Fenster und sieht hinaus. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. „Lukas, was ist los?“ Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, fährt sich übers Gesicht und dreht sich zu Vic. „Ich kann das nicht, Victoria.“ „Was genau?“ „Mit dir schlafen. Ich kann es nicht.“ „Kannst oder willst?“ „Oh Gott Victoria! Wenn ich machen würde was ich will, dann hätte ich dich im Club…..“ Poltert er los und bricht mitten im Satz ab. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Du hättest was?“ Lukas kommt zu ihr, beugt sich zu ihr hinunter. „Du weißt genau was ich getan hätte. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich begehre, wie sehr ich das will.“ Haucht er ihr zu. „Und warum tust du es dann nicht? Warum heizt du mir ein, um mich dann fallen zu lassen?“ Fragt sie vorwurfsvoll. Lukas blickt zum Pager. „Es ist wegen des Jobs.“ Stellt Vic fest. Lukas seufzt, stellt sich aufrecht hin, die Hände in den Taschen.  
  
„Antworte mir wenigstens.“ Fordert sie unnachgiebig. „Ja. Ja, es ist wegen des Jobs! Wegen der Regeln.“ Antwortet Lukas gereizt und rauft sich die Haare. Vic nickt. „Aber du bist der Chief. Du machst die Regeln, ändere sie.“ „So einfach ist das nicht. Die Regel existiert nicht ohne Grund. Ich konnte wegen dieser Smith fristlos kündigen, auch ohne Gerichtsurteil.“ „Ich weiß.“ Antwortet sie. „Und dafür bin ich dankbar. Aber für uns ist sie unnötig! Wir wollen das beide.“ „Es geht nicht nur ums Einverständnis. Es geht auch um den reibungslosen Einsatz, ich muss unparteiisch sein.“ „Verstehe. Und was machen wir nun? Beenden wir das, bevor es angefangen hat? Ignorieren was zwischen uns ist?“ Lukas fährt sich durch den Bart und sieht Vic an. „Ich würde deine Karriere zerstören.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Du wärst immer die, die mit dem Chief geschlafen hat. Selbst wenn ich irgendwann nicht mehr für das SFD arbeite.“ „Dann sagen wir es einfach keinem.“ Scherzt sie. „Aber im Ernst Lukas. Du musst aufhören mich zu schützen. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und treffe meine eigenen Entschuldigungen.“ Vic steht auf, geht um die Couch und stellt sich direkt vor ihn.  
  
Sie sieht auf ihre Hände, die sie auf seinen weißen Hemdkragen gelegt hat. „Weißt du, ich war nie jemand der sich was aus festen Beziehungen gemacht hat. Eine Nacht hat mir gereicht. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Diskussionen. Aber bei dir, …. mit dir ist das anders. Ich will mit dir auf der Couch sitzen, Filme sehen. Drüben in der Küche stehen und zusammen kochen. Ich will mich im Bett an dich kuscheln und am nächsten Morgen in deinen Armen aufwachen.“ Lukas sieht auf sie hinunter. „Ich will das, Lukas. Ich will dich.“ Sagt sie und sieht ihm in die Augen. Lukas atmet flach, er kann seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen nehmen. Selbst wenn er es wollen würde. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange es hält, ob es hält. Aber ich will es versuchen. Ich will es mit dir versuchen. Verdammt Lukas, ich glaube ich verliebe mich in dich.“ „Ich bin in dich verliebt, Victoria.“ Sie schweigen kurze Zeit. „Können wir dann den Abend einfach genießen und das mit der Abteilung morgen herausfinden? Bitte!“ Fleht sie schon fast und Lukas beugt sich endlich zu ihr hinunter und küsst Vic zärtlich auf die Lippen.  
  
Ihre Hände wandern in seinen Nacken, seine ruhen auf ihrem Rücken. Langsam wird es fordernder, Vic beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während Lukas sie von ihrem Shirt befreit. Er hält kurz inne, bevor er seine Hände auf ihre nackte Haut legt. Wie oft hat er sich das vorgestellt? Und doch ist die Realität so viel besser. Ihre Haut ist warm und weich. Lukas öffnet schnell seine Manschettenknöpfe und Vic lässt sein Hemd über seine Arme zu Boden gleiten. Sie beginnt an seinem Gürtel herumzufummeln, doch Lukas unterbricht sie. Er hebt sie hoch, seine Hände unter ihrem Po, Vic schlingt schnell ihre Beine um seine Tallie und Lukas geht mit ihr zusammen ins Schlafzimmer.


	21. Funke, Feuer, Leidenschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnung!
> 
> Explizit, erwachsenen Sprache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend endet und die Nacht beginnt.

Lukas kniet sich mit Victoria aufs Bett, legt sie vorsichtig hin und küsst sie immer wieder hungrig. Er beendet einen Kuss, sieht ihr in die Augen, als wolle er eine Bestätigung von ihr. Sie lächelt ihn an, legt den Kopf schief und Lukas küsst ihren Hals. Vic schnurrt, als er sich weiterbewegt. Er schiebt seine Hand unter ihren Rücken, öffnet mit einer Hand den Verschluss ihres BH‘s und streift ihn ihr vorsichtig ab. Lukas erstarrt bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet. Sie ist so sexy. „Magst du was du siehst?“ Fragt Vic und grinst frech. Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh ja. Definitiv ja. Ich liebe alles an dir.“ „Vielleicht willst du mir ja zeigen was du wie sehr liebst?“ Fragt Vic, da Lukas immer noch keinen Finger gerührt hat. „Oh das werde ich.“ Stöhnt er gegen ihre Haut, als er beginnt Küsse auf ihrer Brust zu platzieren. Lukas liebkost zuerst die eine, dann die andere Brust und Victoria stöhnt vor Freude. Während er dies macht, öffnet er ihre Jeans und hilft ihr sie loszuwerden. Er arbeitet sich mit seinen Küssen über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Schambein vor, hält kurz vor ihrem Höschen. Die letzte Barriere. Ein Blick zu ihr, sie ignoriert es und windet sich unter seinen Händen. Schnell ist auch das letzte Teil zu Boden geglitten. Lukas umrandet ihren Venushügel und Vic entkommt ein gebrochenes atmen. Er will ihr jeden einzelnen Moment heimzahlen. Nur, dass er sie nicht sitzen lassen wird. Lukas beginnt ihre Schamlippen zu küssen, landet aber immer wieder an der kleinen Vorwölbung, bis Vic sich beginnt unter ihm aufzubauen. Er fährt mit der Zunge durch ihre Spalte und dringt ein. Und Vic explodiert auf seiner Zunge. Er muss ihr Becken festhalten, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen still liegen bleibt. Lukas bringt sie durch den Orgasmus. „Bereit für mehr?“ Fragt er kess und Vic stöhnt nur als Bestätigung. Lukas wiederholt die Prozedur nur anstelle seines Mundes nutzt er seine rechte Hand, während er sich wieder ihre Brust vornimmt. Auch der zweite Orgasmus, den Victoria erfährt, bringt sie außer Atem. Vic braucht kurz um sich zu sammeln und wenigstens so klar denke zu können, damit sie Lukas sagen kann was sie will. „Lukas, ich will dich, jetzt. Lass mich nicht länger warten.“ Sie versucht seine Hose zu öffnen, scheitert aber mit ihren Händen, die vor Erregung zittern. Lukas schmunzelt und übernimmt es selbst sich komplett zu entkleiden und seine Hose zu Boden zu werfen. Vic drückt ihn in die Kissen und beginnt an seinem harten Penis zu saugen. Lukas schließt kurz die Augen. Gott fühlt sich das gut an. Dann schiebt er sie weg. „Was ist?“ Fragt Vic atemlos. „Wenn du weitermachst gibt es kein wir.“ Antwortet Lukas genauso außer Puste. Lukas dreht Vic wieder in die Kissen und stützt sich über sie. Während er sie zärtlich küsst, dringt er langsam ein und beide versinken stöhnend in dem herrlichen Gefühl, dem anderen so nahe zu sein. Als Lukas den Aufbau ihres dritten Orgasmusses bemerkt gibt es auch für ihn kein halten mehr. Noch wenige tiefe Stöße und Vic reißt ihn durch ihren Orgasmus mit in den Abgrund und Lukas eakuliert in sie hinein.  
  
Beide kommen schwer atmend wieder zu sich. Vic grinst ihn an.  
  
„Wir sind gut darin Dinge zu tun, die wir nicht tun sollten, Chief.“ Sagt sie. Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. „Leider nur halb so sexy wie du dachtest.“ Stößt er aus. „Tschuldige.“ „Schon gut.“ Lukas küsst sie nochmals und rutscht aus ihr hinaus, bevor er sich neben sie legt. „Ich sollte kurz.“ Vic deutet zum Bad. „Wie du willst.“ „Ich versaue dir alles!“ Lacht sie. „Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dann beziehe ich das Bett eben neu.“ Victoria sieht ihn überrascht an und Lukas legt seinen Arm zur Seite, damit sie sich an ihn kuscheln kann. Vic überlegt kurz, ob sie es wagen soll. „Wir können später duschen.“ Errät Lukas ihre Gedanken. Vic grinst und folgt seiner Einladung sich zu ihm zu legen.  
  
„Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dass Sully nicht wusste, dass du da bist?“ Fragt Lukas, während er ihr die Haare von den Schultern wischt. Vic hat ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, ihr Bein um seines gewickelt. „War ganz einfach. Bin durch die Fahrzeughalle rein. Zum Steg hoch und in meine Koje. Als Andy und Maya mich fanden und dementsprechend das ganze Team auf der Matte stand, sagte ich sie sollen keinem sagen, dass ich da bin.“ „Warum?“ „Sie wussten nichts von Smith, hätten ihn vielleicht zu mir gelassen. Sully hätte es dir berichtet und…. ich wollte dich in dem Moment einfach nicht sehen. Ich meine wir hatten gestritten und ich war überfordert. Als Dean sagte du wärst vorgefahren bin ich mit Andy und Travam Konferenzraum vorbei, die Stange runter und auf den Motor.“ „Dachte ich mir. Aber du musst mir eins versprechen, ab jetzt reden wir über sowas!“ „Machen wir. Versprochen.“ Vic küsst ihn.  
  
„Da fällt mir ein ich muss unbedingt den Schlüssel finden. Irgendwie habe ich ihn verlegt.“ „Welchen Schlüssel?“ „Parkers Autoschlüssel.“ „Ein Hyundai? Schwarz? Mit ovalem Griff?“ „Äh ja.“ Sagt Vic verblüfft. „Du kannst ihn dir aus meiner Arbeitstasche holen.“ „Du hast ihn?“ Fragt Vic ungläubig. „Hab ihn auf 19 gefunden und mitgenommen. Keiner wusste wem er ist. Ich dachte so kommt er nicht weg.“ Vic schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich.“ „Ach ja?“ „Oh ja.“ „Was hältst du von einer unmöglich guten Dusche?“ „Das wäre unglaublich.“ Lukas küsst Vic nochmals und schlägt die Decke zurück.  
  
„Ich werde dir jetzt aber alles versauen….“ Lukas grinst. „Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist. Er steht auf, kniet sich aufs Bett, zieht Vic zu sich und hebt sie im Brautstil hoch, bevor er sich mit ihr erhebt und sie ins Bad trägt. Zusammen betreten sie die geräumige Dusche. Lukas stellt das Wasser an und duscht sich kurz ab, bevor er Vic den Regenduschkopf überlässt. Lukas nimmt etwas Duschgel und beginnt Vic komplett einzuseifen. „Mhhh.“ Schnurrt sie. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ „Und ich erst.“ Sagt Lukas und küsst sie erneut. Die Dusche dauert länger als gewöhnlich, aber sie ist auch besser als normal.  
  
Nachdem die beiden wieder trocken sind, betreten sie erneut das Wohnzimmer. „Wir haben unseren Wein komplett vergessen.“ Stellt Victoria fest. „Dann trinken wir ihn eben jetzt.“ Lukas reicht Vic ihr Glas. „Danke.“ „Auf einen wunderschönen Abend?“ „Auf den Beginn vieler wunderschöner Abende.“ Sie stoßen an und trinken. „Was hältst du von etwas zu essen?“ Fragt Lukas, als sich Vic in seinen Arm gekuschelt hat. „Etwas außer dir?“ Fragt Vic und schielt zu ihm hoch. „Ja. Etwas außer uns und den Wein.“ „Hmmmm. Ich glaube es konnte nicht schaden.“ Sagt sie und schmiegt sich wieder an ihn. „Na komm, lass uns was kochen.“ Lukas stellt sein Glas weg und nimmt sie in den Arm. „Okay. Und was kochen wir?“ „Pasta Salmone?“ „Hmmm. Das klingt gut.“ Lukas lächelt. „Na dann. Lass uns kochen.“  
  
Vic sitzt mit ihrem Glas am Tresen, während Lukas das Essen kocht. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass er kocht. Mit den Tellern wandern sie zur Couch, Lukas füllt die Weingläser nach und sie essen auf der Couch. Vic hat ihre Beine rechts neben sich hochgelegt, hält ihren Teller in der Hand, während sie mit rechts die Pasta isst. „Gott ist das gut.“ Lobt sie Lukas. „Wenn du noch willst, in der Küche ist noch.“ „Danke ich platze gleich.“ Sagt sie und stellt den Teller auf den Tisch vor sich und greift nach ihrem Glas. Lukas tut es ihr gleich und stellt den Fernseher an. Er legt seinen Arm auf die Couchlehne und seine Füße vor sich auf den Tisch und Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. „Ich hätte dich nicht für so leger gehalten.“ Sagt sie. „Ich mag es gemütlich. Vor allem nach einem stressigen Tag.“ „Was war so stressig?“ „Hm. Ich hatte einige Termine, aber eigentlich hat mich nur die Fragerei wegen des Veilchens ziemlich genervt.“ Sagt Lukas locker. Vic setzt sich auf und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Hey! Für was war das?“ „Dafür dass du Samuel krankenhausreif geschlagen hast.“ „Ich wollte ihn nicht so verletzen. Normalerweise trainiere ich mit Sully und er blockt besser.“ „Du trainierst mit Sullivan?“ „Boxen, ja.“ „Du boxt?“ „Nur ein wenig.“ „Seit wann?“ „15/ 20 Jahre?“ „Bitte was?“ Vic schaut ihn überrascht an. „Irgendwie muss man fit bleiben.“ Sagt Lukas und zuckt mit den Schultern. Vic schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt sich wieder an ihn.  
  
Der Abend verläuft gemütlich, bis beide ins Bett fallen. Natürlich überredet Lukas Vic zu einer dritten Runde und es wird himmlisch.  
Sie liegen eng aneinander gekuschelt da und schlafen ein.


	22. Ein weiterer Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic wird bei Lukas wach.

Vic wacht am nächsten Morgen glücklich in Lukas Armen auf. „Morgen.“ Gähnt sie. „Guten Morgen. Na gut geschlafen?“ „Und wie!“ Lukas grinst. „Das freut mich.“ Er küsst sie und Vic küsst ihn zurück. „Musst du heute arbeiten?“ Fragt Vic. „Ja, aber ich dachte ich mache Homeoffice. Was hältst du davon?“ Vic küsst ihn. „Ich fände das großartig.“ Sagt sie schwül. „Dann lass uns frühstücken.“ Lukas küsst sie noch einmal kurz und steht auf. Er zieht seine Shorts an und Vic mustert seinen Körper. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Fragt Lukas. „Schon möglich.“ Sagt sie und zwinkert ihm zu. Lukas lacht und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Vic zieht sein Hemd von gestern an und folgt ihm in die Küche.  
  
Lukas hat bereits Kaffee gekocht und backt Brötchen auf. „Hmmm, riecht gut.“ Flüstert Vic und greift von hinten um seine Taille. Sie küsst ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter und Lukas dreht sich zu ihr um. Er lächelt sie an. „Du magst meine Hemden?!“ „Oh ja und ich werde heute nichts anders tragen.“ Sagt sie. Lukas zupft am Kragen und zieht Vic in einen Kuss. „Du bist so heiß, so sexy.“ Raunt er und küsst ihren Hals. „Mach weiter und wir werden nicht frühstücken.“ Lukas pickt ihr auf die Lippe. „Vorschlag. Wir frühstücken. Ich arbeite etwas und zum Mittag essen wir eine Kleinigkeit. Ich mache gegen 2 Schluss und der Rest des Tages gehört nur uns.“ „Kilngt gut.“ Vic steckt sich eine Traube in den Mund. „Dann gehe ich solange baden.“ „Das ist nicht fair!“ „Warum?“ „Wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn du zwei Türen weiter nackt im Wasser liegst, mit Schaum bedeckt. „Hm.“ Macht sie und zuckt verspielt mit den Schultern. „Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Bedien dich einfach, ja?“ „Mach ich. Danke.“ Sie räumen zusammen auf und Lukas geht ins Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Vic dagegen geht ins Bad, lässt sich Wasser einlaufen, zündet sich eine Kerze an und lässt etwas Schaumbad in die Wanne tropfen. Sie lässt Lukas Hemd auf den Boden fallen und gleitet ins Wasser. Das warme Nass tut ihren Muskeln gut. Sie schließt die Augen und genießt die Ruhe. Alles ist unwichtig. Smith, die SFD Regeln, alles ist weit, weit weg.  
  
Lukas öffnet die Tür zum Badezimmer und Vic schielt durch einen kleinen Spalt ihrer Augenlider. „Ich dachte du möchtest vllt was zu trinken.“ Er stellt ein Glas Champagner und eine kleine Schale Erdbeeren auf den Rand. „Oh?“ Fragt Vic und sieht Lukas überrascht an. Lukas reicht ihr eine Erdbeere und Vic isst sie genüsslich. „Danke dir.“ „Für dich immer.“ Er küsst sie zärtlich und stellt eine Flasche Wasser bereit. „Ruf, wenn du was brauchst.“ „Keine Videokonferenz?“ „Nein, heute nicht geplant.“ „Okay.“ Sie küssen sich nochmals und Lukas geht.   
Vic genießt noch einige Zeit das Wasser und trinkt sowohl ihren Sekt als auch das Wasser. Von den Erdbeeren isst sie nur ein paar, da sie gerade erst gefrühstückt haben.  
  
Gegen 11 steigt sie aus der Wanne, trocknet sich ab und schlüpft in ein frisches Hemd von Lukas. Ihre Haare fallen wild über ihre Schultern.   
Vic macht zwei weitere Tassen Kaffee und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen zum Büro. Lukas blickt auf, lächelt sie an und winkt sie zu sich. Er rutscht mit dem Stuhl etwas nach hinten. Vic stellt die Becher auf den Schreibtisch und setzt sich seitlich auf Lukas Schoß. „So mag ich meine Pause.“ Schnurrt er. „Glaub ich dir gerne.“ Sagt sie und küsst ihn. „Gott ich könnte dich sofort….“ Er küsst sie hungrig. „Du hast noch keine Pause.“ „Dann mach ich früher.“ Stammelt Lukas. Ein Videoanruf unterbricht die beiden. „Ich muss da ran gehen.“ Brummt Lukas gegen Victorias Lippen. „Dann arbeite.“ Sie küsst ihn ein letztes Mal, während Lukas schon annehmen klickt. Schnell rutscht sie von seinem Schoß und verlässt sein Büro. „Wer war das, Lukas?“ Fragt sein Assistentchief. „Sie ist hübsch.“ Kommentiert ein Batallionchief, der gerade mit im Büro ist. „Machst du deswegen spontan Homeoffice?“ „Hey!“ Sagt Lukas schlicht. „Was? Sie saß auf deinem Schoß, nicht auf meinem!“ „Warum ruft ihr an? Was gibt's?“ „Wir wollten nur kurz sehen wie es dir geht. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass du spontan morgens absagst. Aber scheinbar aus gutem Grund.“ Lukas seufzt. „Ja ich habe spontan Besuch bekommen. Ich wusste es nicht, sonst hätte ich mir rechtzeitig frei genommen.“ „Du bist uns keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“ Sagt sein Assistent. „Ich weiß. Ich wollte es nur erklären.“ „Seit wann triffst du sie? Du hast noch nichts von ihr erzählt.“ „Wie war das mit Rechenschaft?“ Fragt Lukas und trinkt an seinem Kaffee. Vic steht in der Tür und grinst ihn an. Lukas erblickt sie und beginnt zu lächeln. „Sie steht hinter dem Laptop, richtig?“ „Äh, bitte was?“ Lukas blickt zurück zum PC Bildschirm. „Mach Feierabend. Genieß den Tag mit deiner Freundin. Wird Zeit, dass du auch mal etwas Spaß hast.“ „Schönen Tag noch, Chief.“ „Bis morgen!“ Lukas legt auf. Er schüttelt den Kopf und beendet ein Protokoll, bevor er aufsteht und zu Vic ins Wohnzimmer geht.  
Sie hat ihr Handy in der Hand. Ihr ist gerade erst aufgefallen, dass sie Andy und Maya nicht gesagt hat, dass sie nicht kommt. So sieht ihr Handy auch aus. Sie hat 22 entgangene Anrufe. Die meisten von Andy, Maya und Travis. Dazu kommen 16 Textnachrichten und 5 Sprachnachrichten. Lukas stellt sich hinter sie und küsst ihren Hals.  
  
„Hmmmm.“ Stöhnt Vic. „Bist du fertig?“ „Hmmm.“ Bestätigt Lukas und vergräbt sich in ihrem Nacken. Vic lässt ihr Handy fallen und küsst Lukas zärtlich. Er reagiert sofort und steigt über die Couchlehne zu ihr. „Du trägst nur das Hemd?“ Raunt Lukas ihr zur. „Hmmmm.“ Macht sie und Lukas schiebt es ein Stück hoch, er küsst sie zärtlich und Vic öffnet seine Hose. Lukas drückt sich in sie, was beide aufstöhnen lässt. „Oh Gott.“ Stöhnt Vic auf. Sie wimmert und schließlich kommen sie zusammen. Sie atmen schwer und küssen sich.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit stehen beide auf. Vic geht ins Bad sich frisch machen und Lukas geht kochen. „Kommst du? Essen ist gleich fertig!“ Ruft Lukas. „Komme. Hast du mein Handy gesehen?“ „Vielleicht unter der Couch.“ „Ich schau mal. Hab‘s.“ Vic zieht es unter der Couch hervor, schließt die einzelnen Tabs und steckt es in ihre Handtasche.  
  
Die beiden essen gemütlich zu Mittag, Lukas und Vic genießen den Nachmittag in trauter Zweisamkeit. „Ich sollte heute allerdings zu Andy und Maya. Ich habe nichts zum anziehen da und spätestens morgen zur Schicht sollte ich wahrscheinlich dein Hemd ablegen.“ „Wahrscheinlich. Aber willst du wirklich bei Andy schlafen, wenn du bei mir schlafen kannst?“ Vic lacht. „Was ich will, dürfte dir klar sein.“ „Dann lass es uns so machen. Wir bleiben hier und ich bringe dich morgen ganz früh zu Andy.“ „Okay. Deal!“ „Und was machen wir heute dann noch?“ „Oh ich wüsste da was.“ Säuselt sie und küsst Lukas fordernd. „Hmmm. Klingt gut, aber ich hätte noch eine andere Idee. Komm mit.“ Lukas nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Zieh das Hemd aus. Ich komm gleich.“ Vic zieht sich aus und wartet auf Lukas. Er kommt mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück. „Leg dich auf den Bauch.“ Sagt er lächelnd und Vic tut es ohne nachzufragen. Lukas setzt sich neben sie und lässt sich KörperÖl auf die Hand laufen. Er verteilt es auf ihrem Rücken und beginnt zärtlich sie zu massieren und ihre Haut geschmeidig zu machen. Nach ihrem Rücken ist der Nacken an der Reihe. Die Arme folgen, dann nimmt Lukas sich Po und Beine vor. Er lässt Vic umdrehen, beginnt an den Armen, arbeitet sich über Brüste und Bauch zu den Vorderseiten der Beine vor. Zum Schluss beginnt er sich zwischen ihren Beinen niederzulassen und bringt Vic in Extase.


	23. Trubel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Vics Leben ist einiges los und bevor Lukas sich versieht ist er oll in.

Am nächsten Morgen endet eine weitere geborgene Nacht. Leider viel zu früh. Es ist erst 5, als Lukas Vic weckt. Sie trinken Kaffee und Victoria zieht sich an, während Lukas noch schnell duschen geht.  
Wie versprochen bringt er sie zu Andys Und Mayas Haus, er wartet, bis Vic im Haus ist und fährt dann weiter zur Zentrale.  
  
„Vic?“ Eine verschlafene Andy schaut aus ihrem Zimmer. „Äh, hi. Schlaf ruhig noch. Es ist erst 6.“ „Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, du warst 2 Tage weg!“ Andy kommt aus ihrem Zimmer. „Ich… äh… ich sagte doch dass es mir gut gehen wird.“ „Wir haben versucht dich anzurufen. Wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht?“ „Andy. Schlaf noch. Wir reden später.“ Vic schiebt sich an ihr vorbei zu ihrem Zimmer und verschwindet darin. Sie nimmt ihre Pflegeprodukte und geht ins Bad. Vic macht ihre Haare und kommt dann in die Küche. „Also wo warst du?“ Fragt Andy nach und Maya gibt ihr einen Kaffee. „Unterwegs.“ „Gib uns das nicht!“ Meint Maya streng. „Was? Mir geht es gut.“ Die drei verlassen diskutierend die Wohnung und fahren zur Wache.  
  
Die Ankunft dort passiert unter großer Fragerei und schließlich schaffen sie es ins Barney. „Jetzt hört auf zu fragen. Mir geht es gut und ich hatte einfach ne gute Zeit okay?“ „Glaub ich gerne!“ Sagt Travis grinsend, er hat sich bisher zurück gehalten. „Wie meinst du das?“ Fragt Andy. Er holt sein Handy heraus und lässt Vics letzte Anruf auf der Mailbox abspielen. Ihre Augen weiten sich. Sie weiß genau, welche Situation es war. Sie waren auf der Couch. Man hört Vic und Lukas schwer atmen. Victoria wird knallrot und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Gott, mach es aus Travis!“ „Das beste kommt doch noch. Er hat scheinbar gekocht. Zumindest hat er sie zum Essen gerufen.“ Wie aufs Stichwort hört man Lukas. Vic dankt seiner verwinkelten Wohnung, wodurch seine Stimme etwas verzerrt ist. „Bitte Travis. Du musst es löschen.“ „Und mir die Chance nehmen dich damit aufzuziehen?“ Fragt er schadenfroh. „Trav. Ich bitte dich. Das könnte wirklich übel ins Auge gehen. Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass das er ist….. Es würde ihm immens schaden.“ „Mit wem hast du bitte was angefangen?“ Fragt Maya überrascht. „Ist es jemand politisches?“ Fragt Andy. „Travis!“ Fleht Victoria. „Er ist aber nicht verheiratet, oder?“ Vic senkt den Kopf, was soll sie ihrem Team sagen? Sie anlügen? „Victoria Ann Hughes! Du schläfst mit einem verheirateten Mann?“ Ruft Travis schockiert an. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Lösung. Sie weiß, dass Lukas geschieden ist und er hat, als Vic mit ihrer Gehirnerschütterung bei ihm war, erwähnt, dass er eine Abschrift der Scheidungsurkunde beantragt hat, falls er jemals wieder auf die Idee käme zu heiraten. Auch ist ihre Beziehung noch nicht offiziell. Es wäre also nichts gelogen, nur nicht ganz richtig Klarhestellt. „Sie sind schon länger getrennt. Die Papiere sind beantragt, aber es ist noch nicht offiziell.“ Sagt sie mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Travis starrt sie böse an. „Ich dachte du würdest dir mehr aus Ehe und Co machen.“ „Travis! Es war nicht geplant und wie gesagt sie sind schon länger getrennt. Ich war nicht der Grund für die Scheidung. Wir haben uns erst danach kennen gelernt. Ich will nur nicht, dass es so ausgelegt werden könnte.“ Sie sieht ihn direkt an. Travis schaut in die Reihen von 19, die im Barney verteilt stehen. Er sieht zu Vic und löscht es kommentarlos. „Dein Glück, dass du meine beste Freundin bist!“ Sagt er beleidigt. „Danke Travis, du bist der Beste.“ Sie umarmt ihn kurz. „Ja. Ja. Merk dir das blos!“  
  
Die Schicht verläuft weiter ohne große Zwischenfälle. Am Abend checkt Vic ihre Mails und stellt erfreut fest, dass ihr Antrag auf Kontaktverbot bewilligt wurde. Ihr fällt ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Doch die Lücke, die dieser Stein hinterlässt, bleibt nicht lange bestehen. Es ist der nächste Morgen. 19 ist noch in der Schicht, als Lukas an der Station auftaucht, mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand. „Chief.“ Grüßt Andy und geht mit Maya zur Treppe, Lukas sieht Vic durchdringend an. „Ich komme gleich nach.“ Kündigt Vic an und bleibt zurück. „Lukas, was machst du hier?“ „Wir müssen reden.“ Sagt er leise. „Was? Warum? Hat das nicht noch 2h Zeit?“ Gibt Vic zurück und schaut sich um. Lukas greift nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Wir müssen reden, jetzt!“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. Sully öffnet seine Bürotür, da er das Durcheinander mitbekommen hat. Lukas lässt Vic schnell los. „Können wir kurz dein Büro haben? Ich muss was klären.“ Meint Lukas höchstproffessionell. „Ähm ja klar.“ Sully geht zur Seite und Lukas hält Vic die Tür auf, die widerwillig eintritt. Lukas folgt ihr und schließt Sully die Tür vor der Nase.  
  
Dieser sieht verwirrt aus der Wäsche und geht zur Crew ins Barney. „Captain? Was ist los?“ Er deutet zur Tür. „Ich wurde gerade aus meinem Büro geworfen.“ Sagt er immer noch verwirrt. Sein Team sieht ihn überrascht an. „Keine Ahnung, Ripley braucht es für irgendwas.“ „Wo ist eigentlich Vic? Sie wollte gleich kommen.“ „Hughes ist beim Chief.“ Erklärt er und erntet erneut fragende Blicke. Er ignoriert es und nimmt sich Kaffee.  
  
„Also was gibt es so wichtiges? Und was soll die Tasche?“ Vic lehnt am Regal neben der Tür, während Lukas am Schreibtisch lehnt. Er reibt sich mit der rechten Hand die Augen. „Victoria.“ Beginnt er und sie sieht ihn überrascht an. Es ist wohl nicht beruflich, was sein Verhalten noch unverständlicher macht. „Ich habe heute mit Ryan telefoniert.“ „Ryan? Was wollte er?“ Jetzt wird sie neugierig. „Sie haben die Untersuchungen bei Parker abgeschlossen.“ „Ja und?“ „Es war kein Unfall, Victoria.“ Sie sieht ihn geschockt an. „Was heißt das?“ „Es war Brandstiftung.“ Vic schlägt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Lukas kommt zu ihr und legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was genau bedeutet das? Was wurde gefunden?“ „Ein Brandbeschleuniger direkt vor seiner Wohnung.“ Sagt Lukas leise. „Also hatte es jemand auf Parker abgesehen?“ Lukas presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Die Polizei hat sein Berufsleben und sein Privatleben komplett durchforstet, es gibt niemanden der ihm das wollte.“ „Okay. Dann war es Zufall?“ Fragt sie ungläubig. „Ryan denkt nicht. Zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlags hast du bei ihm gewohnt.“ Victoria wird kreidebleich. Lukas führt sie zum Stuhl und sie setzt sich. Lukas nimmt neben ihr Platz. „Du meinst, dass ich….“ Stottert Vic. „Wir wissen es noch nicht. Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, dass es so wäre?“ „Mir würde nur Smith einfallen.“ „Okay.“ „Aber ich bin doch zur Arbeit, warum hätte er es tun sollen, wenn ich gerade weg bin? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“ „Stimmt.“ „Erzähl doch mal wie der Tag abgelaufen ist? Am besten ab dem Moment, wo wir uns getrennt haben.“ „Wir sind zur Zentrale mein Auto holen, sind zu mir meine Sachen holen, dann zu Parker. Er musste noch was einkaufen und hat mein Auto in die Werkstatt gebracht. Wir haben gekocht und sind ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich aufgestanden, hab mir Kaffee gemacht und mich angezogen. Dann bin ich zur Schicht gefahren.“ „Hmmm. Moment. Du bist zur Schicht gefahren? Dein Auto war doch in der Werkstatt.“ „Ich habe Parkers Wagen genommen. Er brauchte ihn nicht.“ „Stand der Wagen auf dem Parkplatz oder in der Tiefgarage?“ „Tiefgarage, wiso?“ „Smith hat dich nicht wegfahren sehen, in dem anderen Auto. Er dachte du wärst noch in der Wohnung.“ Vic steht der Mund offen. „Und jetzt?“ „Wir rufen Ryan an und sehen weiter.“ Lukas wählt eine Nummer und nach dem zweiten klingeln nimmt Ryan ab. „Tanner?“ „Hi Ryan. Ich bin bei Hughes. Sie könnte das Ziel gewesen sein.“ „Okay. Dann müssen wir besprechen wie es weiter geht. Wir können aktuell Smith nichts nachweisen.“ „Das heißt er bleibt auf freiem Fuß?“ Fragt Vic schockiert. „Ich fürchte ja.“ Antwortet Ryan resigniert. „Und jetzt?“ „Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Personenschutz oder Schutzgewahrsam zb in Form vom Zeugenschutz.“ „Was?“ Ruft Vic entsetzt. „Auf keinen Fall. Weder das eine noch das andere!“ „Vic. Wir haben nur diese beiden Optionen. Zumindest bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung.“ Erklärt Ryan. „Ich werde es nicht tun!“ Sagt sie entschlossen. „Hughes, sie können unter den Umständen nicht arbeiten. Er könnte versuchen sie während der Schicht zu erwischen, was ihr ganzes Team gefährdet. Ich werde sie freistellen.“ „Aber! Aber!“ Stottert Vic. „Sie haben Recht, Sir. Ich kann 19 nicht in Gefahr bringen. Aber ich werde definitiv nicht weglaufen oder mich verstecken.“ „Das musst du auch nicht. Die Personenschützer würden zb vor deiner Wohnung aufpassen. Sie begleiten dich zum Einkaufen und was auch immer. Natürlich würden deine Telefonate auch vorsichtshalber aufgezeichnet.“ „Bitte was?“ Vic sieht Lukas bedeutungsvoll an. „Das ist üblich.“ „Muss das sein?“ Fragt Vic nach. „Wie gesagt es ist üblich. Ich meine du redest mit Andy ja nicht über irgendwas geheimes, also wen juckts?!“ Vic sieht Lukas auffordernd an. „Klar wen juckts!“ Stößt sie zähneknirschend aus. „Na dann. Wäre das geklärt. Bleib auf der Station bis meine Kollegen kommen. Ich schick sie gleich los.“ „Verstehe.“ Ryan legt auf.  
  
„Klasse. Jetzt darf ich nicht arbeiten, meinen Freund seh ich auch nicht mehr und mit ihm telefonieren kann ich auch nicht, weil wir nicht zusammen sein dürfen und keiner von uns weiß!“ „Ich bin dein Freund?“ Fragt Lukas grinsend. „Natürlich bist du das! Was sollst du sonst sein?“ „Hört sich gut an.“ Sagt er und küsst ihre Hand. „Ändert nur an den Tatsachen nichts.“ „Du könntest mich besuchen.“ „Klar und nach einer Nacht wieder gehen. Fällt gar nicht auf.“ „Hm. Ich könnte dir ein anderes Telefon bringen. Keiner würde es erfahren.“ „Noch mehr Geheimnisse.“ Stöhnt Vic. „Wie lange soll das eigentlich gehen?“ „Bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung.“ „Das dauert noch Wochen!“ „Wir werden das schon schaffen. Versprochen.“ „Ich mag es nicht.“ „Ich auch nicht. Aber es geht um deine Sicherheit.“ „Hmpf.“ „Komm, lass uns die Zeit genießen, bis Ryans Kollegen kommen.“ „Wir können nicht zufällig Sullivans Koje nehmen?“ „Nein, das können wir nicht.“ Lacht Lukas und schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber ich kann das tun.“ Lukas küsst sie zärtlich. „Und das.“ Es folgt ein Kuss auf ihre rechte Halsseite. „Und das.“ Die linke ist nun dran. „Und wenn du nicht doch in Sullivans Koje willst, hörst du jetzt besser auf.“ Erklärt ihm Vic und sieht ihn auffordernd an. „Ich kann nicht.“ „Natürlich nicht.“ Seufzt Vic. Lukas küsst sie erneut lang und zärtlich, bis ein klopfen sie unterbricht. Er lächelt Vic noch einmal zu, steht auf und stellt sich an den Schreibtisch, während er das okay zum eintreten gibt. „Die zwei wollen zu euch.“ Erklärt Sully und mustert Lukas. „Sie gehört euch Jungs. Hughes ich komme die Tage mit den Papieren vorbei.“ „Danke Sir.“ Er nickt ihr zu. Vic nimmt die Reisetasche und geht nach oben.  
  
Sie packt alles aus ihrem Spind hinein und verabschiedet sich vom Team. „Ist das so wie Hausarrest?“ Fragt Andy. „Mehr oder weniger. Ich kann raus, aber halt nur mit Hinz und Kunz. Sr Jungs. Ich kenn eure Namen noch nicht mal.“ „Joshua.“ „Karl.“ „Okay. Also mit Josh und Karl.“ „Kommst du dann als mal vorbei?“ Fragt Trav. „Nicht in der Schicht. Ich bin offiziell beurlaubt.“ „Verstehe. Aber wir können shoppen gehen.“ „Und trinken.“ „Nicht in Bars.“ Mischt sich Josh ein. „Zu viel gedränge, zu viele Personen.“ „Da seht ihrs. Ich bin frei wie ein Vogel!“ Vic verdreht die Augen. „Wir kommen dich besuchen.“ „Danke.“ Sie verabschieden sich und Vic verlässt mit den beiden Männern die Station. „Wie siehts eigentlich mit eurer Fitness?“ Fragt Vic auf dem Weg zum Auto. „Warum?“ „Wir werden Trainieren. Viel Trainieren. Ich muss fit bleiben, also packt die Sportklamotten aus.“ „Da wirst du mit Nathalie gut zurecht kommen. Sie trainiert auch viel.“ „Und sie wird mich auch betreuen?“ „Ja, morgen mit Leonel.“ „Na dann.“ Die drei steigen in das Auto der Officers und fahren zu Victorias Wohnung. Sie war schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen. Zumindest nicht lange.  
  
„Wir müssen noch einkaufen. Ich habe nicht mal das Nötigste im Haus.“ „Gut. Können wir machen. Am besten gleich.“ Die drei machen sich auf den Weg. Vic schleppt sie in drei verschiedene Geschäfte, bis sie alles zusammen hat. Mit vollen Tüten kommen sie an der Wohnung an. „Komm ich ja gerade rechtzeitig.“ Lacht Lukas. „Chief, was machen sie denn hier?“ „Ihr Auto war noch an der Station. Ich war so frei es zu bringen.“ „Mein Auto war…“ Lukas sieht Vic an. Spiel mit, soll es wohl heißen. „Natürlich, mein Auto war noch an der Station. Danke Chief.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Er reicht Vic ihren Schlüssel und bemerkt die vielen Taschen. „Ähm… ich war die letzte Zeit wenig hier.“ Erklärt Vic unnötigerweise. „Natürlich. Wäre es unhöflich zu fragen, ob ich ihr Bad vielleicht….“ „Gar nicht, Sir.“ Lukas nimmt sich ebenfalls eine Tüte und die vier tragen alles nach oben. Vic schleust die Agents aus der Wohnung. „Du bsg unmöglich.“ Lacht sie und fällt Lukas um den Hals. „Leider wird es nur ein kurzer Besuch.“ Sie küsst ihn stürmisch. „Danke für mein Auto.“ „Kein Problem. Ich dachte mir, dass du es noch in der Werkstatt hast und es vielleicht gerne hier hättest. Nur für alle Fälle.“ „Danke Lukas.“ Er streicht zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Du bist so schön und ich will dich so gerne…“ Es klopft. „Wir werden immer unterbrochen werden. Oder?“ Fragt sie gereizt und geht zur Tür. „Josh, was gibts?“ „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ah Ja klar, warum nicht?“ Der Officer schaut über ihre Schulter in die Wohnung. „Ich habe dem Chief eine Tasse Kaffee angeboten!“ „Entschuldigung. Ich….“ „Schon gut.“ Seufzt sie und schließt wieder die Tür. „Und?“ Fragt Lukas. „Dein Toilettegang hat wohl zu lange gedauert.“ Erklärt Vic sarkastisch. „Gott sind die genau.“ Stöhnt Lukas. „Ich werde dann mal wieder.“ Lukas küsst sie noch einmal zärtlich, bevor er ihre Wohnung verlässt.


	24. Der goldene Käfig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic ist in ihrer Wohnung und erlebt den Personenschutz

Der nächste Tag wird langweilig. Vic beschließt mit Nathalie und Lionel Laufen zu gehen. Zum Leidwesen von zweiterem, da er auf eine ruhige Schicht gehofft hatte. Doch Vic und Nathalie stacheln sich gegenseitig hoch, sodass die Gruppe zum Schluss fast 10km gerannt ist. Lionel beklagt sich über schmerzende Füße und die Frauen lachen.  
Am Nachmittag kommt 19 vorbei. Es ist irgendwie komisch, vor Vics Tür die Personalids prüfen Lassen zu müssen und Vic wird informiert, bevor ihr Team eintreten darf. „Gott sind die streng. Ein Wunder, dass wir nicht gefilzt wurden.“ Beschwert sich Andy. „Willkommen im goldenen Käfig.“ Antwortet Vic. „Nathalie hätte mich ruhig filzen dürfen.“ Erklärt Maya leise, die Frau beobachtend. „Mache ich vielleicht noch.“ Sagt die Agentin grinsend und verlässt die Wohnung. „Man hat sie gute Ohren.“ Ruft Travis aus und das Team lacht. Das Treffen wird lustig und sie beenden es erst spät.

Am zweiten Tag kommt Lukas vorbei. „Ich bin gekommen, um mit Hughes die Papiere durchzugehen. Es wird dauern.“ Erklärt er Josh, der ihn neugierig gemustert hat. „Natürlich, Entschuldigung Chief.“ Lukas tritt ein und legt Vic die Papiere auf den Küchentisch. „Hi du.“ „Hi.“ Sagt Lukas und küsst sie zärtlich. Seine Arme um ihre Tallie gelegt. „Sind das die Papiere?“ Fragt Vic und sieht seitlich zum Tisch. „Hmmm.“ Grummelt Lukas. „Musst nur auf der letzten Seite unterschrieben. Rest ist ausgefüllt.“ Brummt er gegen ihre Haut und zieht ihren Duft in sich auf. „Ich dachte es dauert?“ „Ich dachte, wenn ich alles vorbereite könnten wir die Zeit anders nutzen.“ Sagt Lukas und beginnt ihren Hals zu küssen. „Ich mag deine Denkweise.“ Stöhnt Vic und nimmt seine Hand.   
Zusammen gehen sie ins Schlafzimmer. Lukas nimmt sich Zeit Vic zu entkleiden, er genießt jede Berührung, jeden Moment. Nach ihrem Erlebnis ziehen sie sich wieder an. Vic studiert schnell die Unterlagen und unterschreibt. „Ich habe noch ein Handy für dich. Meine Zweitnummer ist eingespeichert, es ist Prepaid. Also nicht nachverfolgbar und Bar bezahlt.“ „Klingt fast wie bei Spionen. Können wir Spione sein?“ Lukas lacht. „Wir können alles sein, was du willst.“ „Alles?“ „Alles.“ Vic grinst ihn an. „Ich glaube Josh wird unruhig.“ „Ich fürchte.“ Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. „Ich werde dich vermissen.“ „Ich dich auch. Ich melde mich so oft ich kann.“ „Tu das.“ Sie küssen sich wehmütig, dann nimmt Lukas die Papiere, reicht Vic ihr neues Handy und geht. „Warte!“ Ruft Vic ihm nach. „Sie haben ihren Stift vergessen, Sir.“ Sagt sie laut, damit Josh, der sie durch die Tür hören kann, keinen Verdacht schöpft. Vic küsst ihn nochmals. „Danke Hughes, das ist mein Lieblingskugelschreiber.“ Er grinst sie an, erwidert den Kuss und geht.

Es ist 2 Wochen später. 2 Wochen, in denen Vic zwar mit Lukas telefoniert hat, aber ihn nicht gesehen hat. 19 war außerhalb ihrer Schicht da. Die Schichttage verbrachte Vic mit Laufen und mit einem gewaltigen Frühjahrsputz. Ihre ganze Wohnung einschließlich Schränke sind ausgewaschen, durchsortiert und aufgeräumt. Auch hat sie einiges aussortiert und gespendet.  
Es ist später Abend, als es bei Lukas klingelt. Überrascht stoppt er den Film und geht zur Tür, um zu öffnen. „Victoria! Was machst du hier?“ Fragt er überrascht und zieht sie in seine Wohnung. Vic küsst ihn. „Ich habe dich vermisst, es ist zwei Wochen her, seit ich dich gesehen, die berührt habe. Und ich mag es dich zu berühren, zu riechen, zu schmecken und zu spüren, was du mir antust.“ Sagt sie schwühl, während sie an seinem Kragen entlang streift. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst!“ Gesteht Lukas leise und küsst sie erneut. „Was ist mit den Agents?“ Fragt er zwischen zwei Küssen. Vic zuckt die Schulter. „Bin abgehauen!“ „Du BIST WAS?“ Ruft Lukas aus. „Karl war Kaffee holen und Josh im Bad. War nicht schwer zu verschwinden.“ „Du kann doch nicht einfach abhauen! Wir müssen Tanner anrufen.“ „Und was willst du ihm sagen? Dass ich abgehauen bin um dich zu sehen, weil keiner wissen darf, dass wir uns sehen? Dann kannst du ihm gleich vom Handy berichten!“ „Du hast Recht. Aber das geht nicht Vic!“ „Willst du mich rauswerfen?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht.“ „Dann küss mich!“ Fordert Vic und Lukas tut es. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ist die Spannung so groß, dass sie es nicht bis zum Bett schaffen. Also muss die Couch herhalten.  
„Du solltest zurück.“ Sagt Lukas. „Es wird nicht noch einmal klappen, dass weißt du.“ „Ich weiß.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Dann lass uns das genießen.“ Vic steht auf, nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Nach einer weiteren Runde Zuneigung kuschelt sich Vic an seine Brust und die beiden schlafen aneinander gekuschelt ein.


	25. Der Tag nach der Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic soll sich rechtfertigen, tut sie es? Zu welcher Schlussfolgerung wird die Polizei kommen?

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Vic früh. Sie verabschiedet sich von Lukas und fährt mit einem Uber zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.  
  
„Wie konnte sie euch entwischen? Sie ist Firefighter und kein Ninja!“ Poltert Ryan. „Sie hat es geplant und gewartet bis wir beide nicht auf unsrem Platz waren.“ Antwortet Josh kleinlaut. „Und Smith hätte das auch gekonnt! Jeder Polizist in Seattle hat ihr Bild. Betet dass sie gesund auftaucht!“ Faucht Ryan. „Äh, hi Leute.“ Sagt Vic und winkt kurz. „Vic, wo zum Geier warst du? Du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden! Und dann noch ohne dein Handy.“ „Damit ihr mich orten könnt? Ich brauchte einfach mal ne Pause.“ Ryan atmet durch, Nathalie grinst bei Vics Selbstbewusstsein. Sie mag die junge Frau. „Ich bin ja wieder da und mir geht es gut. Sogar sehr gut. Ich habe neue Energie und Kraft, also was machen wir heute?“ „Also hat sich dein Ausflug gelohnt?“ „Oh, definitiv ja!“ Lacht Vic und lässt Ryan stehn. Nathalie lacht. „Was?“ Fragt der Polizist überrascht. „Ich kann verstehen, dass sie Josh und Karl abgehängt hat. Ich wollte auch keine Zuhörer.“ „Bei was denn bitte?“ „Gott Ryan! Sie hatte Sex! Und scheinbar echt guten!“ Lacht die Agentin und verschwindet zu Vic in die Küche. Die vier Männer bleiben sprachlos zurück. „Aber ich weiß von keinem Freund.“ Plappert Ryan. „Dann scheinst du was übersehen zu haben.“ „Wir haben alle Daten von Vics Telefon. Seit der Schutz begonnen hat. Sie hatte nur mit 19 Kontakt.“ „Und einer von denen?“ Ryan schüttelt den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht. Jack ist nicht ihr Typ. Ben ist verheiratet, Travis schwul, Sullivan steht auf Andy, die mit mir zusammen ist, Maya ist zwar bi, aber nein. Es bliebe nur Dean… ich kümmer mich drum.“ Ryan zieht ab.  
  
„Dean hast du kurz?“ Ruft Ryan in die Fahrzeughalle. „Was gibts?“ „Ich will mich weder in dein noch in Vics Leben einmischen…. aber sie sollte uns Bescheid sagen, wenn sie zu dir fährt.“ Dean schaut ihn überrascht an. „Ähm. Ich weiß zwar nicht um was es geht, aber okay.“ „Eure Nacht?!“ „Unsre Nacht? Sry mann ich hänge grade etwas.“ „Vic kam doch gestern zu dir und blieb über Nacht bei dir. Ich meine ihr seid erwachsen und es geht mich nichts an. Aber für den Schutz ist es wirklich wichtig, dass wir wissen wo sie ist!“ „Du liegst falsch! Vic war nicht bei mir.“ „Du musst es nicht leugnen, wie gesagt es geht mich nichts an und ich melde es nicht.“ „Alter Mann! Sie war nicht bei mir! Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Sie war über Nacht weg und in den letzten 2 Wochen lediglich Kontakt zu 19. Du bist der einzige der….“ „Oh Ryan! Sie hat nen Typen! Hat sie dir das nicht gesagt?“ „Äh nein. Wie gesagt seit 2 Wochen ist definitiv Funkstille.“ „Doch sie sieht jemanden.“ „Und wen?“ „Keine Ahnung. Hat uns nichts über ihn erzählt, nur dass er noch verheiratet ist. Scheidung läuft aber.“ Ryan sieht ihn überrascht an. „Vic eine Ehebrecherin?“ Fragt er ungläubig. „Nein, die Scheidung war beantragt, bevor die beiden sich liiert haben.“ „Okay. Die Nochfrau hätte trotzdem ein Motiv. Wer ist der Kerl?“ Dean zuckt die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Musst du Vic fragen.“  
  
Damit lässt er Ryan stehen und arbeitet weiter. Na toll, jetzt ist Ryan genauso schlau wie vorher.  
Zurück bei Vic stellt er sie zu Rede. „Ich muss wissen, wer dein Freund ist. Seine Nochfrau könnte ein Motiv haben!“ „Hat sie nicht. Die Trennung war einvernehmlich und ist schon länger her.“ „Trotzdem.“ „Nein. Ich sage es dir nicht.“ „Du schadest dir selbst!“ „Dann ist es so. Aber das ist meine letzte Antwort darauf! Nathalie bist du fertig zum Laufen?“ „Klar. Ich komme sofort.“ Vic geht voran. „Schau ob du was rausbekommst, so von Frau zu Frau.“ Flüstert Ryan ihr zu. Nathalie nickt und folgt Vic.  
  
„Gott, warum kann Ryan es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Dean hat mir geschrieben, dass er ihn ausgehorcht hat. Ich kenne Ryan so gar nicht.“ „Er macht sich Sorgen.“ „Muss er nicht.“ „Kannst du es zu 100% ausschließen?“ „Ja. Ich lege für L … ihn meine Hand ins Feuer.“ „Und seine Frau?“ „Auch. Sie ist okay mit uns.“ „Ihr kennt euch?“ „Mehr oder weniger. Er hat ihr von Anfang an von mir erzählt und sie ist Einverstanden. Ich meine die beiden sind schon länger getrennt. Das mit uns geht erst kurz. Nichtmals ein Monat.“ „Verstehe. Und du willst mir nicht sagen, wer L ist.“ „Nope, will ich nicht.“ Lacht Vic und rennt Nathalie davon, die ihr lachend folgt und sie schnell wieder eingeholt hat.  
  
Natürlich erzählt Vic Lukas von Ryan und dass er glaubte dass sie und Dean…. „Ok.“ Lacht Lukas. „Wenn ich dich mit jemanden verkuppeln müsste, wäre es bestimmt nicht Miller. Wobei man sagen muss, dass es gar nicht so abwägig ist.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ Fragt Vic irritiert. „Komm schon Vic. Miller steht total auf dich. Er ist fast geplatzt als Josh und Karl mit dir gegangen sind.“ „Ach echt?“ „Ja?“ Lacht er. „Ist dir das nie aufgefallen?“ „Nicht wirklich. Ich denke, da er für mich wie ein Bruder ist….“ „Also verliere ich dich nicht an ihn?“ Vic lacht. „Nein tust du nicht.“ „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“ „Keine Ahnung. Humpelchen und grumpelchen sind noch genauer als vor meinem Ausflug….“ „Verstehe.“

Es vergehen zwei Tage. Nathalie und Lionel sind wieder bei Vic, als Lukas vor ihrer Wohnung auftaucht. „Hi.“ „Chief.“ Grüßen die beiden. „Ist sie da? Doofe Frage, Sry. Hier, nehmt den Kaffee.“ Lukas reicht den beiden die Becher. Dann öffnet Lukas mit dem Schlüssel die Tür. Er tritt ein und dreht sich zu den Agents um. „Macht doch mal ne Pause. Ein Spaziergang würde euch bestimmt gut tun.“ „Äh, das geht nicht Sir.“ Beginnt Lionel. Lukas sieht die beiden auffordernd an. „Wir müssen Miss Hughes Wohlergehen im Auge behalten.“ Fährt der jüngere fort. „Ihr wird es gut gehen, versprochen. Geht spazieren, ah und lasst euch Zeit, ja?“ Lukas schließt die Tür. „Wir können doch nicht einfach gehen! Wir haben ihn nicht mal angekündigt!“ Lionel ist schockiert. Nathalie grinst ihn an. „Er hatte einen Schlüssel.“ „Ja und?“ „Checkst du es echt nicht? Zwischen den beiden läuft was!“ Sagt Nathalie aufgeregt. Zur Bestätigung poltert es aus der Wohnung. Lionel ist im Begriff seine Waffe zu ziehen und die Tür einzutreten, doch Nathalie hält ihn zurück. Vic stöhnt laut auf. „Wir sollten gehen.“ Sagt er schnell und stürmt die Treppe hinunter. Nathalie folgt ihm lachend. Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet.  
  
Als die beiden zwei Stunden später zurückkommen, verlässt Lukas gerade pfeifend und gut gelaunt die Wohnung. Sein Haar ist durcheinander und ein Knutschfleck prangt an seinem Schlüsselbein. „Chief.“ Grüßt Nathalie grinsend. „War nie da!“ Ruft er und eilt die Treppe hinunter. Sie lacht und blickt um die Kurve. Vic steht grinsend im Türrahmen, sie trägt lediglich ein Shirt der Station 88. Als sie die Agents sieht, läuft sie rot an und verschwindet in der Wohnung.


	26. Fluchtwagenfahrer bei der Arbeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic hat einiges vor und überrascht Lukas mit ihrem Tagesablauf.

„Was haben wir heute vor?“ Fragt Josh neugierig, als er mit Karl Nathalie und Lionel ablöst. „Ich wollte etwas trainieren. Aber keine Angst für euch ist es ganz entspannt.“ Vic schnappt sich ihre Tasche und die drei fahren los. Vic nennt ihnen eine Adresse und als sie ankommen sieht Josh sie irritiert an. „Bist du sicher, dass die Adresse stimmt?“ Fragt er. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!“ Vic steigt aus, schnappt sich ihre Tasche und betritt den Club. „Phoenix.“ Ruft eine bekannte Stimme. „Samuel!“ Vic strahlt ihn an und die beiden fallen sich um den Hals. „Miss Hu….“ „Phoenix!“ Sagt sie hart und schaut die Agents durchdringend an, dann wendet sie sich wieder Samuel zu. „Es ist ja ewig her, dass du hier warst.“ „Ja. Seit dem Brand.“ „Ich erinnere mich, wie du siehst hat sich nicht viel verändert. Willst du trainieren?“ „Klar.“ Vic schaut zu ihm auf. Samuel grinst sie an und lässt sie los. „Wie geht es deinem Chef?“ „Gut. Gut. Alles in Ordnung. Und bei dir?“ „Alles top. Ich meine er ist wirklich korrekt, hat mich in der Klinik besucht.“ „Hat er?“ Fragt Vic erstaunt. „Hat er!“ „Oh mein Gott! Wie konnte ich das übersehen! Du magst ihn und er dich auch!“ „Shhhhh, nicht so laut!“ „Es stimmt? Seit ihr zusammen oder so?“ „Es…. es ist kompliziert. Ich meine er ist mein Chef und…“ „Der Chief!“ Vic starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Du weißt es?“ „Ja, der Polizist kannte ihn und die Firefighter natürlich auch… ich meine er….“ „Shhhhhht.“ „Okay okay. Ich bin ruhig.“ Vic löst sich von ihm und geht hinter die Kulissen. Die zwei Agents folgen ihr. „Äh. Umkleide Jungs!“ Sagt sie und schlüpft durch den Vorhang. „Wie sollen wir sie so schützen?“ Fragt Josh aufgebracht und Karl zuckt mit den Schultern. Kurze Zeit später kommt Vic raus. Sie trägt eine sehr kurze Hose und eine Sportbustie. Den Agents stockt der Atem, Samuel tut so als sei es das normalste auf der Welt. „Beginnst du gleich am Tuch?“ Fragt er. „Ne, mach mich erst an der Stange warm!“ Samuel zeigt ihr den Daumen hoch und richtet die Bühnenscheinwerfer ein. Er beleuchtet die Poledancestange, an der Vic steht und dunkelt den Rest ab. Dann startet er eine beliebige Playlist. „Nehmt Platz Jungs. Wenn Phoenix trainiert dauert es.“ Sagt er zu den Agents und geht zur Bar sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Vic beginnt in dem sie sexy um die Stange geht. Ihr rechter Arm ist höher als ihr Kopf. Dann dreht sie sich gekonnt nach oben und landet kurz danach wieder auf ihren Füßen. Sie lehnt sich ins Hohlkreuz, spreizt auf und landet im twisted grip shouldermount. Den Kopf nach unten hängend, die Stange zwischen ihren Beinen. Vic verändert ihre Position in den Gargoyle und dann zum Monkey, um zum Schluss wieder im Stand zu landen. Vic rutscht ins Spagat, rollt sich auf den Rücken, die Beine in die Luft gestreckt, holt sie Schwung und richtet sich sexy wieder auf. Sie springt förmlich an die Stange um höher zu klettern und sich in den russian Layback fallen zu lassen. Sie kann die beiden Officers sehen, die verzweifelt versuchen wegzuschauen. Ein Grinsen huscht ihr übers Gesicht. Vic tanzt noch etwas sexy mit der Stange und der erste verabschiedet sich kurz um frische Luft zu schnappen. Scheinbar hat sie ihm gut eingeheizt. Vic hängt sich in den Banana Split und beendet ihre Show mit dem russian Fish.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause und dem wechsel der Officers tanzt Vic die zweite Runde. Diesmal konzentriert sie sich aufs Tanzen und weniger auf die Moves. Am Ende des zweiten Blocks steht sie geschwitzt im Scheinwerferlicht. „Sah gut aus.“ Hört sie Nathalie sagen. „Oh, hi Nathalie. Hab dich nicht kommen sehen. Wo sind die Jungs?“ „Habe sie heimgeschickt. War etwas zu heiß für die beiden. Ich habe heute Heiko dabei. Ihm macht das nichts aus. Er..“ „Ist schwul?“ beendet Vic ihren Satz und beginnt sich zu dehnen. „Äh, ja. Hi, ich bin Heiko.“ „Hi, hier bitte nur Phoenix, ja? Das offizielle machen wir später.“ Sagt Vic und trinkt von ihrem Wasser. „Wie lange machst du noch?“ Fragt Nathalie. „Wie spät ist es?“ „Gleich 12.“ „Mindestens noch 2h.“ Erklärt Vic und beginnt den dritten Block. Diesmal sind die Figuren und Übergänge im Vordergrund. Danach geht sie hinter die Bühne, wäscht sich kurz ab und kommt umgezogen zurück.  
  
Sie trägt jetzt eine lange Stoffschlaghose und ein bauchfreies Oberteil. „Neues Outfit?“ Ruft Samuel, der gerade das Tuch eingehakt hat. „Ja, dachte es wäre besser in Zukunft nicht ganz so nackt zu performen.“ Antwortet Vic ehrlich. „Sieht trotzdem gut aus!“ „Danke. Mal sehen, ob es den Praxistest schafft.“ Samuel startet eine andere Musikliste. Es ist deutlich ruhiger und besitzt mehr Spannungsbögen. Vic beginnt sich mit den Tüchern zu drehen, klettert hinauf, setzt Knoten, verhakt sich mal mit ihren Füßen oder einem anderen Körperteil. Steht quasi in der Luft und lässt sich schließlich fallen. Die Agents springen auf, doch Vic bewegt sich im Tuch schon wieder aufwärts. Also setzen sich die beiden wieder und sehen gespannt zu. Es folgen mehrere Tricks und Posen, bis Vic eine Pause einlegt.  
  
Sie grüßt die Mädchen und quatscht mit Ihnen, bevor sie eine zweite Runde in den Tüchern tanzt. „Ich wollte sowas schon immer mal lernen.“ Seufzt Nathalie. „Willst du es versuchen?“ Frag Vic. „Lieber nicht. Es sieht bei dir so leicht aus. Wie lange hast du geübt?“ „3/ 4 Jahre?“ „Wahnsinn.“ Vic trainiert noch ein wenig und dann fahren die drei zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
  
Am späten Abend telefoniert Vic mit Lukas. „Und was hast du heute getrieben?“ „Papierkram, Besprechungen. Nichts besonderes. Und du?“ „Auch nichts großartig wichtiges. Ich habe ein bisschen trainiert und die neue Show zusammen gestellt.“ „Neue Show?“ „Ja, wir waren im Club. Ich habe ein das neue Kostüm probiert.“ Sie hört Lukas scharf einatmen. „Was?“ Lacht Vic. „Ich musste nur gerade an unser Treffen im Club denken.“ Sagt er heißer. „War schon heiß.“ „Oh ja. Sehr heiß.“ Stimmt ihr Lukas zu. „Wenn du nochmal kommen solltest, gebe ich dir vielleicht, ausnahmsweise noch einmal einen Lap.“ „Muss ich dazu in den Club?“ „Was denkst du von mir, deiner holden Maid!“ Lacht Vic. „Ich denke dass du sexy bist und dass du genau weißt wie du mich um den Finger wickeln kannst.“ Hmm.“ Macht Vic und grinst vor sich hin. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“ „Keine Ahnung. Nathalie und Heiko werden gleich abgelöst. Karl und Josh werden mich nicht aus den Augen lassen.“ „Verstehe. Mur reicht es aber schon, das Nathalie und Josh es wissen. Ich will nicht mehr einweihen.“ „Samuel weiß es.“ „Du hast es ihm gesagt?“ „Nein, er wusste es. Dass du mein Chef bist und der Chief und er hat es selbst rausgefunden.“ „Woher wusste er dass mit dem Chef?“ „Ryan. Er hat es ihm gesagt, als du verarztet wurdest.“ „Verstehe.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Wir müssen uns bald überlegen was wir wollen und was wir wegen der Abteilung machen. Ich meine es wissen nun schon drei Leute…. dass sind eigentlich drei zu viel.“ „Schämst du dich?“ „Was? Nein! Nein, Victoria! Ich schäme mich nicht für dich. Im Gegenteil. Du bist sexy, jung, schön, intelligent, warmherzig, klug und so viel mehr. Wie könnte ich mich für dich schämen?“ „Es klang danach.“ Sagt Vic leise. „Wenn du willst gehen wir morgen zur Abteilung.“ „Und du verlierst deinen Job!“ „Womöglich.“ „Nein. Nein, dass will ich nicht. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.“ „Aber glaube mir. Ich schäme mich nicht. Wahrlich nicht.“ „Okay.“ „Können wir uns irgendwie treffen? Ich will dich einfach nur sehen.“ Sagt Lukas. „Ich hätte da womöglich eine Idee. Lass mich kurz was klären.“ Vic legt auf und ruft mit dem Prepaid Handy Samuel an. Dann ruft sie Lukas zurück. „Es geht. Komm in 10 Minuten vor die Tiefgarage am Placawohnblock. Ich warte auf dich.“ „Okay, bis gleich.“ Sie legen auf. Vic packt das wichtigste zusammen und verlässt ihre Wohnung.  
  
„Wo fahren wir hin?“ „Zu Samuel. Ich habe was im Club vergessen und er hat es mitgenommen.“ „Na dann auf.“ Die drei fahren zum Wohngebäude von Samuel, alle drei steigen aus. „Ihr könnt hier warten. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ „Geht leider nicht.“ „Wenns sein muss.“ Zusammen gehen sie ins Gebäude. Vic fährt mit ihnen in die 9 Etage. Samuel öffnet und gibt Vic ein kleines Paket, welches sie neben seiner Tür abstellt, um mit ihm zu erzählen. Josh hat schon den Aufzug gerufen, er kommt, öffnet sich und ein Mann mittleren Alters steht darin. Er trägt Hemd und Hose, sein Gesicht ist durch einen Hut verdeckt. Die drei steigen ein, der Knopf zur Tiefgarage ist gedrückt und im letzten Moment schubst der Mann die beiden Agents aus dem Aufzug. Bis die beiden sich umgedreht haben, sind die Aufzugstüren geschlossen und er rauscht zur Tiefgarage. Vic starrt den Mann an. Er nimmt den Hut ab. „Lukas!“ Lacht Vic. „Ich dachte du bräuchtest vielleicht Hilfe.“ Sie kommen unten an, rennen zu Lukas Truck, der im Halteverbot abgestellt ist. Sie steigen ein und Lukas gibt Gas. Er grinst sie an, während Vic lacht. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Fluchtwagenfahrer!“ Lacht er. „Bist du ja auch irgendwie!“ „Also zu mir?“ „Wie wäre es mit essen?“ „Gut. Wir könnten zum Diner.“ „Gerne.“  
Die beiden fahren zum Astrodiner.  
  
Sie sitzen in ihrer gewohnten Nische und bestellen ihr gewohntes Essen. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen und gelöst. Lukas genießt es mit Vic zusammen zu sein. Sie sind gerade fertig, als ein Polizeiauto auf den Parkplatz fährt. „Verdammt. Das ist Ryan!“ „Ok. Ich zahle, geh du hinten raus, wir treffen uns am Auto.“ Lukas gibt ihr die Schlüssel und Vic verschwindet zu den Toiletten.   
Lukas legt das Geld auf den Tisch, deutet der Bedingungen, dass es für sie ist und steht auf. „Chief!“ „Tanner.“ Grüßen sich die beiden. Lukas geht an dem jüngeren vorbei. Ryan dreht sich zu ihm um. „Chief?“ „Äh ja?“ „Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts bringt…. aber Hughes wird vermisst. Also falls…“ „Wie vermisst?“ „Vermutlich entführt.“ Lukas sieht ihnüberrascht an. „Falls ich sie sehe, bring ich sie heim.“ „Oder sie soll sich melden. Ich hole sie ab.“ „Alles klar.“ Seufzt Lukas und verlässt kopfschüttelnd das Diner. Er geht zu seinem Auto. Vic kauert auf dem Beifahrersitz. Lukas steigt ein, beachtet sie nicht. Er winkt Tanner und fährt los. Als sie um die Kurve sind, taucht Vic auf.  
  
Lukas grinst sie an. Sie lachen lauthals los. Die beiden fahren zum Wasser, um etwas spazieren zu gehen. Aber auch hier sehen sie Polizei. Lukas nimmt Vic an der Hand und zieht sie hinter einen Baum. Er küsst sie, sodass ihr Gesicht verdeckt ist. Die beiden Polizisten gehen an ihnen vorbei, die beiden sehen sich um und laufen los. Sie sehen nicht zurück und kommen mit schallendem Gelächter am Truck an. „Und jetzt?“ „Ich glaube wir sollten zu mir. Da werden wir wenigstens nicht gestört.“ Vic grinst ihn an. Lukas nimmt ihre Hand, küsst sie und legt beide Hände auf ihren Schoß. Lukas steuert gekonnt seinen Truck in die Tiefgarage.  
  
Sie steigen händchenhaltend aus, fahren mit dem Aufzug nach oben und kuscheln sich im Bett aneinander. Es ist schön einfach zusammen dazuliegen und die Zeit zu zweit zu genießen. Vic fährt mit ihrer Hand über Lukas Brust. „Ich mag das.“ Haucht sie. „Ich auch.“ Victoria grinst ihn an. Lukas legt plötzlich die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist los?“ „Ich dachte ich hätte was gehört.“ Nun hört auch Vic. „Ein Heli um die Zeit?“ „Seltsam.“ Lukas steht auf und schaut aus dem Fenster. „Victoria!“ „Ja?“ An seinem Ton hört sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie steht auf und geht zu ihm ans Fenster. Sie können am Himmel den Heli sehen. Auf der Straße laufen SWAT-Teams entlang und suchen Deckung bei den parkenden Autos. „Was ist da los?“ Fragt Vic. „Keine Ahnung. Ich werde Ryan anrufen. Vielleicht brauchen sie RTW‘s. Lukas nimmt sein Telefon und wählt Ryans Nummer. „Tanner?“ „Hi, ich bins Ripley. Sag mal was ist denn in der Stadt los?“ „Hughes Handy wurde geortet. Wir werden gleich stürmen und die Wohnungen durchsuchen!“ Lukas reißt die Augen auf. „Wow. Okay. Das sind gute Nachrichten. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg. Braucht ihr RTW‘s?“ „Hoffentlich nicht, falls doch melde ich mich.“ „Alles klar.“ Lukas legt auf. „Du musst sofort weg!“ „Was?“ „Ryan stürmt gleich! Sie haben dein Handy geortet!“ „Scheiße das habe ich vergessen! Was nun?“ „Mach dein Handy aus. Geh zum Auto. Leg dich unter meine Einsatzjacke. Ich komm so schnell ich kann und bring dich weg!“ Vic zieht sich während Lukas ihr alles erklärt an, schnappt sich den Schlüssel und rennt zum Aufzug. Sie fährt nach unten und legt sich unter die Jacke in den Kofferraum.  
  
Lukas beseitigt die letzten Spuren von Vics Anwesenheit, als seine Tür auffliegt. Lukas starrt in den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs. „Hände hinter den Kopf! Auf den Boden knien!“ Wird er angeschrieen. Lukas schluckt, gehorcht aber. Er legt die Hände in den Nacken und kniet sich in seinen Boxershorts hin. „Gesichert!“ Kommt es mehrfach aus dem Rest der Wohnung. Plötzlich erscheint Ryan hinter dem SWAT-Beamten. „Gott! Das ist Chief Ripley! Lasst ihn aufstehen! Idioten!“ Ryan steckt die Waffe weg und hilft Lukas hoch. „Entschuldigung Chief. Die Jungs sind etwas übermütig. Ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Schon okay. Darf ich mich anziehen?“ „Natürlich. Sry!“ Ryan lässt ihn durch und folgt ihm ins Schlafzimmer. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir. Das Handysignal kam aus dem Block. Wir müssen alles durchsuchen.“ „Kam?“ „Ja, wir haben es verloren.“ Gibt Ryan zu. „Verstehe.“ Lukas stopft sein Hemd in die Hose und schließt seinen Gürtel. „Und sie ist definitiv entführt?“ „Es sieht so aus. Die Videoaufnahmen aus dem Aufzug zeigen leider nur einen Teil und in der Garage war keine Kamera.“ Lukas nickt. Er nimmt sein Handy. „Ryan ich muss los. Seid ihr hier fertig oder schließt du ab, wenn ihr geht.“ „Wir sind fertig. Ich sage unten Bescheid, dass sie durchfahren können. Es ist alles abgeriegelt.“ „Danke dir.“ Die beiden reichen sich die Hand und verlassen das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sieht Ryan etwas schwarzes auf dem Boden blitzen. „Wenn ich etwas privates fragen darf.“ „Nur zu.“ „Sehen Sie jemanden?“ „Ehm ja. Ich habe eine Freundin, warum?“ Ryan deutet mit seinem Blick unters Bett. Lukas sieht Vics Höschen auf dem Teppich liegen. „Oh. Muss sie vergessen haben.“ Sagt er lediglich. „Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein. Entschuldigung.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Lukas sucht seine Sachen zusammen, Ryan bemerkt zwei Handys, denkt sich aber nichts dabei und ruft seine Kollegen zusammen und sie gehen aus der Wohnung. Lukas schließt ab, während Ryan nach unten funkt. Sie nicken sich zu und Lukas fährt mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten, steigt ins Auto und startet den Motor.  
  
„Bleib noch liegen. Wir müssen zuerst durch die Polizeiabsperrung.“ Sagt er und fährt los.  
Nach einigen Metern hält er, weist sich aus und fährt weiter. Ein paar Minuten später hält Lukas an. „Ich kann dich nicht bis heim fahren. Es ist aber nur noch um die Ecke.“ Vic taucht unter seiner Jacke auf. „Schon gut. Ich kann das Stück gehen.“ „Melde dich, wenn du zu Hause bist, ja?“ „Mach ich.“ Sie grinst ihm zu und schlüpft aus dem Fahrzeug. Lukas sieht ihr im Rückspiegel nach. Er grinst. Sie holt wirklich das schlechteste aus ihm heraus. Doch sie ist alles davon wert.


	27. Die Verhandlung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic trifft auf Smith

„Vic! Verdammt wo kommst du her!“ „Schöne Begrüßung, Nathalie!“ „Wir dachten du seist entführt!“ „Em nein. Irgendwie nicht?!“ „Gott. Weißt du was hier los war? Ryan hatte n halben Herzinfarkt.“ „Es war irgendwie so nicht geplant.“ „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wenn das rauskommt das nicht nur sau teuer werden kann?“ „Was? Warum? Wir haben nie eine Entführung angezeigt.“ „Vic, ein sehr genauer Richter könnte es als Vortäuschen einer Straftat und Angriff auf Beamte werten!“ „Das war es aber nicht!“ „Ihr solltet jetzt echt die Füße still halten.“ „Meldest du uns?“ „Nein. Nein ich werde es nicht. Aber glaub mir Ryan wird dich genau im Auge behalten.“ „Danke Nathalie.“   
Vic betritt ihre Wohnung, schickt Lukas den versprochen Text und sagt ihm, was Nathalie gesagt hat.  
  
Vic hat gerade das Handy weggesteckt, als Ryan die Wohnung betritt. „Vic! Verdammt! Wo warst du? Wie bist du frei gekommen?“ „Äh… Ich…. Ryan, du darfst jetzt nicht sauer werden, okay? Ich war nicht entführt. Wir wollten uns einfach sehen und es ist irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen.“ „Was?“ „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht.“ Ryan reibt sich die Augen. „Wow Vic! Ich…. Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun? Ich muss das melden!“ „Ich werde und wir werden die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen.“ „Wir?“ „Ja, wir. Auch wenn es ihn ruinieren wird und mich wahrscheinlich auch.“ „Warum? Vic wer ist dein Freund?“ „Wir verstoßen gegen die Regeln….“ „Du bist ihm unterstellt?“ Ryan ist fassungslos, als Vic langsam nickt. „Okay…. okay….. deswegen weiß 19 es nicht.“ „Richtig.“ „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Ich will nicht, dass ihr beide gefeuert werdet.“ „Danke Ryan.“ „Also wer ist es?“ Vic verschließt symbolisch ihre Lippen. „Och komm schon, Vic!“ „Ryan. Es ist zu riskant. Es sollte eigentlich gar keiner wissen und nun sind es schon drei Leute und….“ „Schon gut. Ich finde es schon raus. Hast du mit ihm telefoniert?“ Vic sieht ihn nicht an. „Hast du! Also findet er sich auf deiner Liste. Also 19. vorgesetzt sind dir da Andy, Jack und Sullivan. Andy können wir ausschließen. Also Kack oder Sullivan?“ Vic lacht sich ins Fäustchen. „Jack oder Sullivan.“ Wiederholt Ryan. „Ich finde es schon noch raus!“ Ruft er und geht.  
*Müssen Füße still halten, Ryan schnüffelt rum.*

Endlich ist der große Tag gekommen. Heute beginnt die Verhandlung vor Gericht. Vic wird von den Agents durch einen Hintereingang ins Gebäude gebracht. „Du kannst hier warten, dein Anwalt wird gleich kommen.“ „Danke Nathalie.“ Vic geht in dem kleinen Raum ans Fenster und wartet. Sie kaut auf ihren Nägeln. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, wenn sie nervös ist und sie ist mega nervös.  
  
„Nathalie, Lionel.“ „Chief.“ Lukas deutet auf die Tür und Nathalie nickt lediglich. Lukas öffnet sie und tritt ein. „Hey, wie gehts dir?“ „Lukas!“ Vic atmet erleichtert aus. „Du bist hier!“ „Natürlich bin ich hier! Ich habe dir versprochen da zu sein!“ Lukas steht in der Mitte des Raumes und mustert Vic. Er kann sagen, dass sie nervös ist. Lukas geht zu ihr und streicht ihr über die Oberarme. „Hey. Es wird alles gut!“ Vic lässt sich nach vorne gegen ihn fallen. Sie drückt sich an ihn und Lukas umarmt sie fest. „Ich bin hier! Ich bleibe, versprochen.“ „Danke.“ Murmelt Vic gegen sein Hemd. „Immer Vic, immer.“ Es klopft leise an der Tür. „Chief. Besuch!“ Hören sie Nathalie leise sagen. Lukas zieht sich zurück. „Wir sehen uns im Saal, Hughes.“ „Danke, Chief.“ Er nickt ihr zu und dreht dich um. Vics Anwalt steht in der Tür und nickt ihm freundlich zu. Lukas geht ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Als erstes wird die Anklageschrift verlesen und danach wird Vic vernommen. Zu ihrem Schutz ohne Smith im Raum. 19 und Lukas sitzen hinten im Saal und unterstützen sie mental so gut es eben geht. Als Victoria alles erzählt hat, wird Smith hereingebracht. „Mr. Smith, sie sollen Miss Hughes sexuell belästigt haben. Sie berührt, ihr nachgestellt, anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht. Wollen sie eine Aussage machen?“ „Ja, möchte ich. Ich will klarstellen, dass alles einvernehmlich war. Miss Hughes hat mich zu sich eingeladen.“ Vic schnappt nach Luft. Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein. Er erzählt ausschweifend vom Club und dem Treffen beim erste Hilfetraining. Nach drei Stunden wird die Verhandlung unterbrochen, um allen eine Pause zu geben.  
  
Lukas muss in dieser einige Anrufe des SFD abwickeln und kann sich nicht um Vic kümmern. Aber er sieht 19 aus ihrem Zimmer kommen. Erleichterung macht sich bei Lukas breit, als sie zusammen erneut den Saal betreten. Lukas hat sich gerade am Gang hingesetzt und wartet wie alle anderen auf die Fortsetzung. Es fehlen allerdings noch Vic und ihr Anwalt. Sogar der Richter hat schon Platz genommen.  
  
„Chief.“ Nathalie taucht plötzlich neben ihm auf und winkt ihn hinaus. Verunsichert steht Lukas auf und golgt ihr aus dem Saal. „Sie weigert sich den Raum zu verlassen.“ Erklärt Nathalie, während die beiden zu Vic eilen. Lukas betritt den Raum, ihr Anwalt versucht auf sie ein zu reden, doch Vic blockt.  
  
„Chief?“ Fragt er, als er Lukas entdeckt. Lukas eilt zu Victoria, die sich ohne zu zögern an seine Brust wirft und zu weinen beginnt. „shhhhhh. Hey. Victoria.“ Lukas Stimme spricht ganz weich zu ihr, während er ihr über den Rücken streicht. Der Anwalt beeugt die Szene neugierig. „Vic. Hey. Es wird alles gut. Hörst du? Ich bin bei dir, alles wird gut. Ganz ruhig!“ Er wiederholt immer wieder einzelne Abschnitte, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hat. „Willst du mir sagen, was in dir vorgeht?“ „Smith….. gelogen….. unglaubwürdig…… jeder denkt Flittchen.“ Schnieft sie. „Niemand denkt das von dir und auch der Richter wird ihm die Story nicht abkaufen. Es kommen Zeugen, die dich und deine Aussage untermauern. Da bin ich, Samuel, die Aussage von Parker, deine Nachbarin, die den Streit mitangehört hat und Frankel. Sie hat es auch beobachtet. Du bist nicht alleine und es wird gut ausgehen. Vertrau mir. Okay?“ Vic schnieft immer noch, nickt aber. „Gut, dann wischen wir die Tränen weg und treten dem Asch gehörig in den Arsch!“ Lukas streicht mit seinen Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wangen um diese zu trocknen. Dann lächelt er sie an. „Du schaffst das! Ich bin bei dir! Okay?“ Victoria nickt erneut und Lukas drückt ihr kurz die Hand. Dann verlässt er erneut den Raum. „Chief. Sie sollten ihr Jackett schließen.“ Erklärt Nathalie. Lukas blickt auf sein weißes Hemd und findet dort Make Up und Mascara. Er seufzt und schließt den Knopf seiner Jacke. Immerhin sieht man es so nicht.  
  
Lukad betritt wieder den Saal. Victoria und ihr Anwalt folgen kurze Zeit später.


	28. Der Prozess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic stellt sich Smith.

Als sie Nathalie und Lionel passieren, wirft ihr Verteidiger Nathalie einen fragenden Blick zu. ,Die zwei haben was miteinander?‘ Nathalie zuckt lediglich mit der rechten Schulter. Er zieht die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch und schließt wieder zu Vic auf, die mit Lionel zwei Schritte vor ihm war. Die Gruppe betritt den Saal und Vic setzt sich neben ihren Anwalt.  
  
„Miss Hughes. Wenn sie der Verhandlung nicht weiter beiwohnen möchten oder können, sie dürfen jederzeit gehen.“ Sagt der Richter fürsorglich. Vic nickt lediglich. „Gut. Dann machen wir weiter. Wir beginnen chronologisch. Das heißt mit den Bildaufnahmen im Club. Wir haben eine Aussage von Mr. Parker Falko, der heute leider nicht anwesend sein kann. Diese besagt, dass er den Angeklagten beobachtet hat, wie er Bilder von Miss Hughes gemacht hat. Auf seine Aufforderung dies zu unterlassen habe er nicht reagiert und Parker habe ihn dann rauswerfen lassen. Dazu möchte ich Mr. Samuel Jace anhören.“  
  
Samuel wird aufgerufen. „Mr. Jace, sie sind Türsteher im Club. Erzählen sie uns von dem Abend, an dem sie Mr. Smith rausgeworfen haben.“ „Parker alarmierte mich über das System. Ich kam herein, er stritt mit Mr. Smith über Bilder, die er von Phoenix gemacht hat und ich brachte ihn raus. Er regte sich tierisch auf. Sagte, dass sie damit rechnen müsse, wenn sie so tanzt und dass wir alle es büßen würden. Ich gab nichts auf sein Geschwätz und schickte ihn weg. Aber mittlerweile…. Ich wünschte ich hätte es angezeigt.“ „Warum?“ Fragt der Richter überrascht. „Naja. Er hat Phoenix das alles angetan und Parker….“ „Wollen sie andeuten, dass Mr. Smith Mr. Falko ermordet hat?“ „Ich… Naja ich finde es nur etwas auffällig. Er droht sich zu rächen und dann brennt Parkers Wohnung, nach einer Brandstiftung, aus, in der kurz vorher Phoenix und Parker waren. Zwei von denen, denen er gedroht hat. Schon ein sonderbarer Zufall. Finden sie nicht?“ „Das ist unerhört!“ Schreit Smith. „Mr. Smith, halten sie sich zurück. Mr. Jace haben sie Beweise dafür?“ „Wenn ich welche hätte, wäre ich zur Polizei gegangen.“ „Gut. Dann belassen wir es dabei. Als nächstes kümmern wir uns um die Situation beim Training.“  
  
Es werden Lukas und Frankel befragt. Beide erzählen, was sie gesehen haben und beide werden entlassen. „Ich habe gerade noch einen Zeugen aufgelistet bekommen. Mr. Travis Montgomery.“ 19 schaut zu Trav, der aufsteht und nach vorne geht. „Mr. Montgomery, sie wissen, dass sie nicht lügen dürfen.“ „Ja, Sir.“ „Gut. Ihre Personalien benötige ich noch.“ Travis gibt sie an. „Gut. Was wollen sie uns erzählen?“ „Ich hatte es nur am Rand mitbekommen und habe mir ehrlich gesagt nichts dabei gedacht, bis ich heute alles gehört habe. Es war ein größerer Einsatz. Wir, 19, waren unter Smiths Kommando im Einsatz. Als wir am zusammenpacken waren, sah ich Vic und Smith etwas abseits stehen. Er gestikulierte wild, sie sah ihn wütend an. Ich wollte gerade zu ihr, als Smith noch etwas sagte und Vic verschwand. Bis wir wieder auf der Wache waren hatte ich es verdrängt, es kommt öfter vor, dass wir uns aufregen und deshalb habe ich es nicht für notwendig gehalten.“ „Gut. Danke Montgomery.“  
  
Dann folgt der Abschnitt über Vics Wohnung. Es wird Vics Nachbarin Miss Gerrit befragt. Sie erzählt von dem lautstarken Streit. Das Vic ihn angeschrien hat, dass er gehen solle und dann war es plötzlich ruhig, bevor es richtig laut wurde. Sie glaubt es wurden Dinge geworfen. „Dann ist ein Mann in Uniform die Treppe nach oben gerannt, Vic hat geöffnet, sah erleichtert aus und ließ ihn hinein. Dann war es plötzlich wieder still und Mr. Smith verließ schnell die Wohnung.“ „Wissen sie wer der Mann war?“ „Na dahinten sitzt er doch.“ Sie zeigt auf Lukas. „Der Chief?!“ „Wenn er das ist, dann ja.“  
  
Lukas wird erneut aufgerufen. „Mir fehlt irgendwie die Aussage zu dieser Nacht, Chief. Hatten sie dazu nicht ausgesagt?“ „Doch, als wir bei der Polizei waren.“ „Gut. Wären sie so gut es uns nochmals zu erzählen?“ „Natürlich.“ Lukas berichtet von der Nacht und von dem Chaos, dass Smith angerichtet hat. „Gut. Will jemand noch was loswerden? Nein? Dann schließe ich die Beweisaufnahme. Die Plädoyers bitte.“ Vics Anwalt stellt sich als Vertreter der Nebenklage. „Nach Prüfung aller Aussagen, sehen wir unseren Standpunkt vertreten und bitten dies zu berücksichtigen.“ Als nächstes der Staatsanwalt. „Wir haben zwei unterschiedliche Aussagen gehört. Die Aussage von Miss Hughes wurde durch zahlreiche Zeugen bestätigt. Ich kann also der Nebenklage nur beipflichten. Alle Tatbestände sind erfüllt. Nachstellung, Erpressung, Belästigung, sexuelle Belästigung im Amt gegenüber einer Untergebenen. Wir fordern dementsprechend 5 Jahre Haft.“ Der Richter nickt. „Verteidigung?!“ Der Anwalt steht auf. „Mein Mandat bekennt sich schuldig, wir fordern eine Reduzierung der Strafe aufgrund seines Geständnisses. Eine Geldstrafe von 50.000$ an die Staatskasse sehen wir als ausreichend.“ Der Richter dankt allen anwesenden und zieht sich zurück.  
  
Vic scheint unruhig. Aber auch Smith ist sich seiner Sache nicht mehr sicher. Nach 10 Minuten kommt der Richter zurück. Alle stehen auf. „Bitte setzen sie sich. Miss Hughes, mir tut es sehr Leid, dass ihnen das alles widerfahren ist. Umso mehr schätze ich, dass sie den richtigen Schritt getan und Mr. Smith, ihren Vorgesetzten, angezeigt haben. Meine Hochachtung für ihren Mut. Mr. Smith. Sie haben über ihren Anwalt zum Schluss gestanden. Aber nicht, weil es ihnen Leid tut oder sie sich schämen. Sie haben lediglich versucht ihr Strafmaß zu reduzieren. Das ist egoistisch. Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal jetzt entschuldigt. Ich folge dem Antrag der Staatsanwaltschaft. 5 Jahre Haft ohne Bewährung oder Möglichkeit der früheren Entlassung. Außerdem werden sie an einem Training für sexuelle Belästigung teilnehmen. Miss Hughes. Ich empfehle Ihnen Zivilrechtlich weitere Schritte einzuleiten.“ Der Hammer fällt. Vic starrt den Richter an. „Sie haben gewonnen, Miss Hughes.“ Reißt ihr Anwalt sie aus der Trance. „Hab ich? Hab ich!“ Erleichtert und schockiert zugleich sieht sie sich im Gerichtssaal um.  
  
Sie erblickt Lukas, der ihr aufmunternd zunickt, dann sieht sie Smith. Ihm werden Handschellen angelegt. Er wirft ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Als Smith abgeführt wird, bleibt er bei Vic stehen. „Das wirst du bereuen, Schlampe! Warum warst du nur nicht in der beschissenen Wohnung!“ Der Wärter zieht ihn weg, Smith deutet, dass er mitkommt und die beiden verlassen den Saal. Vic bleibt versteinert zurück.


	29. Am Abend, der die Nacht einläutet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und 19 verlassen das Gericht.

19 erhebt sich und umringt Vic, die immer noch schockiert dasteht. „Vic? Was ist los? Was hat er gesagt?“ Fragt Andy besorgt. „Nichts schon gut.“ Sagt sie monoton und schaut zur Tür. „Vic!“ „Können wir einfach gehen?“ Fragt sie verunsichert. „Klar, natürlich.“ Sagt Travis. „Ich schätze das schreit nach Drinks! Du hast gewonnen Vic! Es ist vorbei. Du bist wieder frei und kannst arbeiten kommen.“ Beginnt Maya, in der Hoffnung Vic etwas aufzumuntern. „Ja, kann ich.“ „Na dann los.“ Sagt Jack. Sie verlassen das Gebäude, Vic umringt von ihrem Team.  
  
„Vic!“ Ryan, Nathalie und Lionel kommen ihnen nach. „Ja?“ Vic dreht sich zu ihnen um. „Du bist uns dann los. Ich lass dein Handy wieder freischalten.“ „Danke Ryan.“ „Du hast uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht.“ „Danke Nathalie, für alles.“ „Gerne. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch einmal.“ „Wärst du mir böse, wenn ich hoffentlich nicht sagen würde?“ Beide lachen. „Wir können auch einfach trainieren gehen.“ „Dann gerne.“ Vic lächelt sie an. „Schönen Gruß, ja?“ „Ich richte es aus. Danke.“ 19 sieht sich vielsagend an. Die beiden umarmen sich und dann verlassen die Officers die Gruppe.  
  
„Alsooooo, Nathalie kennt deinen mysteriösen Freund?“ Fragt Andy. „Sie haben sich mal getroffen, ja.“ „Warum kennen wir ihn nicht?“ Fragt Dean besorgt. „Können wir heute bitte einfach nicht über mich sprechen?“ Fragt Vic verzweifelt. „Vergiss es, du warst Wochen isoliert.“ Meint Travis und hakt sich bei ihr ein. Als sie bei den Autos ankommen, beginnt Vic zu zögern. „Was ist los?“ Fragt Jack. „Ich glaube ich will einfach nur nach Hause und schlafen.“ Sagt Vic zermürbt. „Och komm schon, Vic!“ „Nein, echt nicht. Ein anderes Mal, okay?“ 19 gibt sich geschlagen und Travis fährt sie nach Hause. Vic verabschiedet sich von ihm und geht nach oben.  
  
Schnell packt sie ein paar Sachen zusammen und geht zu ihrem Auto. Vic startet den Wagen und fährt zu Lukas. Sie fährt mit dem Aufzug nach oben und klingelt bei ihm. Lukas öffnet ihr. „Hey. Ich dachte du willst mit 19 feiern.“ Sagt er freundlich und zieht Victoria in seine starken Arme. Vic schüttelt den Kopf gehen seine Brust. „Na komm schon rein, oder hast du wieder Ryan mitgebracht?“ „Nein.“ Lacht Vic und die beiden betreten seine Wohnung.  
  
Travis hat erwartet, dass Vic nicht zu Hause bleibt, aber dass sie hierher fährt, hätte er nicht erwartet. Es ist ein schöner Wohnkomplex mitten in der Stadt. Nobel. Schätzungsweise kostet die Miete einer Wohnung mehrere Tausend im Monat. Wenn es überhaupt Mietwohnungen gibt. Es gibt drei Aufzüge und insgesamt 26 Stockwerke. Jede Etage hat 4 Wohnungen. Travis weiß nicht in welchem Aufzug Vic eingestiegen ist. Aber er kann sagen in welchen Etagen sie möglicherweise ausgestiegen ist. Der erste Aufzug hat im 14 und 17 Stock gehalten. Der zweite nur im 3 und der dritte im 20 und 26. Macht also 20 potenzielle Wohnungen. Immernoch zu viel. Aber er kann sagen, dass der Kerl Geld haben muss, wenn er sich hier eine Wohnung leisten kann.  
  
„Wein?“ „Bitte.“ Seufzt Vic und Lukas kommt mit zwei gt gefüllten Rotweingläsern zurück. Er reicht eines Vic, die gemütliche auf der Couch sitzt. Sie stoßen an und trinken einen Schluck. „Was hat Smith noch gesagt.“ Fragt Lukas beiläufig. „Warum ich nicht in der Wohnung war.“ Lukas nickt gedankenverloren. „Meinst du er war es? Ich meine Samuel denkt es auch.“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte ihn zu kennen, aber ich hätte ihm das mit dir auch nicht zugetraut. Ich kann es nicht einschätzen. Aber Ryan war nach der Verhandlung noch kurz bei mir, er will es prüfen.“ Nun ist es an Vic zu nicken. „Komm lass uns schlafen gehen.“ Vic stellt ihr Glas ab. „Ich würde gerne noch duschen. Den Tag abwaschen.“ „Natürlich. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Du weißt wo alles ist.“ Er streicht Vic zärtlich über die Hand und lächelt ihr bestätigend zu.  
  
Während sie duscht, räumt er die Weingläser weg und zieht sich um. Als Vic aus dem Bad kommt, liegt Lukas bereits im Bett und wartet auf sie. Er hebt die Bettdecke und Victoria schlüpft zu ihm. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und Lukas zieht sie fest an sich. Beide schlafen erschöpft ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Vic allein, verwirrt blickt sie sich um, dann erkennt sie Lukas Wohnung. Verschlafen wandelt sie durch die Räume. In der Küche steht Kaffee. Vic nimmt sich eine Tasse, als sie Lukas Stimme hört. Er scheint im Büro zu telefonieren. „Was? Nein! Wieso sollte sie? …. Ja, Hughes hat mich angerufen um Smith loszuwerden. …… Ich fand es nicht wirklich wichtig. ….. Ja, wir sehen uns morgen. …. ruhige Bereitschaft.“  
  
Lukas betritt die Küche. „Du bist ja wach.“ „Ja. War etwas verwundert alleine dort zu liegen.“ „Tut mir Leid, ich musste das annehmen.“ „Es ging um mich?“ „Ja, Frankel hat nach dem Abend in deiner Wohnung gefragt. Nichts weiter.“ „Nichts weiter?“ „Ja. Nichts weiter. Alles okay.“ Er küsst sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Was hast du heute vor?“ Fragt er interessiert. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke ich kann 19 nicht noch einmal versetzen.“ „Verstehe.“ Er lächelt. „Genieß deinen freien Tag. Ab morgen geht die Schicht los.“ „Werde ich. Können wir nochmal im Bett beginnen?“ Fragt sie verführerisch und Lukas zieht sie an sich. „Wenn du das willst?“ „Will ich auf jeden Fall.“ Vic küsst Lukas Hals. „Du bist so sexy.“ Raunt er in ihr Ohr. „Hmm.“ Summt Vic ohne ihm zuzuhören. „Du bist einfach Wahnsinn.“ „Hmmm.“ „Ich liebe dich.“ „Äh was?“ Vic schaut Lukas überrascht an. „Ich liebe dich, Victoria.“ Vic beginnt zu grinsen. „Ich dich auch, Lukas.“ Jetzt grinst auch er, zieht sie an sich und küsst Vic zärtlich. Dann nimmt er sie hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg küssen sie sich immer wieder. Es entwickelt sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Liebesspiel. Es war bisher nie wirklich rau zwischen den beiden gewesen, aber heute war es anders. Lukas nimmt sich mehr Zeit für sie wie sonst, erkundet jeden Zentimeter mehrfach und geht so liebevoll mit Vic um, als würde sie unter ihm zerbrechen.  
  
Am Mittag verabschiedet sich Victoria, fährt nach Hause und bereitet sich auf den Abend mit 19 vor. „Vic!“ Ruft Maya angetrunken, als Vic die Bar betritt. „Hi Leute!“ Sie lächelt. „Na? Etwas erholt?“ Fragt Andy. „Ja, danke.“ Vic lächelt. „Wenn nicht, wärst du auch selbst schuld. Wobei ich sagen muss, ich könnte es verstehen.“ Sagt Travis und alle sehen ihn verwirrt an. „Sie strahlt quasi vor Prahlerei!“ Erkläre er. „Stimmt.“ Pflichtet ihm Dean zu, nachdem er Vic gemustert hat. „Also warst du die Nacht doch nicht wirklich alleine zuhause?!“ Stellt Jack fest. „Oh definitiv nicht alleine und nicht zu Hause.“ Murmelt Travis. „Was? Wo warst du?“ Ruft Maya. „Na bei ihm!“ Stöhnt Dean. „Woher weißt du das Travis?“ Fragt Vic überrascht. „Du hattest es recht eilig.“ „Du hast mich verfolgt?“ „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“ „Natürlich! Und du warst gar nicht neugierig!“ „Ach komm schon Vic. Du erzählst uns ja auch nichts! Sogar Ryan weiß es!“ Platzt Andy hervor. „Was?“ Ruft Vic schockiert. „Ja, er hat angedeutet, dass er versteht, warum du es uns nicht sagst, aber ich teile seine Meinung nicht.“ Erklärt Andy weiter. „Aber er hat keinen Namen gesagt?“ Andy schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann sagen, dass er Geld haben muss. Ich meine, wenn er sich da ne Wohnung leisten kannst…“ „Travis! Was weißt du alles?“ Fährt Vic ihn an. „Wow! Hey! Beruhig dich Tiger!“ „Travis!“ „Nur das Haus. Mehr nicht.“ Vic atmet durch. „Warum ist es euch so wichtig?“ Fragt Vic. „Du bist eigentlich nicht der Beziehungstyp. Wir wollen einfach wissen, wer dich dazu gebracht hat.“ Erklärt Jack fürsorglich. „Ich verstehe euch, aber es geht nicht. Noch nicht.“ 19 stöhnt. „Ich kann auch gehen!“ „Was? Nein!“ Kommt einstimmig. Sie trinken noch etwas weiter, wobei sich keiner abschießt, schließlich müssen sie in 8 Stunden zum Dienst.


	30. Wer ist der Kerl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 versucht zu klären wer der Kerl ist.
> 
> Lukas trifft sich mit den Chiefs.

Lukas holt am nächsten Morgen seinen Truck aus der Garage, fährt ins Büro und trifft dort, zur Konferenz, auf seine Chiefs. „Weißt du Lukas, ich wollte gestern nicht böse sein oder Hughes irgendwas unterstellen. Ich sollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir nichts befürchten müssen. Ich meine du hast zwar gesagt, dass sie dich angerufen hat. Aber bei ihr auf der Couch zu übernachten war vielleicht nicht so glücklich.“ „Sie war aufgelöst und überfordert. Ich weiß wie es aussehen mag, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sie nichts böses im Schilde geführt hat. Es war einfach die Situation.“ „Glaub ich auch nicht.“ Mischt sich ein Battalionchief ein. „Stimmt. Sie wird wohl von deiner Freundin wissen, richtig?“  
  
„Du hast eine Freundin?“ „Äh, schon. Ja.“ „Warum weiß ich nichts davon?“ „Hat sich nicht ergeben.“ „Aber die beiden wussten es.“ „Er hat einen Videocall zu schnell angenommen.“ Klärt der Assistentchief und erntet einem fragendenBlick. „Sie war bei ihm im Arbeitszimmer. Auf seinem Schoß.“ „In seinem Hemd!“ „Können wir bitte von etwas anderen reden?“ „Wie heißt sie?“ „Äh, Ann!“ „Schöner. Name.“ „Oh sie ist schön!“ Sagt der Assistentchief. „Jünger, aber schön.“ „Wie viel jünger?“ Fragt Frankel neugierig. „Sie war das mit Rechenschaft?“ Seufzt Lukas. „Komm schon Lukas!“ Er seufzt erneut. „15.“ „15 was? Tage, Wochen, Monate? …. Moment! Du meinst … Jahre?“ Frankel sieht ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Sie versteht mich und den Job. Es scheint, als würde es wirklich passen!“ „Verdammt Lukas Ripley! Du bist total in sie verschossen!“ „Willst du wieder heiraten?“ „Das dritte mal ist der Reiz, richtig?“ Sagt er nervös und schaut in die Runde. Sein Team starrt ihn entsetzt an. „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Aber …. Ich liebe sie und Ann liebt mich auch. Also…..“Versucht er zu retten. „Ich wünsche es dir, du hast es verdient.“ Er bekommt auf die Schulter geklopft. „Danke.“ Langsam nehmen alle ihre Plätze ein und beginnen mit dem Meeting.  
  
In der Schicht versuchen ihre Freunde Vic immer wieder etwas zu entlocken, doch sie schweigt.  
„Wenn du über irgendwas reden willst…..“ Beginnt Ben, als die beiden im RTW zur Wache zurück fahren. „Ben!“ „Ich biete es nur an. Du weißt, dass ich ein guter Zuhörer bin. Tuck hat eine neue Freundin und ich habe ihm die Zeit gelassen zu mir zu kommen, als er soweit war, haben wir in Ruhe reden können.“ „Ja. Du bist der Superdaddy!“ „Hey!“ Beide lachen. „Wie gesagt, mein Angebot steht.“ „Danke. Aber ich bin nicht soweit.“ Ben nickt und sie schweigen eine Zeit lang. „Ben?“ „Ja.“ „Ich… hast du jemanden mal so geliebt, dass dir alles egal war? Dass Konsequenzen keine Rolle gespielt haben?“ Ben grinst. „Jetzt also?“ „Vergiss es!“ „Nein! Nein! Schon gut. Also um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ja, meine Frau Miranda. Weißt du als sie die vorübergehende Trennung wollt, mich hat es fast umgebracht. Aber für sie habe ich es durchgezogen.“ Vic nickt. „Also soll ich mich jetzt von ihm fernhalten?“ „Ähm… wenn er das will….“ „Was? Nein! Wir haben nicht besprochen wie es wann weitergeht. Ich meine wir sind oft beieinander, wenn ich nicht in der Schicht bin und er keine Be.. Termine hat. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns lieben und…“ Ben grinst übers ganze Gesicht. „Also was ist das Problem? Ich meine er liebt dich, du liebst ihn. Die Scheidung ist quasi durch. Also was steht euch im Weg?“ „Wir… ach schon gut. Danke.“ Vic springt aus dem RTW. „Gutes Gespräch, Superdaddy! Fühl mich schon viel besser!“ Ruft sie und verlässt die Fahrzeughalle. Ben bleibt irritiert zurück.  
  
„Was war das?“ Fragt Travis als Ben nachdenklich ins Barney kommt. „Findet noch jemand, dass Vic komisch ist?“ „Komischer als in letzter Zeit?“ Fragt Maya. Ben denkt nach. „Schon irgendwie. Ich meine sie wollte nicht reden, dann doch, dann sagte sie was davon, dass ihnen was im Weg steht, hat aber nicht gesagt was und ist dann gegangen.“ „Scheidung?!“ Meint Jack zwischen zwei Löffeln. „Müsste schon längst durch sein.“ Antwortet Travis. „Okay. Was wissen wir über den Typen?“ Andy übernimmt die Moderation. „Er ist reich.“ Sagt Travis. „War verheiratet.“ Meint Dean. „Kinder?“ Kommt von Andy. Alle sehen sich unschlüssig an. „Keiner weiß, ob er Kinder hat?“ „Könnte die Stolperfalle sein.“ Sagt Ben. „Was noch? Beruf?“ Alle zucken mit den Schultern. „Alter?“ Nichts. „Aussehen? Name? Irgendwas? Niemand? Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut.“ Andy beginnt sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, als Vic hinein kommt.  
  
„Was macht ihr hier alle?“ Lacht sie und nimmt sich Essen. „Du, Vic…. Was macht er nochmal Beruflich?“ „Wer?“ „Dein Freund!“ „Hab ich euch nicht erzählt.“ „Was macht er denn?“ „Warum wollt ihr das wissen?“ „Warum nicht?“ „Na von mir aus. Schreibtischjob, ab und zu auswärts Termine. Ziemlich langweilig.“ Vic winkt ab. „Wie heißt er nochmal?“ „Warum?“ „Na irgendwie müssen wir ihn ja nennen, er hat doch einen Namen, oder?“ „Natürlich hat er einen Namen! Aber warum ist das so wichtig?“ „So.“ „So? Warum wollt ihr das alles wissen?“ „Wir interessieren uns einfach für dich und dein Leben.“ „Ihr versucht nicht mir Infos zu entlocken, damit ihr ihn googeln könnt?!“ Schuldige Gesichter sehen zu Boden. „Ha! Wisst ihr was, jetzt sag ich euch gar nichts mehr!“ „Komm schon!“ „Nein!“ „Vic bitte, es tut uns Leid.“ „Okay Okay. Ihr dürft es keinem sagen.“ „okay?“ „Es ist…. Ripley!“ Das Team verdreht genervt die Augen. „Ha, ha, ha. Toller Schwerz!“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Habt ihr euch selbst eingebrockt. Und nur zur Info, er heißt Paul!“ Damit verlässt Vic das Barney.


	31. Cop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas entlarvt Vic und ihr Vorhaben 
> 
> 19 trifft auf Vics Nachbarin

Wenige Tage später ist Lukas mal wieder zu Besuch bei Vic, wie in letzter Zeit öfter. Einmal waren sie zusammen, in Zivil, Einkaufen und trugen die Tüten zusammen nach oben. Heute kommt Lukas vom Dienst und öffnet die Tür mit seinem Schlüssel, den Vic ihm vorgestern gegeben hat.  
  
„Hey Darling. Bin zu Hause. Ich habe uns Wein mitgebracht.“ Ruft er in die Wohnung. Vic schaut grinsend aus der Küche. „Hi. Geh noch schnell duschen. Essen ist gleich fertig.“ „Du hast gekocht?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht, da sie entweder zusammen kochen oder er kocht. „Äh ja?“ „Was gibts?“ „Curry.“ Er verdreht die Augen. „Das meinte ich nicht. Du kochst sonst nicht. Also was ist los?“ Lukas kommt mit dem Wein in die Küche. Er mustert Vic, die nervös in der Pfanne rührt. „Victoria?!“ Spricht er sie auffordernd an.  
  
„Wir haben doch mal über die neue Show gesprochen und mein neues Outfit. Naja die Eröffnung steht an und Heiko hat gefragt, ob ich auftreten will.“ Sagt sie leise und sieht auf ihre Hände. Lukas atmet hörbar aus. „Und du würdest gerne und fragst mich, was ich davon halte.“ Sie nickt und sieht ihn an. „Als neutrale Person oder dein Freund?“ „Beides?“ Sagt Victoria verunsichert. „Als neutrale Partei würde ich sagen, zieh dich mehr an und alles ist gut. Aber als dein Freund……“ Vic nickt traurig. „Dir bedeutet es viel, richtig?“ „Schon, aber Deine Meinung ist mir wichtiger.“ „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn es geht, treffen wir uns im Club für eine Generalprobe und ich schau mir die Show an. Danach sage ich dir meine Meinung, okay?“ Vic strahlt. „Danke Lukas!“ „Essen?“ „Auf jeden Fall!“ Lacht sie und richtet zwei Teller. Sie essen gemütlich zusammen, trinken ein glas Wein.  
  
Als Lukas duschen ist klärt Vic das mit der Probe. „Und?“ Fragt Lukas. „Wir können morgen kommen. Es wird niemand außer Samuel da sein. Die offizielle Probe ist übermorgen, wo ich in der Schicht bin.“ „Ok.“ Lukas küsst sie zärtlich und die beiden kuscheln sich vor dem TV aneinander.  
  
Vic fährt am nächsten Morgen zum Club. „Morgen Samuel!“ „Morgen Phoenix. Du willst noch einmal proben?“ „Ja gerne. Morgen kann ich nicht.“ „Kein Problem. Ich schau dir gerne zu.“ Vic lächelt. „Ah, ähm eins hab ich noch.“ Vic beißt sich auf die Lippe. Samuel lacht. „Klar, was brauchst du noch?“ „Ähm, Lu… Chief Ripley wird noch kommen, er hat irgendwas an Papieren, die ich durchsehen muss. Lässt du ihn rein?“ Samuel lacht. „Lukas? Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen? Sag was läuft wirklich zwischen euch? Seit ihr zusammen? Ich meine dass ihr was füreinander übrig habt wusste ich ja, aber ich meine jetzt so richtig?“ „Samuel! Lässt du ihn rein?“ „Ja klar.“ „Danke!“ Damit dreht Vic sich um und geht Richtung Umkleide.  
  
„Samuel. Hi. Wie geht es Ihnen.“ Lukas reicht ihm die Hand. „Gut, danke Sir! Ich trainiere an meinem Haken.“ Lukas lacht. „Gut. Gut. Ich wollte kurz zu…. Wegen….“ Lukas deutet etwas zappelig zum Club und hält seine Aktentasche hoch. „Klar. Sie wartet.“ „Danke.“ Lukas geht an ihm vorbei und betritt den Club. Es sieht anders aus, als beim letzten Mal. Es ist heller, freundlicher, irgendwie auch edler. Lukas schaut sich suchend nach Vic um. Die Vertikaltücher hängen schon auf der Bühne. Samuel wird sie aufgehangen haben. Dich von Vic ist noch nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen erblickt er Heiko Blum! Sollten Sie nicht alleine sein? „Chief!“ Begrüßt Heiko Lukas. „Mr. Blum.“ Lukas reicht ihm die Hand. „Für die Eröffnung sind sie 2 Tage zu früh.“ „Oh ich wollte nicht….“ „Sie sind beruflich hier? Stimmt etwas nicht? Gibt es Probleme mit dem Brandschutz?“ „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin mit Hughes verabredet. Es gibt noch einiges zu unterschreiben.“ Er wedelt mit der Mappe. „Aso. Ich hoffe es läuft alles zufriedenstellend?“ „Ja tut es. Wir sind mit den Ergebnissen bisher zufrieden. Aber es kommt noch einiges.“ „Verstehe. Ah da kommt sie ja. Wir haben ihre Show umstrukturiert. Nicht mehr so viel Haut, nicht mehr so sexy. Es ist mehr künstlerisch, akrobatisch.“ Lukas nickt.  
  
„Phoenix. Komm dich bitte. Es ist Besuch für dich da.“ Ruft Heiko und Vic streckt den Kopf aus der Umkleide. „Chief!“ Ruft sie und kommt herbeigeeilt. „Entschuldige Heiko. Wir sind gleich fertig.“ „Schon gut. Falls sie zur Eröffnung kommen möchten…“ Lukas lächelt zurückhaltend, während sie sich die Hand reichen. „Wohl eher nicht, aber danke für die Einladung.“ „Schade. Falls sie es sich anders überlegen….“ Lukas sieht verunsichert zu Vic. „Ich würde mich freuen, Chief.“ Sagt Vic lächelnd. Lukas erwidert es. „Na gut. Für sie Hughes. Beenden wir es, wo es begonnen hat.“ Vic lächelt. „Freut mich, Chief! Samuel? Schreib den Chief auf die VIP Liste, ja?“ „Mach ich.“ „So ich muss. Trainier nicht zu lange. Du bist fit. Wir sehen uns übermorgen.“ Heiko lächelt Vic aufmunternd zu und drückt ihren Oberarm leicht. „Chief.“ Er reicht ihm nochmals die Hand, ruft Samuel bye zu und geht.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Heiko hätte schon längst weg sein sollen.“ „Schon gut. Ich glaube er hat nichts bemerkt.“ „Ah apropos bemerkt. Ich habe es vollkommen vergessen. 19 hat genervt.“ „Wegen was?“ „Dir. Also meinem Freund.“ „Oh okay. Und?“ „Ich habe im Scherz gesagt, dass du es bist. Aber sie haben es auch als Scherz angesehen, also alles gut und nun heißt du Paul.“ „Paul?“ „Paul. Den Nachnamen wissen sie noch nicht. Aber ich dachte an Krispey!“ Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. „Tausch die Buchstaben!“ „Oh!“ Lukas lacht. „Du heißt übrigens Ann.“ „Naja tu ich ja.“ „Ja schon. Aber die Chiefs.“ „Ach du wurdest auch befragt?“ Er nickt schmunzelnd. „Ja. Sie wissen nur, dass du jünger bist. Du warst übrigens bei der Konferenz zu langsam. Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Sie haben dich nicht erkannt!“ „Ich zu langsam? Du hast zu schnell abgedrückt.“ „Ich habe was?“ Er lacht. „Du arbeitest am Schreibtisch und machst Termine auswärts.“ „Nicht gelogen.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Also gut. Wir müssen uns aber wirklich etwas überlegen, wie wir das weiter machen wollen.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Ich liebe dich. Ich will unsere Beziehung nicht beenden. Also haben wir kaum eine Wahl.“ „Jetzt? Dein Ernst?“ „okay, Anne. Aber beim nächsten Wein.“ „Gut. Paul.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu.  
  
„Ich mag außerdem dein Outfit.“ „Danke. Es ist nicht zu freizügig oder so?“ „Nein. Es ist wirklich schön, Victoria.“ Lukas lächelt sie liebevoll an. „Danke.“ „Setzen sie sich Chief! Phoenix bist du soweit?“ Ruft Samuel. „Komme!“   
Vic reißt sich los und geht hinter die Bühne.  
  
Der Raum wird abgedunkelt, leise ertönt Musik, ein Spot geht an und Victoria steht auf der Bühne. Ihr Kopf ist gesenkt, sie greift nach den Tüchern, beginnt damit zu tanzen, zu schwingen und Kunststücke aufzuführen. Obwohl einige Elemente die gleichen geblieben sind, ist es eine ganz andere Show. Atemberaubend, filigran, irgendwie bezaubernd. Lukas bewundert seine Freundin. Es ist immer noch attraktiv, aber es hat mehr Würde, was das ganze noch ansprechender macht. Als Vic endet, steht Lukas klatschend auf. Vic lächelt ihn schüchtern an und kommt zu ihm. „Und?“ „Es ist toll. Perfekt. Ich liebe es wirklich Victoria. Du warst so in dich gekehrt, so frei. Ich… ich wünschte ich könnte dich öfter so sehen, aber ich kann dir das zur Zeit nicht bieten und das beeinflusst mich. Ich kann dir das definitiv nicht wegnehmen.“ „Du nimmst mir nichts weg, Lukas. Wir werden laut leben. Nur eben noch nicht jetzt.“ Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Lukas.“ flüstert Vic und legt ihre Stirn an Lukas, der den Kopf gesenkt hat. „Ich dich auch. Ich mag deine Show wirklich.“ „Danke.“ Sie küssen sich zärtlich. „Also Show genehmigt?“ Ruft Samuel und die beiden springen auseinander. Er grinst die beiden an. „Ja. Ich mag die Show.“ Sagt Lukas lächelnd. „Ich muss dann los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend?“ „Ehm, 19 kommt heute Abend. Tut mir Leid.“ „Kein Problem. Vielleicht seh ich in der Schicht nach dir.“ „Würde mich freuen.“ Sie küssen sich erneut. Diesmal aber kurz. „Ich melde mich.“ „Ruhige Schicht. Pass auf dich auf.“ „Mach ich. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Lukas winkt im gehen und ist aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
  
„Gott seid Ihr süß. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob ich karies oder Diabetes bekomme!“ Vic schlägt Samuel auf die Schulter. „Vergiss nicht, dass es geheim ist.“ „Warum nochmal?“ „Weil wir unsere Jobs verlieren, wenn es bekannt wird.“ „Oh. Du könntest hier Vollzeit tanzen!“ „Danke. Aber nein danke!“ Lacht Vic und geht sich umziehen.  
  
19 kommt wie besprochen am Abend und trifft im Flur auf eine von Vics Nachbarinnen. „Ah, Victorias Freunde. Schön euch zu sehen. Wie geht es euch allen? Habe euch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Ich meine ihr Freund geht hier ein und aus, auch wie die Gorillas da waren, teilweise geht er morgens und kommt abends zurück. Manchmal denke ich er hat keine eigenen Wohnung.“ „Sie kennen ihn, Miss Turner?“ „Kennen würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Öfters gesehen, mal gegrüßt, aber mehr nicht. Er ist wirklich höflich, hat mir mal die Einkäufe hochgetragen. Oh! Gestern kam er mit einer Flasche Wein. Teure Marke kann ich euch sagen.“ „Ach ja? Sie kennen sich aus?“ „Ein wenig. Mein Mitchell, Gott hab ihn selig, hatte einen Ausgezeichneten Weingeschmack. Die Marke haben wir auch zu besonderen Anlässen getrunken. Aber für Zwischendurch war es uns schlichtweg zu teuer. Ich meine fast 100$ pro Flasche.“ „Pro Flasche?“ Andy schnappt nach Luft. „Wie gesagt. Er brachte sie mit. War noch in seiner Uniform. In der sieht er wirklich schnieke aus.“ Ben schmunzelt über die alte Dame. „So, nun muss ich aber los. Mein Bus kommt gleich. War schön euch alle zu sehen.“ „Bye Miss Turner.“ Ruft die Gruppe und sehen sich schockiert an. „100$ für eine Flasche Wein? Wer gibt so viel Geld dafür aus?“ fragt Andy und die Gruppe geht nach oben.  
  
Vic öffnet ihnen die Tür. „Hi, Leute!“ „Hi.“ Alle betreten die Wohnung. „Ich habe schon Pizza bestellt. Bier ist im Kühlschrank. Bedient euch.“ Die Gruppe verteilt sich in der Wohnung. Travis ist mit Maya und Andy in die Küche um Getränke zu holen. Tatsächlich finden sie die angebrochene Flasche Wein auf der Küchenablage. „Seit wann trinkst du Wein?“ Ruft Travis ins Wohnzimmer. „Immer mal wieder. Wieso?“ „Hab die Flasche gesehen.“ Vic nickt lediglich. „Ich nehm mir ein Schluck, ja?“ „Klar. Mach.“ Travis gießt sich ein halbes Glas ein und nimmt es mit ins Wohnzimmer. „Ist wirklich gut. Wo hast du den her?“ „Oh, Paul hat ihn mitgebracht. Wir trinken ihn eigentlich immer.“ „Wie immer?“ „Naja zum Abendessen, zwischendurch auf der Couch. Wann wir eben Lust drauf haben.“ „Zwischendurch?“ „Sagte ich doch.“  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich was so eine Flasche kostet?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Paul bringt als Wein mit, wenn er vom… von der Arbeit kommt.“ „Ah.“ „Woher weißt du wie viel die Flasche kostet?“ „Oh, hab sie mal jemandem geschenkt.“ Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nagut. Miss Turner hat uns aufgeklärt. Sie hat Paul gestern mit der Flasche kommen sehen und sie kennt die Marke von früher.“ Vic öffnet ihren Mund. „Äh, okay. Was hat sie noch gesagt?“ „Nur dass Paul nett ist, hilfsbereit und viel hier!“ „Okaaaaay.“ „Und er trägt Uniform!“ Vic reißt die Augen auf. „Okay…. okay hört zu, ich kann das wirklich erklären.“ „Da sind wir gespannt.“ „Naja also…. es begann eigentlich wegen der ganzen Anzeigen Sache und irgendwie…..“ „Er ist Cop?“ „Ich…. äh…. ich sage nichts mehr.“ „Wartest auf deinen Anwalt?“ Lacht Jack. „Der wäre gerade keine Hilfe.“ Murmelt Vic.  
  
Der Abend verläuft ruhig und die Gruppe trennt sich in der frühen Nacht.  
Vic informiert Lukas lediglich per Text über 19, da sie sehr müde ist und schlafen muss.


	32. Paul wer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 gibt nicht auf!

Die Schicht verläuft anfangs recht ruhig. Das Team erledigt die Aufgaben und spekuliert über Paul. „Kannst du nicht mal Ryan fragen? Er wird ihn doch bestimmt kennen.“ „Ryan kennt auch nicht jeden Cop.“ „Aber er ist kein Streifencop, ich meine bei der Wohnung und dem Wein. Er muss schon was höheres sein.“ „Vermutlich. Okay ich schreib ihm.“  
  
Andy zieht ihr Handy hervor und tippt Ryan eine Nachricht. Nur wenig später ruft er zurück. „Hi, du bist auf laut. Maya ist auch hier.“ „Hi.“ „Hi, also was gibts?“ „Wegen Vics Freund.“ „Wisst ihr wer es ist?“ Fragt Ryan überrascht, wie werden sie wegen Sullivan reagieren? „Wir haben eine Vermutung.“ „Okay. Ich höre?“ „Es muss ein Cop sein.“ „Warum?“ „Ihre Nachbarin hat was von einer Uniform gesagt, die er oft trägt.“ „Okay…. was wäre mit privatem Rettungsdienst?“ „Nein. Vic sagte er arbeitet am Schreibtisch. Außerdem kauft er sündhaft teuren Wein, einfach so. Wir dachten auch nicht an einen Streifenpolizisten….“ „Jemand höheres?“ „Genau.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr da weiter kommt.“ „Weißt du was?“ „Äh nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich denke es hat einen Grund, warum sie es euch nicht sagt.“ „Was weißt du Ryan?“ „Nichts.“ „Ryan!“ „Er muss beim SFD sein.“ Wumm schlägt das ein. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Sie sagte sie wäre ihm unterstellt.“ „Das schließt auch den Katastrophenschutz, die Brandbehörde und das Amt für allgemeine Hilfe mit ein. Sie sind dem SFD überstellt, machen zwar nicht viel in der Stadt selbst aber sie sind fürs County zuständig.“ „Stimmt.“ Gibt Ryan zu. „Also ist er ein höheres Tier in einer dieser Behörden.“ „Wahrscheinlich.“ „Ich mochte die Idee einen zweiten Cop dabei zu haben.“ „Tut mir Leid.“ „Kannst du trotzdem versuchen was über ihn herauszufinden?“ „Name?“ „Paul.“ „Weiter?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ Ryan seufzt. „Ich versuche mein Glück.“ Ryan legt auf. „Das würde voll passen. Vic hat so viele Fobis belegt! Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich da kennen gelernt.“ Andy wird ganz nervös.  
  
19 setzen sich zusammen zu Tisch. Ripley kommt mit Sully dazu, nehmen sich Essen und Kaffee, als das Essen beginnt. „Wir wissen nun, wer dein Freund ist!“ Verkündet Andy stolz. „Ach ja?“ Vic sieht sie neugierig an. „Die Uniform war nicht von der Polizei, sie gehört eher in unsere Sparte.“ Vics Augen sind tellergross. „Was?“ Sagt sie und Lukas blickt panisch zum Tisch, doch niemand bemerkt ihn. „Naja nicht vom SFD. Er ist bei der Behörde, richtig? Paul Lorence. Stellvertretender Chef des Katastrophenschutzes, was es nicht gerade legal macht, wegen der Regeln und so.“ Vic sieht zu Lukas, der zu schmunzeln beginnt. „Oh, Chief. Sie haben das nicht gehört, oder?“ Fragt Andy schockiert. „Was denn?“ Antwortet er amüsiert mit der Gegenfrage und zwinkert dem Tisch zu, bevor er mit Sully geht.  
  
„Also Hughes und Lorence?“ Beginnt Sully amüsiert. Lukas schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf. „Wer hätte das gedacht?“ Erklärt Sully. „Oh ich glaube sie ist voller Überraschungen.“ „Mehr wie mir lieb ist.“ Kommentiert Sullivan und Ripley grinst amüsiert. „Ist er nicht verheiratet?“ „Geschieden.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Ach echt?“ „Ja seit kurzem.“ „Hmm. Und die Regeln?“ „Sie arbeiten nicht zusammen an Szenen. Finde das nicht problematisch.“ Sully nickt. Die beiden essen und genießen die Ruhe.  
  
Das Team quält Vic unterdessen mit Fragen. „Wie ist er so?“ „Wer?“ „Lorence.“ Vic hat ihn auf einer Konferenz kennengelernt, er war wirklich nett. Aber kann sie ihn einfach da hineinziehen? „Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf ihn?“ „Vielleicht hat Ryan ein paar Strippen gezogen?“ „Ryan? Was hat er damit zu tun.“ „Naja du sagtest ihm, dass du ihm unterstellt bist, also haben wir überlegt, wer dem SFD übersteht und er hat dann die Personalien gecheckt und kaum auf Lorence.“ „Aha.“ „Also?“ „Ich kann euch nicht viel sagen.“ „Warum?“ „Weil es nichts zu sagen gibt. Er ist ein normaler Mensch.“ „Also ist er es?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
Als sie fertig sind nimmt Lukas die Teller und Tassen und trägt sie kommentarlos nach oben. Im Barney trifft er auf Vic. „Paul also.“ Bricht er die Stille. Vic sieht sich um, Dean sitzt noch am Tisch, also zuckt sie lediglich mit der Schulter. „Ich hätte es nur nicht erwartet.“ Sagt Lukas ruhig. Hatte er auch wirklich nicht, vor allem dass 19 so penetrant ist. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, Sir?“ „Oh nichts Hughes. Sie müssen es nicht erklären. Was sagt er zum Club? Haben sie aufgehört?“ „Äh nein. Tatsächlich habe ich morgen bei der Eröffnung einen Auftritt.“ „Ach ja?“ „Ehm ja. Wir haben darüber gesprochen und er mag meine neue Show also…“ „Das ist schön. Wird er da sein?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine sie wissen wie es ist mit höherer Stellung und Clubs.“ „Wem sagen sie das.“ Seufzt Lukas. Beide schweigen. „Ich äh…. ich werde dann mal wieder. Hughes, Miller.“ „Sir.“ Lukas nickt ihnen zu und geht.  
  
„Morgen also Eröffnung?“ Fragt Dean. „Äh was? Ja. Morgen.“ „Bist du nervös?“ „Nö. Warum sollte ich?“ „Weswegen sollte Vic nervös sein?“ Fragt Andy. „Morgen Eröffnung im Club.“ Erklärt Dean. „Echt? Trittst du auf?“ „Äh ja. Aber nur akrobatisch, nicht sexy.“ „Willst du, sollen wir kommen?“ Vic scheint tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken. „Seit mir nicht böse. Ich möchte diese zwei Aspekte einfach nicht mischen. Es gab schon genug mischerei, ich will es nicht noch mehr.“ Andy nickt. „Verstehen wir. Aber falls du uns doch dabei haben willst….“ „Wir sind für dich da.“ „Danke, Leute. Ich weiß dass zu schätzen.“ Travis lächelt sie an, Ben drückt ihre Hand. „Danke.“  
  
Die Schicht endet unspektakulär.


	33. Die Eröffnung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Club feiert seine große Eröffnung

Vic geht schnell zu Hause duschen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Club.   
Alles ist Dekoriert und bereit für die Eröffnung. Samuel begrüßt Vic herzlich, noch ist der Club menschenleer, doch aus Erfahrung wissen beide, dass das sich bald ändern wird. Victoria zieht sich um, das Hallo bei den Mädchen ist groß, sie umarmen Vic, freuen sich sie zu sehen und beginnen durcheinander zu erzählen.   
Die ersten Menschen beginnen in den Club zu strömen, Victoria späht aus dem privaten Bereich und beobachtet die ankommende Menge. „Wahnsinn wie viel kommen. Da ist gar kein Ende zu sehen.“ Sagt eine andere Tänzerin. Vic nickt lediglich. „Ich geh noch etwas rum.“ Verabschiedet sie sich und schlüpft durch den Vorhang.  
  
Vic geht an der Wand entlang und läuft Heiko in die Arme. „Phoenix alles klar?“ „Ah, ja. Ich wollte mich noch etwas konzentrieren. Die Mädels sind so aufgeregt, dass macht nervös.“ Heiko mustert sie und nickt verständnisvoll. „Geh in einen Raum, die sind noch nicht öffentlich zugänglich, da hast du deine Ruhe.“ „Danke Heiko.“ „Keine Ursache. Wenn du was brauchst, Chris, unser Barkeeper, wird dir alles zukommen lassen.“ „Danke.“ Vic sieht traurig zur Bar. „Ich vermisse ihn auch. Parker war wir ein Sohn für mich. Ich kann dich zu gut verstehen.“ Vic nickt. „Du wirst jemand anders finden.“ „Was? Oh, ähm ich war nicht…“ „Schon klar.“ Sagt er lächelnd und geht. Warum dichtet ihr jeder eine Beziehung mit irgendwem an? Unwichtig! Vic schlüpft in ihren Lieblingsraum. Venecia. Auch hier wurde renoviert, Vic ist überrascht, obwohl das Thema gleich geblieben ist und es sich wirklich wie Venedig anfühlt, ist es ganz anders. An den Wänden sind mehr Spielereien, die Dekon ist authentischer. Es gefällt ihr. Warum kann sie nicht einfach hier bleiben? Stimmt ja, sie muss auf die Bühne…..  
  
Lukas kommt am Club an. Er will sich brav in die Schlange stellen, doch Samuel hat ihn schon entdeckt und winkt ihn zu sich. „Guten Abend. Schön dass sie hier sind, ich hätte sie fast nicht erkannt.“ Die beiden begrüßen sich mit Handschlag. „Abend Samuel. Viel los?“ „Ja, jetzt schon sehr viel.“ „Sie ist da?“ „Ja, schon umgezogen.“ Lukas nickt. „Wir sehen uns, Samuel.“ „Tun wir.“ Lukas betritt den Club. Es ist wirklich sehr voll, er entdeckt die Mädchen, die sich unter die Gäste gemischt haben. Aber Victoria ist nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen läuft er in Heiko. „Oh wie schön, dass sie es geschafft haben.“ Lukas nickt lediglich. „Wie geht es ihr?“ „Hm, etwas durch den Wind. Nervös. Was eigentlich gar nicht zu ihr passt, aber ich denke es wird sich legen, wenn sie mal wieder auf der Bühne war.“ „Wo ist sie eigentlich? Hab sie nicht gesehen.“ „Phoenix nimmt sich gerne Auszeiten vor einer Show. Ich glaube sie ist ins Venecia.“ „Haben Sie etwas dagegen?“ Lukas zeigt über seine Schulter. „Nein, gehen sie nur. Vielleicht tut es ihr gut mal mit jemanden zu reden. Ich bin dafür heute Abend leider nicht im Stande.“ „Natürlich. Ich sehe mal nach ihr.“ Lukas verlässt den offiziellen Bereich und geht zu den Labdanceräumen. Er öffnet die Tür, durch die er vor Monaten mal gegangen war.  
  
Vic steht am anderen Ende des Raumes und versucht ruhig zu atmen. Lukas kann sehen, wie sich ihr Rücken unrythmisch hebt und senkt. Langsam geht er zu ihr und legt vorsichtig seine Arme um ihre Tallie. Vic fällt fast augenblicklich gegen ihn. Die Augen geschlossen. Lukas muss nichts sagen, er merkt, wie sich ihre Atmung normalisiert. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um, lächelt ihn an. Lukas lässt sie los, legt aber seine Rechte Stirnseite gegen ihre. Für jeden Passanten würde es aussehen, dass er ihr etwas zu flüstert oder nur nicht gegen die Musik anschreien will, doch für Victoria ist es so viel mehr. Er gibt ihr Halt, zeigt ihr nochmals seine Zustimmung, dass sie tanzt. Er hört Vic Luft einziehen. Lukas sieht sie besorgt an. „Ich bin gleich dran.“ „Nervös?“ Sie nickt. „Sie werden es mögen. Sie werden dich lieben. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin hier und pass auf dich auf, okay?“ „Danke Lukas.“ Vic lächelt und lehnt ihren Kopf einmal fest an seinen und löst sich dann von ihm.  
  
Lukas folgt ihr kurze Zeit später nach vorne.  
Es vergehen auch lediglich ein paar Minuten, bis Phoenix angekündigt wird. Lukas, der die Show bereits kennt, nimmt an der Bar Platz. Er sieht ihr interessiert zu. „Sie ist gut, nicht?“ Spricht der Barkeeper sie an. „Ja, sie ist wirklich sehr talentiert.“ „Darfs noch was sein?“ „Für mich aktuell nicht, danke. Später eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser bitte.“ „Wann genau?“ „Nach Ende der Show.“ „Oh, Sir unsre Mädchen trinken nicht im Dienst. Tut mir Leid.“ „Phoenix tanzt heute doch nur einmal.“ „Ehm ja schon… aber wie gesagt. Sie trinken nicht im Gastraum.“ „Sie meinen mit Gästen?“ Fragt Lukas amüsiert. Er nickt bedrückt. „Machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen und lassen es mein Problem sein, ja?“ Er nickt und geht.  
  
Vic kommt nach ihrem Tanz zur Bar. Sie beginnt mit Lukas zu erzählen, der den Champagner öffnet, ihn ausschenkt und ihr ein Glas gibt. Vic nimmt ihn dankend. „Auf was stoßen wir an?“ Fragt sie Lukas. „Auf deine wirklich tolle Show. Ich habe es sehr genossen.“ Sie lächelt ihn an. „Danke.“ Lukas gießt ihr nach und reicht ihr das Glas erneut.   
Erschrocken über diese Dreistigkeit, ruft Chris Samuel zu sich. „Was los?“ „Ein Gast hat ihr was ins Glas geworfen. Ich habe es genau gesehen!“ Samuel drängt sich durch die Menschen an der Bar entlang, bis er bei den beiden ankommt. „Er?“ Fragt Samuel überrascht und deutet auf Lukas. Chris nickt. Vic und Lukas sehen verwirrt zu Samuel und dann zu Chris.“ „Ja. Er hat das Glas links gehabt und irgendwas in den Fingern, was er reinfallen gelassen hat, als er es ihr gegeben hat. Lukas verdreht genervt die Augen. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. Lukas weißt ihr auf das Glas. Samuel lugt hinein, von seinem Standpunkt aus, kann er es durch den Lichteinfall gut sehen. Er lächelt und geht zurück auf seinen Posten. „Aber Sam!“ Ruft der Barkeeper und bleibt verwirrt in der Nähe des Paares stehen. Sam winkt ihn zu sich, zur anderen Barseite. „Es ist ihr Freund und du hast es grade versaut!“  
  
Vic ist nun vollständig verwirrt, nimmt das Glas und schaut hinein. Sie reist die Augen auf und blickt zu Lukas. „Ist das n Witz?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Äh nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es bessere Orte gibt!“ „Aber wirklich.“ Antwortet sie sarkastisch. „Aber es zieht uns immer wieder hierher zurück. Jeder Abschnitt unserer Beziehung hat hier begonnen oder mit etwas, was mit dem Club in Verbindung steht, also dachte ich… es ist eigentlich….“ „Etwas was uns ausmacht.“ Sagt Vic nun liebevoll. „Ja.“ Sie lächelt ihn an, trinkt ihr Glas leer und stellt es auf den Tresen. „Also? Wirst du es durchziehen?“ Fragt sie ihn mit fettem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lukas lächelt. Er nimmt das Glas, leert sich den Rest in die Hand und kniet sich vor Vic nieder. „Ich würde dich gerne richtig ansprechen, aber unter den Umständen. Phoenix, willst du meine Frau werden?“ „Ja, will ich!“ Vic strahlt ihn an, Lukas, der aufgestanden ist, ergreift ihre Hand und schiebt den Ring vorsichtig über den Finger. „Ich liebe dich, Vi, Phoenix.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Er zieht sie zu sich und küsst Vic leidenschaftlich. Samuel hat Heiko informiert und die beiden kommen mit einer weiteren Flasche Champagner zu den beiden dazu. „Ich bin etwas überrascht.“ Gibt Heiko lachend zu. „Aber wer bin ich zu urteilen. Ich habe damals als Türsteher gearbeitet und so meine Frau kennengelernt.“ Er gießt sich, Vic und Lukas aus der von Lukas gekauften Flasche ein, Samuel bekommt nur einen halben Schluck. Schließlich ist er noch im Dienst. Sie stoßen an und gratulieren den Beiden auch per Handschlag. „Chris, streich die Rechnung, das übernehmen wir heute. Und die,“ Er schiebt Lukas die zweite Flasche hin. „Nehmt ihr mit.“ „Danke, aber.“ „Kein Aber. Erzählt mir nur wie das passiert ist.“ Heiko lacht und setzt sich zu Ihnen. Lukas beginnt zu erzählen und Vic ergänzt immer wieder etwas. Zum Schluss lacht Heiko. „Also ich kann verstehen, dass er den Club gewählt hat.“ Vic strahlt Lukas an. „Fahrt heim. Feiert noch etwas.“ „Danke für alles, Heiko.“ „Gerne. Eins muss ich nur wissen. Bleibst du uns erhalten?“ „Zumindest vorerst, ja.“ „Gut. Gut. Dann bis bald ihr zwei.“  
  
Sie verlassen den Club und fahren zu Vics Wohnung. „Kümmerst du dich um den Champagner?“ Fragt Vic. „Klar.“ Lukas geht in die Küche und öffnet die Flasche. Vic ist unterdessen ins Schlafzimmer und weiter ins Bad verschwunden.  
  
Lukas gießt zwei Gläser ein und ruft nach Vic. „Kannst du mir kurz helfen kommen?“ Bekommt er als Antwort. „Em sicher.“ Er geht nach hinten zum Schlafzimmer. Die Tür ist angelehnt, Lukas stößt sie mit dem Fuß auf und erblickt Vic in ihrem schwarzen Outfit vom Club. Er sieht sie überrascht an. Sie kommt auf ihn zu, nimmt ein Glas. „Ich kann es dort nicht mehr tragen und dachte wir könnten hier unseren Spaß damit haben.“ „Oh, wir werden definitiv Spaß haben.“ Sie trinken an ihren Gläsern und Lukas stellt beide auf die Kommode. Er geht auf Vic zu, um sie zu Küssen, doch Vic ist schneller. Sie manövriert ihn auf den Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer und lässt ihn sich hinsetzen. „So war das aber nicht gedacht.“ Murmelt er in den Kuss. „Oh doch!“ Erwidert sie und löst sich von ihm. Vic greift nach ihrem Handy und lässt radioaktive laufen. Sie schreitet auf Lukas zu, streicht ihm mit einem Finger über die Brust. Geht in die Hocke, wackelt mit dem Po, spreizt die Beine, streicht sich auf den Innenseiten entlang. Vic schließt ihre Beine und kommt hoch. Lukas sieht ihr fasziniert zu. Seine Augen wandern über jede Stelle ihres Körpers, den sie ihm zeigt. Verschwunden ist die Unsicherheit. Er leckt sich die Lippen. Vic kommt näher, ist seitlich zu ihm, sie stellt ihren Fuß zwischen seine Beine, rutscht mit den Händen an ihrem Fuß herunter, greift nach Lukas Hände, legt sie auf den Fußrücken. Ihre Hände oben drauf. Dann fahren 4 Hände ihr Bein nach oben. Vic stößt sich ab und setzt sich auf Lukas Schoß. Er legt seine Arme um ihren unteren Rücken. Vic streicht ihm über die Brust, bewegt sich auf seinem Schritt, langsam lässt sie sich nach hinten ab. Diesmal legt sie ihr volles Gewicht in Lukas Hände und geht deutlich tiefer, als beim ersten Mal. Lukas hat einen tollen Blick auf ihren Körper. Es ist heiß und dass sie ihm so Vertraut und ihm ihr Gewicht spüren lässt, turnt ihn nur noch mehr an. Vic kommt nach oben, streicht ihm mit dem Zeigefinger am Kieferknochen entlang, wippt noch zweimal und erhebt sich. Sie dreht sich um, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihre Hände auf seinen Knien. Erst drückt sie sich gegen seinen Schoß, dann geht Vic arschwackelnd in die Knie und erhebt sich langsam wieder. Das gleiche wiederholt sie umgedreht. Unten deutet sie einen Blow job an. Auch dies ist deutlicher, als beim ersten Mal. Als sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoß setzt und zu wackeln beginnt, gibt es für Lukas kein halten mehr. Er küsst sie gierig. „Genieße.“ Ermahnt sie ihn und steht von seinen Schoß auf. Lukas vermisst sie sofort. Ihr Po ist warm und rund und passt einfach perfekt in seine Leiste. Vic geht einmal um den Stuhl. Ihre Hand immer auf Lukad Schulter oder Rücken. Als sie wieder vorne ist, sieht sie seine Ungeduld.   
Vic setzt sich erneut auf Lukas. Er zittert vor Erregung. Greift sofort nach ihrem Rücken, fährt über den Stoff, ihre Haut. „Lass dich einfach fallen, ja?“ Flüstert sie ihm zu und beginnt vor ihrem Schritt seine Hose zu öffnen. Lukas schließt die Augen, er atmet flach. Vic steht von ihm auf, befreit seine Erektion und geht sexy in die Knie. Nicht dass Lukas es sehen würde….. Sie greift nach Lukas und beginnt mit dem Blowjob. Als er Ihren Mund berührt, schnappt er nach Luft. Vic liebkost ihn ausführlich, doch Lukas ist so erregt, dass es nur einige Minuten dauert, bis er sich in ihren Mund entleert. Erschöpft sinkt er in den Stuhl. „Entschuldige. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr.“ Vic bricht ihn ab. „Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich es nicht getan.“ „Du hast es…?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Wohin hätte ich es sonst tun sollen?“ Fragt sie verführerisch. „Gott du bringst mich um!“ Stöhnt Lukas, als Vic sich erhebt. Sie hat ihren Tanga zur Seite geschoben und setzt sich auf Lukas halbhartes Glied. Wie auf Knopfdruck beginnt er sich erneut zu regen und Blut Hinein zu pumpen.  
  
Die zweite Runde können beide genießen. Doch diese zärtliche Begegnung, endet in Victorias Bett.  
Vic liegt an Lukas gekuschelt im Bett. Sie spürt seinen Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand. Kann seine Atmung spüren und hört wie er zu Sprechen beginnt. „Wie willst du das nun alles weiter angehen?“ Er streicht ihr über den Rücken. „Was genau meinst du?“ „Das mit uns? Ich meine willst du es 19 sagen? Willst du zur Personalabteilung?“ „Ich….. ich weiß nicht. Was wäre sinnvoll?“ „Naja. Die Abteilung hat in dem Moment in dem wir unterschrieben haben, am wenigsten zu melden.“ „Wie soll ich das verstehen?“ Vic sieht ihn fragend an. „Denk nicht, dass ich dich deswegen gefragt habe.“ „Aber?“ „Die Ehe ist zwischen den Rängen egal.“ „Es hätte also keine Konsequenzen mehr für uns?“ Lukas nickt. „Das Problem ist, wir müssten ohne unsere Freunde heiraten. Ich meine, wenn 19 es weiß, wird es bald jeder wissen.“ „Also Hochzeit und dann sagen wir es Ihnen?“ „Wäre ein Plan. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Sie sind dein Team.“ „Und es geht um deine Karriere.“ „Tut es, ja. Aber ich bin okay damit.“ „Nein. Wir machen das nicht. Wir riskieren nicht deinen Job.“ „Also willst du alleine heiraten?“ „Ja.“ „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine es ist zwar nur standesamtlich aber dennoch.“ „Ich bin mit sicher, Lukas. Ich will einfach nur dich.“ „Ich liebe dich Victoria Hughes und ich freue mich über jeden Tag, den ich mit dir verheiratet sein darf.“ „Ich liebe dich Lukas Ripley.“


	34. Firechief Lukas Ripley und Miss Lukas Ripley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic bekommt eine Retourkutsche

Am nächsten Morgen gehen die beiden zum Standesamt und beantragen ihre Lizenz. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir das wirklich machen.“ Sagt Vic. „Dich machen wir. Oder hast du Zweifel?“ „Was? Nein! Ich war mir noch nie so sicher wie bei unserer Hochzeit.“ „Gut. Noch drei Tage.“ „Noch drei Tage.“  
  
Die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit vergeht wie im Fluge. Ehe sich Vic versieht steht sie mit Lukas vor dem Richter, hat Ja gesagt und unterschrieben. „Wollen sie Ringe tauschen?“ Fragt der Richter. „Oh, verdammt. Wir haben nicht mal welche!“ Stößt Vic hervor. Lukas zieht eine kleine Schachtel hervor. „Ich war so frei.“ Er öffnet die Dose und Vic schnappt nach Luft. Sie schaut auf ein wunderschönes anthrazit farbenes Ringpaar. Ein Ring schlicht glänzend, der andere mit drei eingelassenen Diamanten. „Lukas! Die sind wunderschön?“ „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.“ Lukas nimmt ihren Ring und steckt ihn Vic an. Sie tut es ihm gleich und der Richter ruft sie als Ehepaar aus.  
  
„Willst du was Essen?“ Fragt er seine Ehefrau. „Ich grade nicht. Lass uns einfach heim.“ „So unspektakulär?“ Fragt Lukas. „Ja, einfach so.“ „Okay.“ Lukas bringt sie zum Truck, lässt Vic einsteigen und fährt mit ihr nach Hause.   
„Und nun? Ich meine wir sind Ehefrau und Ehemann.“ Sagt Vic strahlend. „Jetzt setzt du dich aufs Bett und wartest.“ „Worauf?“ Fragt Vic lachend. „Lass dich doch überraschen.“ „Na gut. Muss ich irgendwas machen?“ „Nur genießen.“ Lukas verschwindet Richtung Wohnzimmer und lässt Vic zurück. Sie schaut sich um, entdeckt Champagner und Erdbeeren. Vic öffnet die Flasche von Heiko und gießt ihn in die zwei Gläser ein.  
  
Plötzlich beginnt Joe Cocker - You Can leave your head on und die Tür schwingt auf. Lukas steht immer noch im Anzug vor ihr. Zusätzlich trägt er einen Trilby Hut auf. Vic schaut ihn überrascht an. „Du willst.“ „Doch Lukas deutet ihr zu schweigen. Vic nimmt ihren Champagner und genießt die Show. Lukas beginnt damit das Jaket langsam von seinen Armen rutschen zu lassen. Er wirft es zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke. Die Krawatte öffnet er komplett und zieht sie aus dem Kragen seines Hemdes. Sie folgt der Jacke. Lukas bewegt sich im Takt der Musik. Rollt seine Hüften, er stellt den Kragen schwungvoll auf und langsam öffnet er die Knopfreihe seines Hemdes und zieht dieses aus seiner Hose heraus. Als es locker um seinen Körper hängt, öffnet er die Manschette und streift es ab. Er wirft es Vic zu, die es fängt und grinst ihn an. Lukas stagniert beim ausziehen. Doch dafür beginnt er sich mehr zu bewegen, lässt die Hüften kreisen, dann stützt er sich auf den Boden, sein linkes Bein nach oben gestreckt, er knickt die Arme ein, lässt sich auf den Boden ab, rollt über diesen, er streckt die Arme wieder durch, schiebt sich auf die Knie und greift sich symbolisch in den Schritt. Vic grölt vor Freude. Lukas grinst, steht auf, kommt zu ihr, fährt Vic vom Ohr bis zum Kinn. Er bewegt sich weiter, öffnet langsam seinen Gürtel und die Hose. Vic strahlt ihn an. Lukas lässt die Hose zu Boden gleiten, steigt aus den Beinen und kommt zu Vic hinüber. Er kniet sich vor sie. Vic strahlt, beginnt über seine Brust zu streichen, fährt ihm über die Arme und den Bauch. Lukas greift nach ihrer Hand und lässt sie in seinen Shorts verschwinden.  
Sie lieben sich zärtlich und ohne auf Zeit oder irgendwas zu achten.  
  
Sie liegen entspannt im Bett, als Lukas Handy klingelt. Er geht kurz ran und legt es weg. „Musst du los?“ Fragt Vic. „Nein. Alles gut. Geh du ins Bad und mach dich frisch. Ich hole dich gleich, ja?“ „Okay.“ Vic geht ins Bad und macht sich frisch. Als sie aus dem Bad kommt, ist Lukas aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Hemd, Hose und Shorts fehlen ebenfalls. Vic zieht sich an und wartet auf Lukas. Er kommt wenige Minuten später zurück. Er nimmt Vic vor sich, legt seine Hände auf ihre Augen und führt sie ins Esszimmer. Als er seine Hände von ihren Augen nimmt staunt Vic nicht schlecht. Das Esszimmer ist mit Kerzen beleuchtet. Der Tisch ist romantisch gedeckt. Lukas zieht den Stuhl hervor. Vic setzt sich. „Danke.“ Lukas schiebt den Stuhl mit ihr an den Tisch. Er gießt Wein und Wasser ein. Sie stoßen an und trinken einen Schluck. Lukas serviert die Vorspeise. „Wie hast du das alles organisiert?“ Fragt Vic ungläubig. „Das bleibt ein Geheimnis.“ Lukas grinst sie an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, Lukas.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Es folgt das Hauptgericht und die Nachspeise. Sie erzählen und genießen den Abend in vollen Zügen. „Willst du es morgen gleich erzählen?“ „Ach ne. Irgendwie hat es einen Reiz, sich weiter rumzuschleichen.“ Sie lacht. „Gut. Ich würde unsere Urkunde trotzdem den Akten zufügen. Wenn du willst, kann ich auch deinen Notfallkontakt ändern.“ „Fällt das nicht auf?“ „Nicht wirklich. Ich ändere is den Akten, nicht im PC.“ Sagt Lukas und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja gut. Dann gerne.“ „Okay.“ Lukas greift über den Tisch und streicht über ihre Hand. „Ich bin unendlich froh.“ Sagt er schließlich. „Und ich erst.“ Sie grinsen sich an. „Komm, lass uns schlafen.“ „Und die Küche?“ „Ist nichts zu machen. Geh einfach schon mal ins Bett. Ich komme gleich.“ Lukas bringt Gläser und Teller in den Geschirrspüler und kommt zu Vic ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag trennen sich ihre Wege. Lukas küsst sie liebevoll. „Bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“  
  
Lukas fährt zur Zentrale. Er geht ins Archiv. „Morgen Haies.“ „Morgen, Chief. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Ich brauche die Akte Smith und Hughes.“ „Noch was wegen dem Prozess?“ „Kann ich bitte einfach die Akten haben?“ „Natürlich.“ Haies holt die beiden Akten und reicht sie ihm. „Danke.“ „Gerne.“ Lukas nimmt die Akten und geht.   
Die Akte Smith legt er unberührt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann holt er seine eigene Akte und macht sich an die Arbeit. Bei sich legt er die Urkunde ein und ändert Vic als seinen Kontakt. Vic bekommt ebenfalls die Urkunde, einen neuen Notfallkontakt und zusätzlich ändert er ihren Nachnamen auf der Akte. Zufrieden legt er seine Akte zurück und die von Vic unter die von Smith. Er wird sie heute Abend zurück bringen.  
  
Unterdessen ist 19 wie üblich am Frühstücken. Sie scherzen und juchzen. Vic hat ihre Ringe an einer Kette um den Hals. „Wo warst du gestern?“ Fragt Travis plötzlich. „Was? Wer?“ „Du! Du warst nicht zu Hause.“ „Warum warst du bei mir zu Hause?“ „Warum warst du nicht dort?“ „Weil ich nicht zu Hause war?“ „Das habe ich bemerkt. Wo warst du denn?“ „Och Travis! Wo werde ich wohl gewesen sein?“ „Du warst bei Paul?“ „Ja, ich war bei meinem Freund. Noch was?“ „Schon gut.“  
  
Lukas bringt am Abend die Akten zurück ins Archiv. Er hat es so getimed, dass Haies schon weg ist, also räumt er sie selbst zurück. So liest auch niemand Vics Nachnamen.


	35. Notfallkontakte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic ist im Einsatz. Lukas auch.

Es vergehen einige Tage ohne große Ereignisse. Das Team versucht immer wieder etwas aus Vic herauszuholen, doch sie schweigt.  
  
Lukas ist im Büro und arbeitet an einem Protokoll, als Frankel sein Büro betritt. „Ehm Lukas, morgen. Ich komme grade vom Archiv. Haies hat gemeint du hättest die Akte Hughes gehabt. Ich bräuchte sie.“ „Ehm ja, ich hatte sie. Hab sie aber mit Smiths Akte zurückgelegt. Für was brauchst Du sie denn?“ „Beförderungsgespräche.“ „Arbeite mit dem PC.“ „Habs lieber auf Papier. Also du weißt nicht wo sie ist?“ Lukas Pager geht. Er hebt die Hand um Frankel zu unterbrechen. Er liest die Nachricht und steht auf. „Muss los. Großalarm.“ Er greift Jacke, Schlüssel und Handy und geht zur Tür. „Akte?“ Ruft Frankel ihm nach. „Drucks aus. Bin noch angemeldet!“ Ruft er zurück und geht. Na gut. Dann druckt sie es halt selbst aus. Sie setzt sich an den Laptop, geht ins Archiv und ruft die Akte auf. Drucken. Der Drucker stoppt mitten im Prozess. Papier leer. Na super! Sie öffnet die Schubladen des Schreibtisches um nach dem Papier zu schauen. Die oberste Schublade beinhaltet Privatsachen. Die zweite Lukas eigene Akte und die der Chiefs. In der dritten sind einzelne Papiere, sie blättert kurz duch, nein, alle bedruckt. Sie stöhnt und schließt die Schublade. Eine Quittung liegt auf dem Boden. Sie hebt sie auf. Juweliergeschäft. Ah hat er Anne etwas gekauft. Sie legt die Quittung in die Schublade und will gerade fortfahren das Papier zu suchen, als sie innehält. Es ist falsch, aber die Neugierig überwiegt, außerdem hat er sie offen rumliegen lassen. Sie öffnet die Schublade erneut und nimmt die Quittung hervor. Stolzer Preis, denkt sie sich und blickt auf die Artikelbeschreibung. *Eheringe*. Ihre Augen weiten sich, schnell blickt sie auf das Ausstellungsdatum. Vor 10 Tagen! Sie ist aktuell. Er will heiraten! Oder hat er das vielleicht schon?  
  
19 ist in der Schicht, als ein Großalarm rein kommt. Sofort sind alle auf den Fahrzeugen und brettern los.   
Vor Ort ist 42 und 88 schon am Werk. Lukas teilt 19 ein.  
  
Die Teams verteilen sich gleichmäßig. „Stimmt es das Ripley eine neue hat? Sie soll deutlich jünger sein.“ Fragt einer von 42, der 19 neue Sauerstoffflaschen bringt. „Möglich.“ Kommentiert Vic genervt. „Na komm. Ihr von 19 wisst doch immer was da oben abgeht.“ „Woher sollen wir was wissen?“ Fragt Jack. „Ripley ist mit Sullivan befreundet?“ „Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?“ „Ihr bekommt doch da immer was mit!“ „Nicht wirklich. Die beiden Boxen hauptsächlich außerhalb der Schicht.“ „Das mit dem Boxen hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber soweit ich mitbekommen habe, würde ich mich nicht mit Ripley anlegen. Mayhorn und Mali haben seinen Gegner vor ein paar Monaten in die Klinik gebracht. Sah wohl echt übel aus. Der alte Mann hat noch ganz schön was auf dem Kasten.“ Redet der andere weiter. Vic verdreht genervt die Augen. „Bist du nicht langsam hier fertig?“ Unterbricht sie ihn. Er mustert Vic. „Ja klar. Jetzt weiß ich wer du bist! Du kamst mir gleich so bekannt vor.“ „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!“ Sagt Vic spitz. „Klar! Du bist die, die mit Smith gevögelt hat.“ Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Was soll ich haben? Der Arsch hat mich belästigt, du Vollidiot. Und nur zu deiner Info, Gott sei Danke ist es zu keinem Sex gekommen. Igitt!“ „Klar. Deswegen hatte er die Bilder von dir, weil es nicht einvernehmlich war.“ „Woher weißt du von den Bildern?“ „Ich habe also Recht?“ „Nein, hast du nicht. Es gab Bilder, aber nicht mit meinem Einverständnis!“ „Irgendwie war wohl nichts mit deinem Einverständnis, was?“ „Du bist so ein Arsch.“ „Besser als sich durch die SFD zu vögeln!“ „Hey man. Es reicht!“ Mischt sich Dean ein. „Schläfst du auch mit ihr? Gott das wird ja immer besser!“ „Niemand schläft mit jemandem!“ Faucht Vic. „Gott bin ich froh, dass wir keine Weiber auf der Station haben. Ich meine so ein Stück Arsch ist zwar nett anzusehen, aber man hat nur Probleme mit Ihnen.“ „Halt jetzt deine Fresse! Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst!“ Mischt sich nun auch Jack ein. Von 42 sind zwei andere Firefighter dazugekommen, die Jack und Ben in Schach halten. Aus der lautstarken Diskussion entsteht ein ausgewachsener Streit.  
  
„Was ist da drüben los?“ Fragt Lukas, als er die Situation wahrnimmt. Er eilt zu der Gruppe. „Was soll das? Was ist hier los? Haben sie vergessen wo wir sind?“ Die sechs schauen zu Boden, nur Vic, deren Augen vor Wut glänzen, schaut Lukas direkt an. „Hughes. Was ist vorgefallen.“ Fragt er sie. „Nichts, Sir.“ Drückt sie heraus. „Das sehe ich anders, drei von 19 gegen 3 von 42 und sie mittendrin. Wer will mir was sagen?“ Er sieht in die Runde. Keiner regt sich. „19 macht hier weiter, 42 ab auf ihre Position. Wir unterhalten uns später und Hughes?!“ Vic schnauft genervt und geht. „Jetzt auch noch Ripley?“ Ruft der erste ihr nach und Lukas schnellt zu diesem rum. „Ich will sofort wissen, um was es geht!“ Fährt er ihn an. „Äh, nichts Sir.“ „Brown! Sofort!“ „Um Smith.“ Lukas atmet scharf ein. „Um was genau!“ Stille. „Ich will sofort wissen, was sie gesagt haben!“ Schreit er den anderen an. „Dass sie durch die Abteilung schläft. Begonnen mit Smith.“ Erklärt Dean. Lukas starrt ihn entsetzt an, dann schaut er zu Brown. „Ist das wahr? Haben sie ihr das vorgehalten?“ „Stimmt doch.“ Murmelt er. Lukas ballt die Fäuste. „Wenn sie nicht wissen, was los ist. Halten sie gefälligst ihre Fresse! Verstanden?“ Schreit Lukas. Stille. „Ob sie mich verstanden haben!“ „Ja, Sir.“ Sagt er kleinlaut. „Ab zum RTW. Sie sind vorerst nicht in der Brandbekämpfung.“ „Aber….“ „Wegtreten! Und keinen Ton!“ Brown dreht sich um und verschwindet. Lukas seufzt. „Montgomery!“ „Ja, Sir?“ „Suchen sie sie!“ Trav nickt und verschwindet.  
  
Lukas widmet sich wieder der Szene. Seine Gedanken sind bei Vic. Doch er muss sich konzentrieren. Travis wird sich um sie kümmern. Bestimmt.  
  
„Chief?“ Reißt ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Lukas dreht sich um. „Ja?“ Travis steht vor ihm. „Ich finde sie nicht, Sir.“ „Wie sie finden Hughes nicht? Sie kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben.“ „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Aber ich habe alles abgesucht. Sie ist nicht an der Einsatzstelle.“ Lukas legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. „Sir?“ Fragt Travis. „Moment Montgomery. Ich muss nachdenken.“ Lukas verbleibt kurz in dieser Position, dann blickt er zum Haus. „Sie ist drin!“ Sagt er schließlich. „Was? Aber ich dachte es sei instabil.“ „Ist es auch.“ Stöhnt Lukas. „Wie kommen sie darauf, Sir?“ „Ein AG fehlt.“ „Sie wird einen RIT brauchen, Sir!“ „Definitiv nicht. Ich kann da niemanden reinschicken. Es wäre Selbstmord!“ „Aber Sir!“ „Nein Montgomery!“ Ein krachen lässt beide aufblicken. Lukas schnappt sich ein Atemgerät und zieht es sich an. „Sir! Was soll das?“ „Ich kann niemanden reinschicken. Ich gehe. SULLIVAN! SIE HABEN DAS KOMMANDO.“ „Sir! Sie können nicht alleine!“ Doch Lukas ist schon in der Eingangstür verschwunden.  
  
„HUGHES?“ Ruft er. „Victoria?“ „Vic!“ „Hier! Lukas! Hier!“ Er atmet auf und rennt in die Richtung. „Was willst Du hier drin?“ „Hinten links. Da ist noch jemand!“ Sagt Vic und zeigt auf die Tür. Lukas und Vic räumen Trümmer weg und öffnet vorsichtig die große Stahltür. Tatsächlich steht ein hustender 10 jähriger dahinter. „Was tust du denn noch hier!“ Lukas geht auf ihn zu, doch er weicht zurück. Vic versucht ihr Glück. Sie spricht leise mit ihm und setzt sich auf den Boden. Sie streckt ihre Hände aus und er greift danach. Vic lächelt ihn an und nimmt ihn zu sich. Es beginnt über Ihnen zu knarren. „Nimm du ihn. Du kannst mit ihm schneller laufen, als ich.“ Vic drückt Lukas das Kind auf den Arm. Lukas läuft los. „Komm Vic!“ Ruft er. „Bin direkt hinter dir!“ Schreit Sie zurück. Lukas läuft, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er kommt ins Freie und hinter ihm stürzt ein Teil des Gebäudes ein. „Hughes?“ Ruft er und blickt sich um. Nichts. Er starrt auf die Trümmer, die den Eingang blockieren. Warren nimmt ihm den Jungen ab.  
  
„19! Schnell!“ Ruft Lukas sie herbei. Das Team räumt Trümmer weg. Immer mehr legen sie ins Freie. „Sieht jemand Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas. „Nichts Sir!“ „Okay. Stützt alles ab. Ich sehe ob ich sie finde.“ Lukas quetscht sich durch die Öffnung. Er blickt sich um, überall Staub in der Luft. Die Sicht ist unterirdisch. Da! Ein Schein der Taschenlampe. Er geht darauf zu. Sie liegt am Boden! „Verdammt wo bist du Victoria!“ Murmelt er. Ihr Passgerät schlägt an. Lukas blickt sich um. Da kommt es her. Er räumt eine Tür auf die Seite. Da liegt sie, seine Victoria! Lukas hebt ein Betonstück von ihr herunter und fühlt ihren Puls. Schwach aber da. Atmen tut sie auch. Gut. „Ich brauche einen Stifneck!“ Schreit er nach draußen. Andy lugt hinein und wirft ihm den Stifneck zu. Lukas öffnet Vics Jacke und legt ihn ihr um. Dann hebt er sie hoch und trägt Vic nach draußen. Ben und Maya kommen mit der Trage angerannt. Andy steht neben Lukas. Er legt Vic ab, dann greift Andy nach seiner Sauerstoffflasche und entfernt diese Lukas. „Danke.“ Keucht er. „Nicht bei Bewusstsein. Puls schwach, Atmung vorhanden, aber eingeschränkt.“ Gibt er an Ben weiter, während die drei mit der Trage zum RTW rennen. „Alles klar.“ Lukas bleibt stehen, rauft sich die Haare und sieht zu, wie Vic verkabelt wird und Sauerstoff bekommt. Die Türen schließen sich und der RTW rast davon.  
  
Lukas sammelt sich und blickt zur Szene zurück. Er hasst es! Lukas atmet durch, fokussiert sich und beginnt Befehle zu bellen.   
„Findest du Ripley irgendwie bissig?“ Fragt Jack irritiert. „Er hat Vic grad aus dem Haus gezogen! Verständlich oder nicht?“ Meint Dean und beginnt mit den Arbeiten. Kurze Zeit später wird 19 entlassen. Sie fahren direkt zur Klinik.  
  
Frankel hat endlich das Papier gefunden und die Akte ausgedruckt. Sie hat sie sogar schon an Lukas Tisch durchgearbeitet. Sie möchte gerade den Laptop herunterfahren, als eine Meldung auf dem Bildschirm aufploppt. *Firefighter Ripley in Klinik eingeliefert.* „Was? Oh mein Gott! Ich muss wissen, wen ich anrufen soll! Verzeih Lukas!“ Sie holt seine Akte hervor und schlägt sie auf. Eheurkunde! Der Idiot hat tatsächlich geheiratet! Schnell tippt sie die Nummer der Zentrale ins Telefon. „Adams?“ „Hallo hier Frankel. Ich muss wissen, ob sie Chiefs Ripley Frau schon informiert haben.“ „Seine Frau? Worüber?“ „Sie haben doch gerade ein Memo durchgeschickt, dass er verletzt wurde.“ „Ehm… Moment.“ Tastenklappern. „Ich fürchte das sehen sie falsch. Chief Ripley geht es gut. Ein Firefighter namens Ripley wurde eingeliefert.“ „Wir haben keinen Firefighter mit dem Namen!“ „Doch. Miss Victoria Anne Ripley.“ Frankel liest auf der Eheurkunde nach. „Das ist seine Frau!“ „Na dann ist sie wohl verletzt. Kann ich noch was für sie tun?“ „Ähm nein. Danke.“ Irritiert legt sie auf. Seine Frau arbeitet für das SFD? Sie sieht sich die Urkunde erneut an. Diesmal ganz genau. Moment, das Geburtsdatum kommt ihr bekannt vor. Frankel schlägt die Akte Hughes auf und stockt. Victoria Anne Hughes. Gleiches Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort. Er hat Hughes geheiratet! Das darf nicht wahr sein!  
  
„Gibts was neues?“ Fragt Travis, als sie ankommen. „Du bist ihr Notfallkontakt!“ „Stimmt.“ Travis geht zur Info. „Äh, hi. Ich wollte mich nach Firefighter Victoria Hughes informieren. Sie wurde vorhin eingeliefert. Arbeitsunfall.“ „Und sie sind?“ „Travis Montgomery.“ Sie tippt in den PC. „Tut mir Leid. Ich kann Ihnen keine Informationen geben.“ „Aber ich bin ihr Notfallkontakt.“ „Tut mir Leid. Das ist wohl nicht mehr aktuell.“ Travis starrt sie ungläubig an. „Was? Aber! Kann ich zu ihr?“ „Sir. Wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehören oder ihr Notfallkontakt sind, kann ich sie nicht zu ihr lassen.“ Travis nickt und geht zum Team. „Und?“ Fragt Andy. „Keine Ahnung. Bin nicht mehr ihr Notfallkontakt.“ „Was? Wer dann?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ „Aber ihr seid beste Freunde!“ „Dachte ich auch.“ Andy geht zur Info, Travis folgt ihr. „Wer ist Miss Hughes neuer Kontakt?“ „Tut mir Leid. Datenschutz. Sie sind in ihrer Akte nicht erwähnt.“ „Aber das darf nicht wahr sein! Zum Schluss sagen sie uns noch, dass Vic nicht Hughes heißt, oder was!“ Braust Andy los. Die Krankenschwester lächelt entschuldigend. Andy starrt sie an. „Oh mein Gott! Sie heißt so nicht mehr! Ist das wahr? Hat sie einen anderen Nachnamen?“ Die Schwester sieht Andy mitleidig an. „Ich darf nicht. Es tut mir Leid!“ Andy und Travis kehren perplex zum Team zurück. „Und?“ „Sie heißt nicht Hughes, oder nicht mehr, keine Ahnung.“ „Was?“ „Das kann nicht sein!“ „Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen!“ Andy schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Lukas kommt unterdessen in der Klinik an. „Ähm hi. Lukas Ripley. Ich möchte mich nach Victoria Hu, Ripley erkundigen. Sie wurde eingeliefert.“ „Moment! Sie liegt auf der Traumaintensiev. Ich informiere Dr. Hunt und Dr. Shephard.“ „Danke.“ Lukas macht sich auf den Weg zur Station. Er wird von den Ärzten in Empfang genommen. „Chief!“ Grüßt Emilia überrascht. „Hallo. Wie geht es ihr?“ Fragt er verunsichert. „Als ihre Frau eingeliefert wurde hatte sie starke Schmerzen, war aber bei Bewusstsein und orientiert. Sie bekam ein starkes Schmerzmittel und ein Sedativum. Alles in allem ist sie ziemlich in Ordnung. 2 gebrochene Rippen, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk.“ Erklärt Owen. „Wie schon gesagt, sie war orientiert und ich denke sie wird keine bleibende Schäden behalten. Aber wir werden sie noch weiter beobachten.“ Sagt Emilia. „Okay Danke. Kann ich zu ihr?“ „Natürlich. Sie schläft noch ein wenig.“ „Okay.“ Lukas wird zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht. Vic liegt entspannt im Bett. Lukas atmet durch und geht zu ihr. Ein Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich.“ Er setzt sich zu ihr und hält einfach ihre Hand. Lukas döst vor sich hin. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich Eislaufen?“ Er blickt auf und Victoria lächelt ihn an. Lukas grinst. „Du bist ja wach! Hi!“ „Hi. Also?“ „Wir machen was du willst, sobald du fit bist.“ „Okay.“ Vic lächelt ihn an. „Ich hatte so Angst um dich!“ „Tut mir Leid.“ „Schon gut.“ Lukas lächelt.  
  
Frankel kommt mit Assistentchief Weller und Paul Lorence in die Klinik. „Sullivan!“ Bellt sie. Er erhebt sich und kommt irritiert zu den dreien. „Was kann ich für sie tun?“ Er reicht den Männern die Hand. „Wo liegt Ripley?“ „Luke? Er war fit, als wir gingen.“ „Nicht er, sie.“ „Jennifer?“ Sully ist nun noch verwirrter. „Du wusstest es auch nicht!“ Schließt Frankel und macht große Augen. „Was weiß ich nicht?“ „Ripley. Er hat geheiratet.“ „Er hat was?“ Ruft Sully. Frankel nickt und geht zur Information und sich nach Hughes/ Ripley zu erkundigen. Die drei Vorgesetzten verlassen den Eingangsbereich und lassen Sully zurück.  
  
„Was macht das ganze Messing hier?“ „Hast du es nicht gesehen? Lorence war dabei!“ „Sie sahen aber mehr wie nur besorgt aus!“ „Noch ein Grund mehr sich Sorgen zu machen.“  
  
„Ich denke wir….“ Es klopft an ihrer Tür und Lukas blickt auf. Er sieht die Kollegen und steht von Vics Bett auf. Seine Krawatte hängt lose um seinen Hals, die Ärmel sind leger hochgeschlagen. „Du kennst Paul.“ Beginnt Weller. Lukas nickt. „Sicher. Paul.“ Er grüßt mit Handschlag. „Chief.“ „Was kann ich für euch tun? Ich meine es ist gerade ungünstig.“ „Oh, das haben wir gesehen.“ Sagt Frankel spitz. Lukas blickt zu Vic. „Wir sollten uns unterhalten.“ „Du kommst zurecht?“ Fragt er sie. Vic nickt. „Ich werde 19 empfangen.“ „Gut.“ Lukas nimmt seine Jacke und folgt den Chiefs.  
  
„Hughes? Wirklich? Ausgerechnet sie?“ Fragt Frankel. „Was soll ich sagen? Woher weißt Du es eigentlich?“ „Als die Meldung kam, dachte ich es seist du und ich habe nach deinem Notfallkontakt geschaut.“ Lukas seufzt. „Natürlich hast du das.“ „Ihr seit also verheiratet?“ „Ja. 10 Tage.“ „Du weißt, dass es eine Untersuchung geben wird.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Okay.“  
  
19 wird von einer Schwester informiert und zu Vic gebracht. „Vic! Wie geht es dir?“ „Warum bin ich nicht mehr dein Kontakt?“ „Wer ist dein Kontakt?“ „Sie haben uns nicht zu dir gelassen!“ „Warum ist Paul nicht bei dir?“ „Vic. Wie heißt du bitte, sie meinten du bist nicht Hughes?“ „Langsam langsam. Ich weiß dass ihr fragen habt. Ich werde sie alle beantworten. Travis, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun okay? Ich dachte… ich habe geheiratet. Wir haben geheiratet und ich wollte, dass mein Mann informiert wird, falls etwas ist. Es tut mir Leid.“ „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?“ „Es wusste bisher niemand. Ich wollte es euch noch sagen.“ „Wow, okay. Unser Küken ist also fest vergeben?“ „Scheint so!“ Vic lächelt verlegen.  
  
Die Tür schwingt auf und das Messing tritt ein. Das Team schaut gespannt zu, als Paul auf sie zu geht. Vic grinst dämlich und errötet leicht, während sie Lukas hinter Paul sieht. „Hi Victoria.“ Grüßt Paul und kommt die letzten Schritte zu ihr ans Bett. „Paul.“ „Ich habe gehört, ich kann dir gratulieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit. Ich hätte es nicht erwartet, aber… naja. Er ist schon ein guter Kerl.“ Er lächelt sie an und reicht Vic die Hand. „Danke Paul.“ „Gute Besserung, ja?“ „Ja Danke.“ Er nickt ihr zu und verlässt den Raum. „Ach Lukas! Wir unterhalten uns die Tage noch, ja?“ „Natürlich.“ Die beiden schütteln die Hände und Paul geht.   
Das Team sieht verwirrt zwischen Vic und Pauls Abgang hin und her. „Was war das? Ich dachte er….“ Beginnt Andy und sieht Vic fragend an. „Dachtet ihr. Ja, ich weiß. Ist aber falsch.“  
  
Lukas, Frankel und Weller stellen sich vor die Tür, um dem Team etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Sully folgt ihnen. „Du hast geheiratet?“ Lukas nickt. „Und Hughes auch?“ Er nickt wieder, dann sieht Lukas zu Vic und lächelt. „Du hast Hughes geheiratet?“ Sully ist fassungslos. „Sully ich….“ „Wow! Ausgerechnet Hughes.“ „Das heißt?“ „Sie ist so ganz anders als deine Exen.“ „Vielleicht deshalb?!“  
  
„Wen hast du dann geheiratet? Du hast Lorence nicht abgestritten.“ „Aber auch nicht bestätigt.“ „Wer ist es?“ „Paul Krispey.“ „Und das ist wer?“ Lukas lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. „Das wäre dann wohl ich.“ Sagt er grinsend. Das Team dreht sich überrascht zur Stimme um. „Chief?“ Quietscht Maya. „Paul Krispey, Lukas Ripley. Ich verstehe.“ Ben grinst. „Also ist er dein Mann?“ Fragt Travis nach. Vic nickt. „Du und Ripley?“ Dean zeigt zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ähm ja. Irgendwie schon?“ „Wow! Das hätte ich irgendwie nicht erwartet.“ Gesteht Jack.  
  
Lukas geht zu Vic und stellt sich an ihr Kopfende. Vic schaut zu ihm auf, lächelt ihn an. „Alles gut?“ Fragt Lukas besorgt und streicht ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ja. Alles okay.“ Antwortet sie ihm. „Ähm Vic. Bist du eigentlich verletzt?“ „Gebrochene Rippen. Mehr nicht. Die Ärzte waren da, bevor ihr gekommen seid.“ „Okay. Gut, dann bist du bald wieder dabei?!“ „Bin ich.“ Ihr Team schaut die beiden an. Lukas hat eine Hand auf Vics Schulter gelegt, die andere hält locker Victorias Hand. „Ich denke wir lassen die beiden etwas in Ruhe. Sie können uns morgen alles erzählen.“ Das Team nickt. „Äh Trav, kannst du mir meine Sachen holen?“ „Klar. Ich bring dir alles. Brauchen sie auch was Chief?“ „Ähm.“ „In meiner Kommode sind Wechselkleider.“ Antwortet Vic für ihn. „Alles klar. Bis später.“ Das Team verabschiedet sich und lässt das Ehepaar zurück.


	36. Das Leben in Ordnung bringen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, bringt nochmals alles irgendwie durcheinander, oder dich nicht?

Travis bringt die Kleider vorbei und findet, als er zurück kommt, Lukas bei Victoria im Bett. Vic kuschelt sich an ihn, sie schläft friedlich. Lukas streicht ihr über den Rücken und beobachtet sie fasziniert. Travis lächelt ihn an. „Ich habe ihre Sachen.“ „Danke Montgomery.“ Travis betrachtet Vic. „Sie sieht so glücklich aus!“ „Ich hoffe es. Ich gebe mir wirklich alle Mühe.“ Sagt er lächelnd und schaut auf Vic hinab. „Sie tun ihr sehr gut, Sir. Vic hat sich durch sie verändert. Sie hat zwar mehr Geheimnisse, was ich garnicht mag, aber sie ist glücklicher.“ „Danke. Montgomery.“ Travis nickt, stellt die Tasche ab und geht.

Wenige Tage später ist Lukas zu einer Anhörung geladen. Thema: natürlich Victoria und er. „Wann hat die Beziehung begonnen?“ „Wann und wo war das erste private Treffen.“ Lukas beantwortet geduldig alle Fragen, erklärt was, wie, wann passiert ist. Warum er es nicht gemeldet hat. Auch gibt er Rechenschaft in Bezug auf Smith ab und dass er nie gelogen oder Vic bevorzugt hat.  
Nach mehreren Stunden wird er entlassen und nach Hause geschickt.  
Das Ergebnis soll ihm in einigen Tagen zukommen.  
Zur gleichen Zeit ist 19 bei Vic in der Klinik. Auch sie wird gelöchert. „Ich hatte es euch gesagt, dass es Lukas ist. Ihr habt mir nur nicht geglaubt.“ „Es war halt auch sehr abwegig.“ Sagt Andy. „So im Nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich gar nicht. Ich meine die Wohnung, der Wein.“ Erklärt Ben. „Er hat dich nach dem Streit gesucht.“ Sagt Andy erleuchtend. „Da waren wir noch nicht zusammen.“ „Dass er sich mit Samuel geschlagen hat und dann bei uns aufgetaucht ist.“ Meint Maya. „Da auch nicht. Da war vorher nur ein Kuss, als es mehr werden sollte, wurde ich abgeholt!“ Sagt Vic bitter und sieht die beiden Frauen an. „Sry!“ Victoria erzählt einmal alles von vorne. „Dann war die Sprachnaricht….“ „Travis!“ Schreitet Victoria ein.  
Nach und nach verstummen die Fragen und das Team verlässt die Klinik.

Victoria wird aus der Klinik entlassen. Lukas holt sie ab und gut gelaunt fahren sie zu Victorias Wohnung. Sie nehmen Post und Taschen mit nach oben. Victoria sieht die Sachen durch. Bei einem Brief vom Anwalt hält sie inne, verwirrt öffnet sie ihn. Victoria liest den Text und starrt auf das Blatt. „Alles okay?“ Fragt Lukas besorgt. „Smith will eine Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens.“ „Was? Warum?“ „Weil wir verheiratet sind und du nicht unparteiisch gewesen wärst.“ „Das ist Schwachsinn. Wir waren noch nicht einmal liiert, als er dich…. Schwachsinn!“ „Du könntest aber schon Gefühle für mich gehabt haben.“ „Trotzdem würde ich nicht vor Gericht lügen! Außerdem gibt es mehr Zeugen, als nur mich.“ „Schon. Aber du hast am meisten dazu beigetragen!“ Lukas seufzt. „Also geht es von vorne los?“ Fragt Victoria unsicher. „Wir werden sehen. Ich rufe morgen den Anwalt an. Okay?“ „okay.“ Victoria schmiegt sich an ihn. „Wir werden das schon schaukeln. Ich bin bei dir und wir machen das zusammen!“ „Danke Lukas. Ich bin so froh, dich zu haben!“ „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir zur Seite stehe. Ich liebe dich Victoria!“ „Ich dich auch.“ Er küsst sie zärtlich. Victoria lächelt ihn an.

Wie versprochen ruft Lukas am nächsten Tag den Anwalt an. Er hat auch ein Schreiben erhalten, er will sich melden, wenn er genaueres weiß. Unzufrieden fährt Lukas ins Büro.

Eine Woche später ist der Gerichtstermin angesetzt, bei dem entschieden werden soll, ob eine Wiederaufnahme genehmigt wird oder nicht. Lukas sitzt an Victorias Seite bei der Nebenklage, als Smith in Handschellen hereingebracht wird. Er grinst doof, als er das Paar sieht. Lukas greift unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie sanft. Er merkt wie sie sich ein wenig entspannt aber insgesamt ist Victoria sehr angespannt.  
Der Richter eröffnet die Sitzung, lässt sich die Argumentation und die Gegenargumente von den Anwälten darlegen. Dann lässt er den Angeklagten selbst sprechen.  
„Euer Ehren, ich möchte dass sie bitte zwei Dinge bedenken, wenn sie ihre Entscheidung treffen. Erstens wie glaubwürdig ist ein Zeuge, der wenige Wochen nach der Verhandlung die Nebenklägerin heiratet. Ich meine dass er schon während der Verhandlung Gefühle für sie gehabt zu haben scheint ist ja wohl unumstritten. Wenn sie da nicht schon liiert waren. Und zweitens wenn sie ihn rangelassen hat, ist es dann so abwegig, dass sie es bei mir auch versucht hat? Ohne Zweifel hat Miss Hughes es auf ältere, höherrangige Männer abgesehen. Und als es mit mir nicht klappte, hat sie sich eben den Chief geschnappt. Vielleicht war das sogar der Plan. Als unschuldige junge Frau sich von ihm retten lassen und sich dann zufällig in ihn zu verlieben!“ „Danke Mr. Smith.“ Vic starrt schockiert auf den Mann gegenüber.  
„Miss Ripley. Was wollen sie dazu sagen?“ „Ich wollte nie etwas von Batallionchief Smith. Ich habe ihm auch nie avancen gemacht oder ihn zu mir eingeladen. Er hat sich an mich rangemacht und kein Nein akzeptiert. Das alles hat rein gar nichts mit meinem Mann zu tun, den ich geheiratet habe, weil wir uns lieben.“  
„Mr. Ripley. Waren sie zu Beginn der Gerichtsverhandlungen bereits liiert?“ „Ja. Aber als das alles mit Mr. Smith war noch nicht.“ „Aber bei der Verhandlung schon!“ „Ja.“ „Hatten sie Gründe ihre Aussage anzupassen?“ „Nein, ich habe im Zeugenstand nicht gelogen. Wenn sie das Protokoll der Verhandlung betrachten, sehen sie auch, dass es für alle Szenen mehr Zeugen wie nur mich gab. Andere SFD Angestellte, Mitbewohner, Angestellte des Clubs. Dazu das Bildmaterial, dass auf Mr. Smiths Laptop gefunden wurde.“ Der Richter nickt erneut. „Hiermit lehne ich die Wiederaufnahme ab. Mr. Smith trotz der Hochzeit und dem Verhältnis zwischen Nebenklage und Zeige, sehe ich keinen Interessenkonflikt, da es genug Beweise gegen sie gibt! Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen.“ Victoria atmet durch. Gott sei Dank!  
Als das Paar nach der Verhandlung nach Hause kommt, findet Lukas einen Brief des SFD im Briefkasten. Er öffnet ihn sofort und liest ihn aufmerksam durch. „Und?“ Fragt Vic. „Alles gut. Aktenvermerk und zwei Wochen Suspendierung, die Montag vorbei sind….“ „Mehr nicht?“ „Nö. Ich sagte dir doch, dass alles gut wird.“ Lukas kommt auf sie zu und umarmt sie fest. Die ganze Anspannung fällt von Victoria ab. Sie schmiegt sich an Lukas. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“ „Hat der Anwalt was wegen Smith und der Brandstiftung gesagt?“ „Es ist nichts nachweisbar.“ „Also kommt er damit davon?“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Komm, lass uns was essen.“ „okay. Wein?“ Lukas schmunzelt. „Wenn du möchtest.“ „Gerne. Bzw, lass mich erst was schauen, ja?“ Vic verschwindet und Lukas bleibt verwundert zurück.  
Er kocht, als Victoria plötzlich wieder hinter ihm steht. „Und? Wein?“ „Ja, bitte!“ Lukas schenkt aus und reicht ihr das Glas. „Von was war das jetzt bitte abhängig?“ Fragt er neugierig. „Davon.“ Vic legt ihm einen Schwangerschaftstest vor die Nase. Lukas sieht irritiert darauf. „Du bist nicht…. ich meine er ist negativ.“ Sagt er verwundert. „Deswegen kann ich trinken.“ „Sind wir… also versuchen wir….?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin zu spät, deswegen habe ich ihn gemacht, eigentlich war es nicht geplant. Ich meine wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen.“ „Okay wie viel zu spät bist du?“ „2 Tage.“ „Bist du dir mit dem Eisprungdatum sicher?“ „Ziemlich. Ich meine nicht 100% aber schon, denke ich.“ Lukas nimmt ihr das Glas ab. „Hey!“ „Du hast den Test nicht mit Morgenurin gemacht. Falls dein Eisprung wegen des Stresses zu spät war, könnte der Test falsch sein.“ „Und jetzt?“ „Jetzt warten wir noch 2 Tage und dann testest du erneut. „Aber.“ Vic sieht sehnsüchtig zu ihrem Glas. „Vergiss es. Falls du mein Baby trägst, und ich gehe mal einfach davon aus, dass es meines ist bzw wäre, trinkst du definitiv nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht.“ „Okay, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so ist.“ Vic sieht ihn neugierig an, irgendwas hat sich gerade verändert.

Lukas umsorgt Victoria in den nächsten zwei Tagen rührend. Er liest ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Victoria könnte sich glatt daran gewöhnen. Irgendwie mag sie langsam auch den Gedanken schwanger zu sein.  
Endlich ist der dritte Morgen angebrochen. Vic geht aufgeregt ins Bad. Lukas geht nervös auf und ab. Endlich kommt Victoria mit dem Test in der Hand heraus. Sie starrt auf den Display, dann zu Lukas, der auf sie zukommt und einen Blick darauf wirft.

POSITIV


End file.
